Quand Dumbledor joue les entremetteurs
by Adharas
Summary: Lorsque les Gryffondors en on marre de la guerre HarryRogue,et qu'ils vont demander conseilles à Dumbledor c'est sans conter que celui-ci est bon pour l'asile. Soyer gentil(le)s c'est ma 1ere fic
1. Une journée comme les autres

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling.à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)  
  
rating : R pour les chapitres à venir  
  
couple : y en à plusieurs mais c'est concentré sur le SR/HP  
  
Avertissement : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venir, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégouttent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.  
  
NDA : C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attends vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.  
  
CH1 ou Une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale  
  
Le soleil brillait sur la paisible école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement et les petits papillons voletaient joyeusement. La joie quoi. Mais pour certains élèves de 7ème année de Serpentard et de Gryffondor - enfin surtout pour c'est derniers - se n'étais pas la joie du tout. en effet eux qui croyait avoir vécu les pires heures de leur vie d'étudiants lors de leur cours de potions de la première à la sixième année se rendaient peu à peu conte qu'ils s'étaient bien trompés. En effet les cours de potions de septième année était pires que l'enfer, Rogue les faisait travailler comme des dingues.  
D'ailleurs les idées d'un tel sadisme était plutôt partagé chez les Gryffis. Certain disait que Rogue profitait de cette dernière année pour tenter de les achever, d'autres disaient qu'il était tellement frustré qu'il se défoulait sur eux. En tout cas ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que s'était un bâtard visqueux.  
  
Bien sur certains courageux Gryffis (sur leur valeureux destriers) avaient tentés de défier la bête appelée Maître des potions, mais ils avaient tous été très vite réduient au silence par un simple regard noir Made-in-Snape.  
  
En tout cas pour le moment personne ne pensait à venir chercher des noises à Monsieur-je-suis-le-plus-fort-qui-vous-fais-chier-et-le-premier-qui-pense-à-protester-je-l'avada-kedavrise-Rogue. Car tout les élèves étaient très concentré sur leur potions, tellement qu'on pouvait se demander si la fumée venait vraiment des chaudrons et pas de leurs crânes en ébullitions. La salle étaient si silencieuse qu'on pouvait entendre les mouches voler. C'était trop calme se dit Rogue.Et au moment précis où il achevait sa pensée un magnifique BAROUM (l'auteuse est très fière de ses bruitages)se fit entendre  
  
- LONDUBAT!!! hurla Rogue  
  
Le dit Londubat était allongé sur le sol des sanglots s'échappant de sa gorge.Sa potion s'étant répandu sur lui donnait l'impression qu'il portait une carapace.  
  
-Brown, Finnigan emmener le à l'infirmerie, et cela fera 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Dit Rogue avec dédain. Quand à vous Potter vous aurez 10 points en moins pour ne pas avoir dit à Londubat que se qu'il faisait était faux -Mais professeur... tenta Harry  
  
-Taisez vous Potter.  
  
- AH, NON CA SUFFIT MERDE. VOUS ME FAITE CHIER BORDEL. JE SUIS PLUS EN PREMIÈRE ANNÉE. ALORS VOUS SAVEZ SE QUE VOUS POUVEZ EN FAIRE DE VOS POINTS EN MOINS ?!?répondit un Harry survolté.  
  
- POTTER JE VOUS INTERDIT DE ME PARLER AINSI. SORTEZ ET VOUS VIENDREZ EN RETENUES JUSQU'À LA FIN DE L'ANNÉE. Rugit Rogue.  
  
-MAIS BIEN SUR !!! dit Harry d'un ton goguenard.  
  
Harry s'approcha de la porte et se retourna et d'un ton froid lui dit:  
  
- Mr je vous emmerde, à et aussi vous devriez penser à vous laver les cheveux de temps en temps à moins que vous aimier réellement ressembler à un pot d'huile de vidange.  
  
Sur ce Harry sorti il entendit vaguement un "100 points en moins pour Gryffondor Potter" Mais il s'en foutait royalement. Il était tellement en furie qu'il regagna la tour des Gryffondors sans sans rendre conte, se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit.  
  
Je sais c'est pas terrible mais j'attends quand même vos commentaires (l'auteuse fait ses p'tit yeux de chien battu) 


	2. l'idée de Dumbledor

**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling.à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)  
  
**Avertissement :** cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venir, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoute appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.  
  
**NDA :** C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.  
**NDA2 :** Le rating risque d'oggmanter dans les chapitres à venir

**Merci à mes 2 reviewers:**

**BeNaNe**: Vi t'es ma 1ere rewiew et d'ailleur quand j'ai vu que c'était toi qui m'avais reviewée j'ai sotée au plafond :) Je te remerci pour tes encouragement et je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu long. La suite ne devrait pas tarder parce que les 4 1er chaps sont écrit.Alors encore merci et j'espere ressevoir encore des encouragement de ta part. A et y vien qd le prochain chap d'apprendre à s'appraicier??????Vala la suite j'espere qu'elle te plaira!!!

**Crackos: **Mici pour ta review. Vala la suiteuh j'espere qu'elle te plaira!!!!!

**_Ch2 ou La réunion_**  
  
-Y'en a marre !!! cria Ron  
  
- tout à fait d'accord avec toi. lachâ Hermione.Ca fait à peine 2 mois qu'on n'est rentrés et Rogue nous à déjà fait passer dans les négatifs !!  
  
- -1752 . Les informa Dean  
  
- En plus si ça continu Harry et Rogue vont s'entretuer  
  
-C'est pas si mal si Harry arrive à le tuer.Dit Ron.  
  
Il venaient tous de sortir des cachots et se dirigeaient à grands pas vers la grande salle.  
Après le repas les esprits s'étaient légèrement calmés. L'après-midi se passa relativement bien, mais personnes ne vit Harry.  
Hermione dessida alors de tenir une réunion au sommet.Vers 18 heures une petite dizaine de Gryffondors s'étaient réunis dans la salle sur demande.  
  
-Bien dit Hermione Nous sommes ici pour parler du problème Rogue et plus précisément du problème Harry/Rogue.La séance est ouverte j'attend vos suggestions.  
  
-On a qu'a les enffermer tout les deux dans une salle pour qu'il règle leurs différents. Proposa Lavande.  
  
-Mais bien sur Lavande pour qu'ils s'avada kédavrise mutuellement. Qu'elle bonne idée. Lacha sarcastiquement Mione  
  
Tout le monde se plongea dans une grande réflexion jusqu'a se qu'Hermione relève la tête.  
  
-On a qu'a aller voir Dumbledor?  
  
Les ados échangèrent tous un regard. Ils s'avaient tous aussi bien les uns que les autres que leur directeur était bon pour l'asile, mais personnes n'osait vraiment le dire à voix haute.  
  
- Oui bon je sais, dit Mione, mais si c'est notre dernier recour?  
  
**_Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Dumby_**  
  
-Encore perdu Albus.  
  
-Minerva comment faites vous?  
  
- La n'est pas la question Albus. Vous vous rappellez se qu'on avait dit, vous me devez un gage.  
  
Le professeur McGonnagal fit semblant de réflechir mais une lueur démoniaque se lisait dans ses yeux.  
  
-J'ai trouvée!!! dit elle  
  
-...  
  
- Vous allez devoir jouez les entremetteur avec au moins 10 personnes de cette école. Vous n'aurez pas le droit d'utiliser de procédés magiques et les... victimes ne devront pas se douter de votre mission .  
  
-Mais Minerva comment voulez vous que je fasse ça???  
  
- A vous de voir.Au revoir Albus.  
  
Sur ce le professeur McGonnagal sorti du bureau du directeur.  
  
Cela faisait déjà 1 heure que Dumby se morfondait, il s'était juré de ne plus jouer contre Minerva un bon milliard de fois lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte.Il regarda avec amusemant une dizaine de Gryffondor à l'air solanel entrer dans son bureau.  
  
-Miss Granger? Demanda t il poliment à la jeune fille qui venait de se planter devant son bureau.  
  
- Professeur nous voulions vous parler d'un cas de force majeure.  
  
-Vraiment de quoi s'agit t il ? demanda t il avec curiosité  
  
- Et bien vous avez du remarquer que les Gryffondors on perdu beaucoup de points depuis le début de l'année ?  
  
-Oui en effet.  
  
-Et bien cela est du en majeure parti à la mauvaise entente entre le professeur Rogue et Harry  
  
-Et que puis je y faire ??  
  
-En faite nous voudrions que vous nous aidiez à les calmer car nous avons chercher des solutions mais toutes on échouées.  
  
-Toutes??  
  
-Oui professeur, on a même pensés à les enfermer ensemble pendant un certain temps, et... Commença Lavande.  
  
Mais Dumbledor n'écoutait déjà plus, en effet se qu'avait dit Miss Brown avait fait un déclic dans son (petit) cerveau. Il se rappelait avoir entendu parler d'une émission de télé moldu où les candidats était enfermés dans une maison et filmés jours et nuits.Il lui suffisait de faire pareille à Poudlard comme ça il gagnerait contre Minerva. Il fallait juste faire quelque petit changement:

1-les candidats seraient déjà en couples

2-Ils ne vivraient pas dans une villa mais dans de petits appartements prévus à cette effet  
  
Il ne restait donc plus qu'a trouver le moyen de se faire renconter des couples qui pourraient réèllement fonctionner.  
  
-Je sais!!! cria Dumby sans sans rendre conte  
  
-Vous savez quoi professeur?Demanda Hermione surprise.  
  
-Ne vous inquièter pas miss Granger. J'ai trouvé. Fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire, car il ne se souvenait pas du sujet de la conversation.  
  
Les Gryffondors sortir du bureau du directeur, interloqués par ce comportement.  
Albus prit un parchemin dans son tiroir et commença à rédiger une lettre à l'attention de Minerva .Dedans il lui expliquait son plan.

----------------------------

Bon bas comme pour le 1er chapitre j'attend vos reviews. je sais c'est encore un peu cour mais bon la suite arrive très bientôt

prochain chapitre:l'annonce


	3. L'annonce

**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling.à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)  
  
**rating :** R pour les chapitres à venirs  
  
**couple :** y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP  
  
**Avertissement :** cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.  
  
**NDA :** C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.  
  
**NDA2:** Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**BeNaNe:** Kikoo,Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que sa te plait tjs, pour se qui est des chapitres tu vas être contente j'ai presque terminé le 6 et je conte commencer le 7 se soir. Autrement pour le respect du aux ainés tu vas bientôt comprendre que qd je dit bon pour l'asile je suis encore gentille et que certain vont dire qu'il est carrément bon pour être achevé.Lol. Pour se qui est de ta proposition ... tu veux vraiment m'achever, bien sur que tu peut, ça me ferait hyper plaisir de savoir que qlq un aime ma fic au point de vouloir lui faire de la pub.Au fait je vien d'aller faire un pitit tour sur ton site et je suis rassurée, y a pas que moi qui suis un peu jeune pour lire des slash R à moins que 6 jours de différance d'âge 'a fasse bcp. Voili Voilou, Voila la suite!!!!!!

**onarluca:** Mici pour ta review, pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres je vais essayer de m'améliorer. Voila la suuuiteuh j'espere qu'elle te plaira.

**Lunenoire:** Mici pour tes 2 reviews, J'esperes que ma façon de gere ça va te plaire. En tout cas voila la suite.  
  
**_Ch3 ou l'annonce  
_**  
Le lendemain à midi tout les élèves était réunis dans la grande salle aussi bruyante que d'habitude lorsque le directeur se leva réclament le silence.  
  
-Mes chers élèves, je voulais vous annoncer la mise en place cette année d'un jeu très spécial...  
  
Des murmures exités se firent entendre en particulié chez les plus jeunes, car les plus âgés étaient plus méfiant ne se souvenant que trop bien de se qui s'était passé lors de la coupe de feu. Après tout Voldemort n'avait disparu que depuis 5 mois.  
  
-Ce jeu aura pour but le rapprochement des maisons, mais aussi des élèves et des professeur.Dumby fit une pause pour voir l'effet qu'avait eu ses paroles.  
  
Plusieurs personnes le regardaient avec effarement mais beaucoup réagissaient avec outrage .En tout cas tout le monde disait qu'il ne serait jamais assez fou pour déposer sa candidature à un tel jeu.  
  
-Je voulais aussi vous informer qu'aucune candidature ne sera à déposer car tout le monde participe à ce jeu.  
  
Un silence pesant s'instala pour à peine 2 minutes le temps que tout le monde reprenne ses esprits.Le directeur attendit un peu et des que tous les regards furent reportés sur lui il put continuer.  
  
-Bien, je vais maintenant vous expliquer le jeu. Il se passera ainsi: 20 personnes seront tirés au sort et placés en couples dans l'ordre du tirage.Ils vivront ensemble, pendant une durée que je vous annoncerais le jour du tirage, dans de petits appartements créés pour l'occasion.Ils auront soit à répondre à des questions ou à subirent des épreuves tout les jours. Pour cela ils devront allier leurs forces et leur connaissances. Le couple gagnant sera celui qui aura reussi à former une véritable amitié basée sur des choses éssentiellent telle que le respait de l'autre et la confiance. Le tirage aura lieu le 1 décembre. Bien je crois avoir tout y a t il des questions?  
  
Plusieurs mains se levèrent.  
  
-Miss Anks?  
  
- Pendant les vacances pourront nous rentrer chez nous ou devront nous rester à Poudlard?  
  
-Exeptionnellement cette année tout le monde devra rester à Poudlard.  
  
-Mr Iorgue?  
  
-Est ce que le garçon et la fille du couple pourront être de la même maison?  
  
Les yeux de Dumbledor se mirrent à briller étrangement à cette question.  
  
-Très bonne question, tout d'abord non il ne pourront pas être de la même maison car le but de cette expérience est le rapprochement des maisons. Et en suite qui vous à dit que les couples seraient obligatoirement constitués d'un garçon et d'une fille?  
  
Et la un concour d'un tout autre genre commença, c'était à celui qui allait gober le plus de mouches.  
  
-Bien je vois que plus personne n'a de questions, alors bon appétit.  
  
**_A__ la table des Gryffons  
_**  
-C'est quoi cette idée stupide, demanda Hermione, je me demande où il à été chercher ça?  
  
-Il est complètement taré ma parole !!! Imagine tu te retrouve avec Malefoy ou Parkinson ou pire Rusard l'horreur . Dit Ron avec dégout.  
  
-Pire avec Rogue .Dit Harry  
  
Un magnifique BEURK se fit entendre.  
  
2 mois passairent pendant lesquels tout se passa normalement :  
  
- Neville termina 12 fois à l'infirmerie pour avoir fait sauté son chaudron; -Dumby pris 4 Kg et McGo tenta de lui faire comprendre que se bouffer 8 paquets de bonbons au citron par jours n'était pas bon pour la santé,mais comme il ne l'écoutait pas elle fut obligée d'inventer les patches contre les bonbons au citron ;  
- Rogue et Harry avait failli en arriver au mains encore une bonne 10 de fois, mais heureusement(ou malheureusement) à chaque fois la sonnerie avait empêchée le carnage;  
- Les Gryffondors perdir encore 957 points.  
tout à fait normal quoi !  
  
Mais Dumby, entre ses séances de gavage et de sermons de la part de Minerva, avait tout de même trouvé le temps de savoir comment truquer le tirage au sort .  
Après tout les elfes de maisons lui obéissaient, il ne serait donc pas très difficile de leur faire faire un tirage truqué.  
Et il avait enfin terminé la liste des couples, qu'il relut une dernière fois avant de partir pour la grande salle:  
  
-Neville Londubat/Blaise Zabini

-Sirius Black/Luna Lovegood

-Seamus Finnigan/ Nynphadora Tonk

-Ginny Weasley/Severus Rogue

-Sybille Trelawney/ Hermione Granger (ça c'est le couple de la mort qui tu la vie)  
-Drago Malefoy/Remus Lupin

-Ronald Weasley/Pansy Parkinson

-Dean Thomas/Le Pr Bibine -Fillius Flitwick/Argus Rusard

-Harry Potter/Cho Chang( il vont pas du tout ensemble, mais bon, c'est pour le bien de cette fic)  
  
Il finit par entrer 2 sacs dans les mains  
  
-Bien chers élèves le jour du tirage est arrivé  
  
Mais se que Dumbledor ne savait pas c'est qu'il avait tellement bien préparé son plan qu'il avait négligé un détaille.Un détaille qui pourrait tout faire foirer.  
--------------------------  
c'est encore très cour je sais mais je vous promet le 4 pour bientôt.

Et pis aussi vous pouvez me reviewer pour me dire se que vous en penser.

Big Zibous


	4. le tirage au sort

**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)  
  
**rating :** R pour les chapitres à venirs  
  
**couple :** y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le **_SR/HP_**  
  
**Avertissement :** cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.  
  
**NDA :** C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.  
  
**NDA2:** Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang  
Réponse aux review

**Onarluca :** Mici moi aussi je trouve que c'est couple sont affreux mais t'inquiète po tous s'arrange ds ce chapitre...Enfin presque tout. Je te laisse le découvrir

**BeNaNe :** KiKoo , vi la suite est pour bientôt et comme y à plein de gentil(le)s reviewer(euse)s qui m'encourage ou me donne des idée sa va venir vite!! Mais comme c'est bientôt la fin des vacs sa va être difficile d'écrire, mais bon les cours c'est fait pour.Lol

Autrement les couples ton pas trop choquée? parce que moi j'en ai entendue parler.Bon voila je te laisse...

**ruri :** Mici pour cette gentille review et pour tes idées, pour le détail, il fait foiré ds ce chap mais on saura bcp plus tard ce que c'est... Voila la suite

**Crackos :** Je savais que personne ne lirait se qui est écrit avant le chap (l'auteuse va bouder ds son coin) T'as pas lu se qu'étais écrit après "couple "?Ben va voir.... ça y est t'es rassurée?? Et pis tout s'arrange ds le chapitre, Que voila.....

**_Ch4 ou La où le plan foire_**  
  
-Bien commença Dumbledor avec un grand sourire, je crois que vous vous rappelez tous du jeu dont je vous avait parlé?  
  
Un murmure d'approbation parcouru la salle  
  
-Bien alors se midi les 20 candidats vont être choisis et ils ressevront leur appartements à la fin du tirage. Donc les personnes qui seront appelées viendront se placer à coté de la table des professeurs. Je rappelle juste que les couples son déffinitifs. Bien nous allons maintenant demander à deux elfes de maison de venir prosséder au tirage .Dobby! Winky!Les 2 elfes apparurent dans un POP sonore et allairent se placer devant la table des professeurs à la place du choixpeau lors de la cérémonie de répartition.  
  
-Dobby choisira un papier au hazard et celui ou celle qui sera appelé sera la première personne du couple, Winky elle choisira la deuxieme personne du couple. allez y!! dit il à l'attention des deux elfes  
  
Dobby plongea sa petite main dans le sac et en ressorti un morceau de papier qu'il lut à voie haute:  
  
-Longdubas Neville cria le petit elfe  
  
Neville se leva de la table des Gryffondor et rejoigni l'estrade  
  
-Et Nynphadora Tonks.dit Winky  
  
Celle si se leva de la table des professeurs manquant de s'étaller en se prenant les pieds dans sa chaise.  
  
Dumbledor fronça les sourcils en voyant que se n'étais pas l'un des couples qu'il avait prévu.  
  
-Weasley Ginny

La dernière des Weasley se leva sont visage de la couleur de ses cheveux  
  
-Et Blaise Zabini  
  
-Le Pr Flitwick  
  
-Et le Pr Bibine  
  
Dumby commença à paniquer mais il ne pouvait rien faire, cela serait avouer que c'était un coup monté, il devait donc jouer le jeu.  
  
-Le Pr Trelawney  
  
-Et Cho Chang  
  
La chouette à lunette regarda la jeune chinoise le visage ruisselant de larmes s'approcher d'elle et lui dit:  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chèrie c'est un signe du destin.  
  
-Black Sirius. Continua Dobby

-Et Lupin Remus  
  
Les deux anciens maraudeurs échangèrent un regard et se levèrent d'un même geste  
  
-Bien, bien dit Dumbledor nous somme à la moitié continuons  
  
-Finnigan Seamus  
  
Le Gryffondor quitta sa table avec dignité...  
  
-Et Parkinson Pansy  
  
Et s'éttala en entendant le nom de sa partenaire  
  
-Thomas Dean  
  
Celui ci rejoigni son ami en tentant de cacher son fou rire.  
  
-Et Lovegood Luna.  
  
-Weasley Ronald.  
  
Ron n'en menait pas plus large que sa soeur un peu plus tôt  
  
-Et Rusard Argus  
  
Ron s'évanouit et Harry et Hermione dur plonger dans leurs assiettes pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer.  
  
-Malefoy Drago  
  
Le Serpentar se leva avec toute sa fiertée abituelle et regarda la salle de son petit air hautain  
  
-Et Granger Hermione  
  
Hermione pâlit et Harry tomba de son banc tellement il riait.  
  
-Bien dit Dumby voici maintenant notre dernier couple.  
  
Roulement de tambour  
  
-Potter Harry  
  
Ce dernier qui avait un mal fou à s'empêcher de rire gagna l'estrade il s'était légèrement calmé arrivé là bas.  
Ron qui venait de se réveiller grogna:  
  
-De toute façon ça peu pas être pire que moi  
  
Et Harry repartit d'un nouveau fou rire mais lorsqu'il entendit :  
  
- Et Rogue Severus  
  
Il s'arrêta net de rire et il entendit Ron dire:  
  
-A bas si finalement.  
  
-Voila dit Dumbledor qui finalement était assez contant, en effet sa promettais d'être drôle.Nos 20 candidats on été choisis leur appartements vont maintenant leur être attribués pour les trois prochains mois à venir.  
  
Sur ce une bonne partit des 20 consernés s'évanouit.Et un fou rire gigantesque envahi la grande salle.

-----------------

Vâla vous savez donc les couples choisis(non mais serieusement vous avez cru que j'allais mettre Harry et Cho ensemble??)Si vous plait dite moi se que vous en pensez ça m'aide bcp.

'Ros bessous


	5. problème de literie

**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling.à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)  
  
**rating :** R pour les chapitres à venirs  
  
**couple :** y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP  
  
**Avertissement :** cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.  
  
**NDA :** C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.  
  
**NDA2:** Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**réponses aux reviews**

**onarluca**:Kikoo  
Je suis farpetemant d'accord avec toi, ces couples là son bien mieux. T'aurait vu comment je me suis fait tuer pour avoir mit cho et Riry ensemble, ça ma bien fait rire.  
C'est sur que ses deux tête de mules ensemble pendant 3 mois ça promet de faire des étincelles, d'ailleurs ça comment ds ce chap.

**Ptite elfe:** oh une elfe !!! Mici pour t'es 3 reviews  
c'est normale que t'es pas résistée au yeux de chien battu, je suis très forte pour ça (j'ai du être un chien ou un Sirius Black dans une autre vie. Lol.)  
T'as raison il est taré Dumby et si tu veux savoir moi non plus j'aime pas ce genre d'émission.  
Mais si mais si c'est pour le bien de la fic.Et pis arrête de pleurer et lis plutôt le chap 4 il va te rassurer. Pour ce qui est que Riry et Sev se tapent dessus sa devrai arriver tard.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** Kikoo je t'es vraiment fait peur ?Dsl  
Si tu a aimée se chapitre va voir le prochain c'est le début de la cohabitation Harry/ Rogue et le voilà maintenant!!

**Lunenoire:** Mici pour tes 2 reviews, Moi aussi j'adore la remarque de Ron à la fin.  
J'espere que la suite te plaira tjs autant.

**BeNaNe :** Kikoo  
Tu sais que tu me fais marrer toi?? Pour ce qui est de la suite elle arrive, j'ai fini le chap 7 et j'ai une idée pour le 8 se qui veux dire qu'il sera écrit avant que j'aille me coucher... Bon je voulais te dire que élasse la suite arrivera de - en - vite vu que c'est la reprise des cours et que j'ai la facheuse tandance de faire mes devoirs à la dernière minute. :(

Autremant si tu à lu ma bio tu peux voir que Mumus/Rius est l'un de mes couple préféré alors j'en ai profitée!!! En plus je savait que sa te ferait plaisir...

POur ce qui est de tes reviews de 200 mètres ça me dérange pas moi j'aime bien.

J'attend tes commentaire pour ce chap....

**Lise :  
**Moi aussi ça m'arrive pas souvant de lire des fics drôle alors c'est pour cela que j'ai écrit celle là... Alors comme ça le surnom de Sevy et les patchs ton fait rire eh be je suis fiaire de môôaaaa...

_**CH5 ou un problème de literie**_  
  
Lorsque le choc du tirage fut passé les vingt élus furent conduits au troisième étage dans une petite pièce comportent plusieur canapés.Harry sourit lorqu'il se rendit conte que c'était la salle sur demande.

Le trio des Gryffondors s'assit sur l'un des canapés et il se mirrent à discute:

-Au mon dieu c'est horrible. Murmura Ron qui ne s'était pas remit du choc

-Te plaint pas je crois que c'est Harry qui est le plus mal tombé. Dit Hermione en lançant un regard de côté à Harry.

-Nan à mon avis on est tous mal tombé.Dit Harry d'un air renfrogné

.-Tu crois que Rogue et toi aller tenir trois mois dans un appart sans vous entre tuer? demanda Ron.

Harry allait répliquer mais Dumbledor arriva à ce moment là. Il les regarda tous tour à tour les yeux pétillants de malice, mais, aussi et surtout, de folie. Puis il prit la parole:

-Bien maintenant que vous avez été choisis, vous allez ressevoir vos appartement.Je vais vous appeler par couples, vous dire où il se trouve et vous donner le mot de passe:

-Neville et Nynphadora, le 1er étage le tableau de la belle au bois dormant, le mot de passe: bierraubeurre

-Ginny et Blaise, le 4eme étage la gargouille-chien, le mot de passe: il est beau le nonos

-Fillius et Mme bibine, le 2eme étage le tableau de la dragonne, le mot de passe: Flameche

-Sybille et Cho, le 6ème étage le tableau d'un paquet de mouchoir, le mot de passe: sanglot

-Sirius et Remus, le 7eme étage le tableau d'une meute de chien, le mot de passe:méfait accomplit

-Seamus et Pansy, le 5ème étage le tableau de Nicholas Flamel, le mot de passe la pierre philosophale

-Dean et Luna, les cachots le tableau d'un loup hurlant à la lune, le mot de passe: vive les fizwizbiz

-Ron et Argus, le 2eme étage le tableau d'un attrapeur, le mot de passe: vif argent

-Hermione et Drago, le 1er étage le tableau d'une marrier, le mot de passe: impardonnable

-Harry et Severus, le 3eme étage le tableau d'un serpent, le mot de passe :fourchelangue

-Bien je crois vous avoir tout dit, les épreuves commence des demain. Sur ce bonne fin de journée.

Après avoir reçu leur indications les Gryffondor se donnairent rendez-vous le soir dans la grande salle.

Ensuite Harry se résigna à suivre Rogue qui était sur le point de quitter la pièce.Ils furent bientôt arrivés devant un tableau représantant un magnifique serpent d'une belle couleur or qui semblait dormir. Mais il se redressa finallement et commença à fixer Harry qui le regardait avec admiration. Celui-ci fut bientôt tiré de sa contemplation par un:

-Combien de temps contez vous rester là à regarder stupidement ce tableau?Lancé par Rogue et sa simpatit habituelle.

Harry fini par prononcer le mot de passe et pénaitra dans la première pièce suivi de près par Rogue.La pièce semblait être un salon : les murs étaient d'un bleu tendre et le sol était fait de parquet. Le mobilier était simple une table occupait le côté gauche de la pièce, à droite se tenait une cheminée entourée de deux fauteuils noirs. Harry observa les porte, la pièce en contait trois plus celle de l'entré. Il y en avait deux au mur enface d'eux et une à leur gauche. Il regarda Rogue se diriger vers celle la plus à gauche des deux porte en face d'eux. Lui se déssida alors à passer celle à sa gauche .Il pénaitra dans la pièce qui s'avaira être une bibliothèque, il se dirigea vers l'une des étagère prit un livre et était sur le point de 'ouvrir lorsqu'un véritable hurlement le fit sursautter:

-ALBUS, JE VAIS VOUS TUER !!!!!!!!!! Il reconnu la douce et mélodieuse voix de son très cher er très aimer maître des potions.

Dans un soupire il se rendit dans la pièce où Rogue était entré un peu plus tôt . Il trouva celui-ci dans l'encadrement de la porte et du donc attendre que Rogue ne se bouge. Losque cela fut fait il put enfin comprendre la raison de ce hurlement.Il se tenait dans se qui devait être là chambre, une très belle chambre à la tapisserie d'un beau vert émeraude et avec un lit, un lit c'était bien là le problème il y a peut être une autre chambre me direz vous, en fait c'est ce qu' Harry avait pensé jusqu'au moment où il se rendit conte que c'était un lit deux places. Il se mit tout d'abord à pâlir puis à rougir aux images qui apparaissait à la vision de se lit. Et il ne put que se mettre à la recherche des toilettes, qu'il trouva en passant la seul autre porte que contait la chambre, lorsqu'il se rendit conte que ses images les mettaient en scènes lui et Rogue dans le dit lit dans des positions pas très catholiques.

Après avoir renvoyé son déjeuner Harry se rendit dans le salon et s'affala dans l'un des fauteuil où il passa le restent de son après midi.

Vers19 heures il déssendit dans la grande salle, lorsqu'il passa la porte il s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils, une sixième table avait été installée et Ron et Hermione y étaient installés. Ils se dirigea vers eux et comprit en voyant Sirius et Ginny que cette table avait été installée pour les... candidats ou victimes de la folie Dumbledorienne. Il s'assit près de ses amis qui n'avait pas l'air de meilleurs humeurs que lui:

-Ca va Harry? Lui demanda Hermione d'un ton faussement enjoué.

-Très bien à par qu'il est hors de question que je dorme dans le même lit que se bâtard. Lui répondit-il d'un ton décontracté. Et vous?

-Pareil lui dit Ron sauf que moi en plus je vais avoir à supporter se sac-à-puces de Miss Teigne.

-De même que toi Harry.Lui dit Mione.

Le reste du repas se passa assez bien Harry ayant presque oublié Rogue.Mais lorsque le repas prit fin il revint à la réalitée et du se diriger, telle un condamné montant à l'échafaud, vers son appartement .  
Là-bas il maudit Dumbledor d'avoir "oubli" de mettre un canapé dans le salon.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se coucher il préféra se coucher par terre que dans le lit. Le sol était horriblement froid et Harry frissona. Après 1 heure à tenter de s'endormir, il entendit Rogue bouger et lui dire:

-Potter vener dans se lit je ne voudrais pas, demain, parce que vous êtes malade, être accusé de vous avoir forcé à dormir par terre .

Harry ne répondit pas et fit semblant de dormir

-Potter arrêtez de faire le gamin sa ne marche pas avec moi,alors venez ici avant que ne perde patience!

Harry ne bougea encore pas

-Je vous aurais prévenu Potter

Avant que Harry ne conprenne se qui lui arrivait il se sentit soulever du sol par une main qui l'avait attrapé au col de sa chemise puis, il se sentit s'écraser sur le matelat et ensuite plus rien jusqu'a ce qu'un poit vienne se placer à côté de lui et qu'il entende Rogue lui dire:

-Je vous avait prévenu Potter!

Maintenant au chaud sous les couvertures il sombra dans le sommeil et fit des rêve assez étrange dans lesquel Rogue avait un rôle bien particulié.

Le lendemain étant un dimanche lorsqu'il se réveilla il était 10 heure.Il se doucha et s'habilla rapidement puis il rejoigni la grande salle où Ron et Hermione l'attendait:

-Alors bien dormit? lui demanda Mione

-Mouais...dit-il d'un ton peu convaincu

Il leur raconta ce qui c'était passé .Lorsqu'il eu fini Ron voulu lui dire quelque chose mais il fut coupé par l'arrivé des hiboux.  
Une dizaine de chouette naine dessendit vers leur table.

-Qu'est c'est?demanda Ron alors qu'une chouette venait se poser devand lui.

-C'est surremant les chouette qui nous apportent les qizz ou les défis de la journée dit Hermione en d'éttachant la petite lettre attachée à la patte du volatille devant elle. Harry se tourna vers Rogue pour voir si il avait reçu une lettre car lui n'en avait eu aucune. En effet Rogue tenait dans sa main une petite lettre de couleur violette qu'il mit dans sa poche après avoir donné quelque graine au petit oiseau devant lui. A la fin du p'tit dej' Harry remonta à l'appart praissé de savoir se que contenait la petite enveloppe.  
--------------------------

Voili Voilou je sais pas quand arrivera la suite, surremant demain.

Comme vous avez pu le constater se chapitre est plus long que les autre.

J'attent tjs vos remarque les bonne comme les mauvaises(enfin je préfère les bonne mais bon)ça m'aide beaucoup

'Ros Zibous biens baveux


	6. Quizz et premier défi

**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)  
  
**rating :** R pour les chapitres à venirs  
  
**couple :** y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP  
  
**Avertissement :** cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.  
  
**NDA :** C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.  
  
**NDA2:** Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**onarluca:**Ouai t'as raison la 1 nuit c'est pas trop mal passée mais bon je pense pas que se sera tjs comme ça. Pour ce qui est des défis et des quizz y en a un de chaque ds ce chapitre (ce sont pas les pires, je te rassure). Autrement ça viendra ds les autres chps.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** Alors ce chapitre ta plus? voila le suivant. POur ce qui est de la longueur des chps va voir à la fin des reponses aux reviews, ce que je vous propose

**SNAPESLOVE :** coôôôaaaa??? la grde SNAPESLOVE ma écrit une review ji crois po (l'auteuse relit 10 fois la review) à bas si. Alors comme ça ma fic te plait??? Tu m'en voit ravis .POur ce qui est de la longueur des chps va voir à la fin des reponses aux reviews, ce que je vous propose. Mici pour tes félicitations j'espere que la suite te plaira encore...

**BeNaNe: **Kikoo alor je vais faire viteuh... Tu sait que t'es pas la seul à tomber de ta chaise en lisant ma fic ? Moi je la relit je me demande si finalement je vais pas aller rejoinde Dumby à l'asile .Lol.  
Vi encore 1 fois j'adore les Rius / Mumus et oui je pense que je vais aussi parler des autres ... tard.

POur ce qui est de la longueur des chps va voir à la fin des reponses aux reviews, ce que je vous propose

**Nardy** : Kikoo Mici pour tes 2 reviews sa me fait très plaisir de savoir que sa te plait, la suite arrive maintenant et je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes mais l'orth c'est pas mon fort.Dsl....

**Crackos : **Bon pour cette fois je te pardonne j'espère que la suite te rassure et qu'elle te plait tjs autant.

**edge **: Tien quequ'un que je connais pas alors ma fic te plait? j'en suis ravis !! Voila la suiteuh

_**NOTE TRES IMPORTANTE A L'ATTENTION DES LECTEURS!!!!!**_ Une dernière petite chose pour ceux ou celle qui se plaignent de la longueur des chapitres je vais vous proposez de me dire si vous préfèrez que :  
-J'écrive des chapitres longs mais que je udpade - souvent (tout les 2 ou 3 jours max)  
ou  
-Je laisse mais chapitres comme ils sont et je udpade vite (3 a4 chapitres pour 2 jours)  
Alors voila à vous de choisir dite moi le vite par reviews le vote est ouvert jusqu'a Lundi 8/11 à 17h30 à vous de choisir  
**_CH6 ou quizz et premier défi_**  
  
Une fois qu' il fut entré dans le salon, Harry se remarqua que Rogue était dejà là. Apparament il venait d'arriver car il n'avait pas encore ouvert la petite enveloppe violette. Harry dessida donc d'aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque qu'il avait découvert le jour préssédant et de revenir un peu plus tard, il prit un livre au hazard et alla s'installer sans l'un des fauteuil du salon, devant la cheminée.  
Il commença à lire le livre intitullé "la flamme de la vie". Mais il fut bientôt dérangé par Rogue qu'il entendit dire :  
  
-C'est quoi cette connerie? Potter vennez là.  
  
Harry se leva et inspira profondémant histoire de se retenir de ballancer son livre à traver la tronche de Rogue.Une fois légèrement calmé, il s'approcha de la table et demanda  
  
-Oui professeur, qui y a t-il?  
  
Rogue lui tendit le papier qu'il avait dans les mains. Harry put enfin assouvir sa curiositée et lire se que contenait la lettre qu'avait reçu Rogue au petit déjeuné:  
  
_Bonjour à vos deux,_

_J'espere que votre appartement vous plait et que vous avez passer une bonne première nuit.  
Vous savez donc désormais coment je vous ferait parvenir les quizz et les épreuves.Je vous priraient de bien vouloir me renvoyer votre réponse avant 22 heure se soir par la chouette mise à votre disposition, toute réponce non reçu contera comme nul Donc après le blabla voici la question du jour:_

_Citez moi trois exprétions ayant à la fois rapport avec le jardinage et à la fois avec l'amour.  
  
Albus Dumbledor_  
  
Sur ce Harry éclata de rire et dit plus à lui même qu'à Rogue  
  
-Où vat-il chercher tous ça?  
  
Il continua à rire ce qui irita Rogue qui lui dit:  
  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y à de drôle Potter.  
  
Harry reprit sont serieu et lui réplicat d'une voix froide  
  
-C'est peut-être normal vu que vous ne conpreniez pas ce qui est écrit dans cette lettre, car un vous ne savez pas se qu'est l'humour et de deux vous ne savez pas se qu'est l'amour, donc vous ne pouvez pas comprendre cette question.  
  
-Contrairement à se que vous pouvez pensez Potter j'ai déjà eu quelqu'un dans ma vie.réplica Rogue  
  
-Avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie ne veux pas toujours dire en être amoureux. Harry avait eu l'air soudain perdu en disant cela  
  
Le maître des potions ne trouva rien à lui répondre et la discution fut close. Harry se pencha à nouveau sur le parchemin et se mit à réfléchir (et oui ça lui arrive.)

-Je sais murmura t-il  
  
Il se précipita dans la chambre et revin quelque minute plus tard un parchemin, une plume et un pot d'encre dans les mains. Il s'installa à la table, en face de son professeur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, et écrivit:  
  
_Severus Rogue_

_Harry Potter_

_Quizz N1 le 2/12_

_Question : citez moi 3 expression ayant à la fois rapport avec le jardinage et à la fois avec l'amour._

_Réponse:_

_-rouler une pelle_

_-se prendre un rateau _

_-se faire envoyer sur les roses_  
  
Il sourit avec satisfaction et le tendit à Rogue qui le regardait avec curiositée. Ce dernier le lut en silence et haussa un ourcil d'amusemant, lui rendit la lettre et lui montra une petite chouette posée sur le rebord de la cheminée. Harry s'approcha de l'oiseau qui vint se poser sur son bras et attendait passiement que le jeune homme est fini de lui attacher l'enveloppe à la patte. Ensuite Harry la conduisit jusqu'a la fenêtre de la chambre et la regarda s'envoller.

La première semaine se passa ainsi entre quizz débiles et enguelade en tout genre.  
Lorsque le week end arriva le parc de Poudlard commença à être blanc de neige..Ce matin là Severus se réveilla comme d'habitude de bonne heure et de mauvaises humeur, il fut surprit de constater que le lit à côté de lui était vide, absence total de Potter à l'horizon.Il fronça les sourcils, d'habitude le week-end Potter faisait le fénéant et se levait vers 10h30 voir 11h00.  
  
"Peut-être ss'est il levé tôt pour travailler." pensa t-il  
  
#Non la Sev tu rêve Potter qui travail c'est pas possible #Lui, dit sa petite conscience  
  
Il haussa les épaules et déssendit à la grande salle.Là-bas il y trouva la petite chouette de Dumbledor.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, pourquoi n'état elle pas arrivée avec le reste du courrier, au petit déjeuner ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et la vit avec surprise venir voleter autour de lui. Il fini quand même par attraper la petite lettre qui était attachée à la patte du volatile et l'ouvrit immdiatemant:  
  
_Epreuves du 8/12  
  
Severus,  
Le temps des quizz est révolut, voici maintenant celui des épreuves.L'épreuve du jour est pour vous et pour vous ceul Severus. En effet Harry ne pourra vous aider car il à été.... kiddnappé on saitseulement qu'il est encore dans l'enceinte du chateau, mais où?  
Votre mission: retrouver Harry et le sauver  
  
Bonne chance agent 00... euh Severus_  
  
Severus soupira bruyamment si il n'avait pas su que s'était un coup monté il aurait dit que c'était tout à fait le genre de Potter de se foutre dans des situations pareils et qu'a chaque fois c'était à lui d'aller l'en tirer.Il marchait dans le couloir du deuxième étage lorsqu'il se dit que finalement c'était pas si mal si Potter était perdu à jamais.  
  
#C'est truqué Sev Potter ne va pas mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de rêver les yeux ouvert#Le réprimanda sa conscience  
  
"Bas on peu toujours espérer" Ce dit il.  
  
#Ouai t'as raison après tout on dit bien que l'espoir fait vivre# Dit la petit voix qu'il se rappelait avoir appelée, quand il était petit, Clochette, car un jour lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir sa mère lui avait lut un livre moldu que sa mère à elle lui lisait très souvent lorsqu'elle était elle même petite. Ce livre racontait l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui ne grandissait jamais, cela avait émerveillé le petit Severus, qui lorsque la première fois qu'il avait parlé à sa conscience l'avait pris pour une fée, s'était rappelé de celle de l'histoire et avait ainsi nommée sa petite conscience Clochette.  
  
"Alors j'le cherche po" Demanda t-il à sa conscience le ton plein d'espoir  
  
#Je pense pas que Dumby soit content si il apprend que t'as pas voulu sauvez son chouchou#  
  
"Ouai" dit il peu convaincu.  
  
Il fut bientôt arrivé dans la chambre penché au dessus de la valise de Potter. Bon où est ce qu'il range cette foutu carte?  
Après une heure de recherche acharnée, c'est à dire avoir mit l'appart sans dessus dessous il trouva se qu'il cherchait, posée bien en évidance sur la table de chevet de Harry.  
  
Après avoir maudit ce dernier pour un bon milliard d'année, Rogue regarda la carte et repaira un petit point marqué Harry Potter. Il pensa distraitemant que ça devait être le cerveau des personnes qui apparaissait sur cette carte, car le point qu'il regardait n'était pas gros dutout.

Il monta au 7 eme étage passa 12 tapisserie, déverouilla 8 porte, annula 27 sortilège de protections, évita 75 piège et térrassa un dragon à coup de poin... (euh non la j'exagère) et fini par arriver dans une pièce où il trouva un Potter assit dans un fauteuil entrunt de lire un livre, et qui quand il le vit arriver lui dit:  
  
- Et bien vous voilà enfin, vous en avez mit du temps.  
  
Le maître des potions vit rouge, il s'approcha du sauveur du monde, leva sa baguette vers lui et murmura un pétrificus totalus attrappa l'un des pieds du survivant et le traina ainsi pendant tout le chemin inverse jusqu'a l'appartement sans se soucier de lui faire éviter les murs. Arrivé dans le salon de l'appart Rogue murmura un finite incantatem et se mit dos à Potter, très grossière erreur.  
Le Potter qui souffrait d'un légers mal de dos du à sa dessente, lui sauta littéralement dessu (pas dans se sans là bande de pervers(e). Sans suivit une lutte acharnée .A la fin les deux adversaires se séparairent et dans un dernier regard plein de haine se rendirent à la grande salle pour le déjeuner.  
Là-bas un silence abasourdit les saluat, tous les fixaient, en effet ils offrait un bien étrange spectacle:  
Harry les cheveux plus ébourrifés que jamais avait un oeil au beurre noir et boittait de la jambe gauche. Severus quand à lui avait le nez en sang et son bras droit formait un angle étrange. Ils étaient tout les deux débrayé comme si ils venaient de se battrent contre un troll. Cela fit rire Dumby qui leur adressa un petit signe de la main récoltant un regard noir des deux hommes.  
  
-Eh bien dit il je vois que les deux premiers candidat à avoir reçu une épreuve l'ont accomplit .Je vous féllicite messieurs.  
  
Les deux consernés se dirigèrent vers leur table. Ron regarda Harry s'assoir à côté de lui et lui demanda prudemment :  
  
-Euh... Harry Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé? ça va?  
  
-Rien, rien Ron j'ai juste déssendut la moitiée des marches que conte se château sur le cul, puis j'ai témoigné mon affection pour lui à mon partenaire, et si ça ne te dérange pas maintenant j'aimerais manger parce que je suis levé depuis 5h30 du mat' à cose d'un vieu fou illuminé qui à eu la très bonne idée d'inventer un jeu débile où je me retrouve enfermé 7 jours sur 7 dans un pauvre appart' 3 pièces avec un seul lit et un bâtard gresseu et visqueu pour le partagé avec moi, et qu'est ce que j'ai en retour le droit de me faire taper dessus par le dit bâtard visqueu et accsessoirement prof de potion, mais aussi le droit de me faire regarder comme si je débarquais de Mars et de me voir demander si ça va . Alors oui Ron je vais très bien ET LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE BORDEL !!!  
  
IL avait dit tout cela d'une seule traite et d'une voix glaciale en fusillant Rogue du regard.  
Ron le regardais avec des yeux de Merlan frit et allait lui dire quelque chose mais la porte de la grande salle souvrit avec fraca. Une silhouette noire se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
-Ah, bien dit Dumbledor mes très chers élèves voici quelq'un qui va désormais avoir une place très importante dans cette école.  
--------------------------------------  
Voila ça s'arrête la alors à votre avis qui c'est et quel est cette place si importante qu'il ou elle va prendre?  
J'attend vos idée...

'Ros zibou .Adharas


	7. le présentateur

**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)  
  
**rating :** R pour les chapitres à venirs  
  
**couple :** y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP  
  
**Avertissement :** cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.  
  
**NDA :** C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.  
  
**NDA2:** Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**_NOTE TRES IMPORTANTE A L'ATTENTION DES LECTEURS!!! !!_**Une dernière petite chose pour ceux ou celle qui se plaignent de la longueur des chapitres je vais vous proposez de me dire si vous préfèrez que :  
-J'écrive des chapitres longs mais que je udpade - souvent (tout les 2 ou 3 jours max) pour :**0**

ou

-Je laisse mais chapitres comme ils sont et je udpade vite (3 a4 chapitres pour 2 jours). Pour : 2  
Alors voila à vous de choisir dite moi le vite par reviews le vote est ouvert jusqu'a Lundi 8/11 à 17h30 à vous de choisir

peut importe : **1**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**onarluca :** Alors ça te plait tjs très bien !! j'espere que se sera aussi le cas de la suite. La vala

**Melindra :** Ca te plait ? super !! Les nuit et la salle de bain viendront un peu plus tard, quoi que ds ce chp il soit cas de salle de bain enfin vas voir.Vis Dumby à de très bonne idée mais si vous avez des propositions elle seront les bien venu. Qd à ta fic je l'avait commencée mais j'ai pas eu le temps de lire la suite je vais essayer d'y aller ce week-end. Vala

**BeNaNe :** Kikoo, Tu trouve ça encore drôle bas purée!!! La suite vas, j'espere te plaire, mais je te le dit t'es pas au bout de tes surprise

Personne n'a trouvé qui c'était le ... oups j'allais le dire alors le nouveau. c'est po drôle

Tu vas être contente parce que ds le chp que je posterais Samedi (normalement ) On va voir un peu du Sirius /Mumus...

Mici pour ton vote et voila la suiteuh... Ta chouette (super le surnom j'te félicite, Lol)

**dragounette :** est m'est t'es trop pressée toi !!!

**Lunenoire :** mici pour t'es 2 reviews pour la réaction: A bas ça je peut pas te dire .... Dsl et vi Dumby est vraiment cintré ... comme moi. Lol.

**nardy :** Bas quoi t'aime pas qd il se tape dessus ?? moi j'aime bien. Euh non c'était po la bonne réponse, alors je fais côôaaa?? Vala la suite

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** T'inquiéte y'aura encore les détails et les chps seront pas bcp plus cour que ceux là. Pour la perte de points bas a voir Riry le dit à Rogue (Dsl j'avais oubliée de le préssiser) Mici pour ton vote et bonne lecture.

**Aurelien52 :** Game over bien que oui elle aurrait pu prendre une grd place mais elle elle arrive encore plus tard.  
  
**_Ch7 ou le présentateur_**  
  
Tout le monde regarda le nouveau venu avec curriositée.Qui cela pouvait il bien être ?  
La réponses leur fut donnée lorsque la silhouette s'avança dans la lumière. Plusieur le regardairt avec incrédulitée et beaucoup avec dégout.  
  
La question que tous se posaient désormais était que fesait il là et pourquoi Dumbledor avait dit qu'il occuperait désormais une place importante? Dumbledor y répondit bientôt:  
  
-Je vous présente notre nouveau présentateur!!!  
  
-Présentateur, mais présentateur de quoi Albus?Demanda Minerva  
  
-Et bien en fait je m'etait dit que le jeuque j'ai mis en plac n'était pas assez montrez aux spectateur. En fait je pense que ceux qui ne participe pas à ce jeu ne savent pas se qui se passe. Alors j'ai déssidé d'embaucher quelqu'un qui viendrait à Poudlard pour tous les soirs nous fair un conte rendu de la journée de nos candidats et tous les soirs leur poser des questions sur leur mode de vie à deux.  
  
Il sourit et s'adressa à l'homme :  
  
-Je vous en prit venez vous joindre à nous .  
  
Dumbledor fit apparaitre une chaise à la table des professeurs. Le conserné ( plus con que serné) vint s'assoir et commença à manger sans se soucier des regards posé sur lui.  
  
A la table des candidats  
  
-Il est taré de l'avoir embauché. Dit Ron  
  
- Oh tu sais Ron avec Dumbledor on peux s'attendre à tour. Lui dit Mione  
  
-Ouai regarde qui il a prit comme prof de potions. Dit Harry  
  
-Potter arrêtez vos insinuation à la con . Dit Rogue qui était assis à côté de lui  
  
-La ferme, de toute façons il est comme vous alors c'est normale qu'il l'ai pris . Cracha Harry  
  
-Potter je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi.  
  
- De toute façons vous ne me permettez rien alors qu'est ce que sa change .  
  
- C'est tout à fait normale que je ne vous permette rien vous vous comportés comme un gamin de deux ans gâté et préttencieux, que voulez vous que l'on permette à quelqu'un dans votre genre ?

- Moi au moin on peux me faire confience parce que je suis pas un ancien mangemort

-20 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Dit Rogue dont la colère se lisait dans les yeux.

-Vous avez oubliez que vous n'aviez pas le droit. Nous ne somme pas en cours et vous n'avez pas le droit de profiter que je sois avec vous tous le temps pour m'enlever des point, Alors fermez-là.  
  
-Ca suffit tout les deux. Leur dit une voix froide derrière eux  
  
Harry jeta un regard noir plein de haine au présentateur et quitta la grande salle.

Arrivé devant le tableau il eu une idée et s'adressa au serpent qui gardait l'entrée.  
Après s'êtrez mit d'accord avec lui, Harry Pénetra dans l'appartement.

Une demi heure plus tard il fut dérangé par quelqu'un qui hurlait à la porte. Il comprit qu'on s'adressait à lui lorsqu'il entendit:  
  
-POTTER QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT AVEC CE PUTAIN DE TABLEAU ???  
  
-J'ai juste changé le mot de passe, pourquoi? Ce n'est pas interdit que je sache ?  
  
-ET MOI JE FAIS COMMENT POUR ENTRER SANS LE MOT DE PASSE????  
  
-Vous n'entrez pas, vous savez se qu'on dit? Pas d'bras pas d'chocolat.  
  
-POTTER DONNEZ MOI CE MOT DE PASSE.  
  
-Bon si vous y tenez temps c'est:  
  
sssssiiiiilllliiiiissssss sssssssssrrrrrrrrraaaaaaccchhhhhhhhhhh sssssssnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaappppppeeee sssseeeesii ccchhhhhh sssssssstttttoooooooossssssiiiii .  
  
-CE QUI VEUT DIRE ???  
  
-Entrez je vous le dirais ensuite.  
  
Après un vingtène de tentative Rogue entra et Harry eu un sourire mauvais.  
  
-Alors qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?? demanda Rogue  
  
-Vous tenez tant que ça à le savoir??  
  
-OUI !!!  
  
-Bon,bon vous énervez pas ... ça veut dire :  
  
-Moi Severus Rogue suis un connard.  
  
Il avait dit cela d'un ton très détaché.  
  
-QUOI??  
  
Rogue ne pouvant sans empêcher giffla Harry et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, ce deshabilla et entra dans la douche.

Pendant ce temps là Harry était encore sous le choque, il carressait sa joue meurtrie. La haine c'était infiltrée en lui telle un poison. Il se jura de se venger de Rogue  
  
&n'empêche tu l'avait mérrité &Lui souffla sa conscience ( plus con que science)  
  
'T'as gueule je t'ai pas sonnée'  
  
Severus sorti de la douche et entendit un bruit étrange qui provenait d'une étagère, il attrapa une serviette et s'approcha du placard qu'il ouvrit.  
  
A l'interieur il trouva une boite noire et rectangulaire il fronça les sourcils et déssida de demander à Ptter se qu'était cette chose . Il sortit donc de la salle de bain et trouva Potter étallé sur le lit, il le contempla pendant quelque seconde et entendit sa petite conscience lui dire:  
  
#Il est mimis non? on dirait un petit ange...#  
  
"Non mais sa va pas la tête Potter mimis t'es tarée, ma parole. "  
  
Il se ressaisit et dit de sa voix toujours aussi froide :  
  
- Potter est ce que cette chose vous appartient?  
  
Le dit Potter se redressa et jetta un coup doeil surprit à l'objet. Il se leva et le regarda de plus près :  
  
-Où l'avez vous trouvé ? demanda t-il  
  
- Dans la salle de bain, pourquoi?  
  
Harry rougit, releva la tête et répéta :  
  
- Dans la salle de bain?  
  
-Oui dans la salle de bain, et alors qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Rogue qui commençai à s'inpassianter  
  
Harry le fixa, se passa une main dans les cheveux et dit en soupirant :  
  
- C'est une caméra, un objet moldu qui sert à filmer en permanence ce qui se passe dans une pièce.  
  
Rogue pâlit :  
  
- Vous voulez dire qu'on à été filmés dans la salle de bain pendant toute cette semaine?  
  
-Oui et à mon avis pas que dans la salle de bain, je pense qu'il y en a dans toute les pièces .  
  
-Je vaisle tuer !! fut la seule chose ue dit Rogue avant de sortir en trombe.  
  
Il se rua jusqu'a la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, arrivé là-bas il entra aec fraca dans la pièce et éclata presque la caméra sur le bureau de Dumby qui le re gardait avec amusemant  
  
-C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE ???  
  
-Excusez-moi Severus, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas mon idée, c'est celle de Lucius en tant que présentateur il a cru plus judicieux de placer des caméra un peu partout dans les appartements.  
Entant que présentateur il m'a dit que ça l'aidai.

A cette instant arriva un Lucius Malefoy vêtu assez érangement pour un ancien mangemort :

Il portait un pantalon blanc avec une ceinture rouge, des chaussures de même couleur que sa ceinture, un t-shirt lila avec une veste blanche par dessus et dans cheveux on pouvait voir des mèche de toute les couleurs.

Severus le regarda d'un air ébahis, il n'était plus très sur d'avoir à faire à Lucius Malefoy.

- Albus je les .... trouvé . Dit il en brandissant d'un air triomphant un ... micro.  
------------------------------------------------  
Alors comment vous trouvez Lucius présentateur de Poudlard- réalitée ? Moi je trouve qu'il est bien ds se rôle là.  
J'attend vos réactions.

à aussi si vous avez des idées de défi elle sont les biens venu (c'est pas que j'ai pas d'idées c'est juste que plus j'aurai de suggestions plus la fic durrerat longtemps alors à vous de voir)  
Bib zibous


	8. Maraudeur

**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)  
  
**rating :** R pour les chapitres à venirs  
  
**couple :** y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP  
  
**Avertissement :** cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.  
  
**NDA :** C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.  
  
**NDA2:** Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**_NOTE TRES IMPORTANTE A L'ATTENTION DES LECTEURS!!! !!_**Une dernière petite chose pour ceux ou celle qui se plaignent de la longueur des chapitres je vais vous proposez de me dire si vous préfèrez que :  
-J'écrive des chapitres longs mais que je udpade - souvent (tout les 2 ou 3 jours max) pour **2**

ou

-Je laisse mais chapitres comme ils sont et je udpade vite (3 a4 chapitres pour 2 jours). Pour : **2  
**Alors voila à vous de choisir dite moi le vite par reviews le vote est ouvert jusqu'a Lundi 8/11 à 17h30 à vous de choisir

peut importe : **1**

**Reponses aux reviews :**

**onarluca:** Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont être sage ??? Pour ce que je vous réserve bas...bcp de chose !!! Vala la suite

**Crackos :** Mici pour ton vote on vera Lundi si c'est ce que tu veux . La suite arrive ...

**Lunenoire :** Tu vois personne n'était d'accord avec moi qd je disait qu'il était bon pour l'asile!!

**Aurelien52 :** Mici pour ton vote

**Edge : **moi aussi je pense que Lulu sera un bon présentateur. Pour ce qui est de la retransmittion je pense qu'elle aura lieu dans le chp 9.

_**Ch8 ou Maraudeur**_  
  
Harry était assit dans son fauteuil désormais attitré.Il soupira, Rogue était revenu une heure au par-avant et lui avait répété se qu'avait dit Dumbledor.Pour les résumés mon oeil, pour les espionner oui. Il se demanda brievemant ou était Rogue à cette heure si, mais il se dit aussi que plus longtemps il n'était pas la mieu c'était.  
  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui tapait à l'entrée. Il alla ouvrire et se retrouva face à Hermione.  
  
-Salut Mione, qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
  
-Je voulais savoir si ça te disait d'aller faire un tour avec moi et Ron ?  
  
-Oui, biensur ! s'exclama Harry heureux de pouvoir faire autre chose que rester la à se morfondre.  
  
Harry sorti et tendit qu'ils marchaient vers l'appartement de Ron et de Rusard, Harry raconta à Mione ce que Rogue et lui avait découvert.  
  
-Des caméras ? Mais c'est horrible !!  
  
- Ouai, c'est ce que je me suis dit .  
  
Ils arrivairent à cet instant devant le portrait d'un attrapeur brandissant le vif d'or, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Hermione était sur le point de frapper quand le tableau s'ouvrit et qu'une tornade rousse lui fonça dessus. Elle se retrouva allongée au sol avec un Ron étallé sur elle.  
  
- Ronald Weasley c'est quoi ces magniaires ? On ne fonce pas ainsi sur les jeunes filles !! Grogna Hermione.  
  
Ron se releva et lui dit :  
  
-S'cuse Mione . Ch't'avait pas vu.  
  
- Ca j'avais remarquée. Où allait tu ainsi ? Lui demanda Hermione  
  
-A l'infirmerie.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demandairent Harry et Hermione en choeur .  
  
- Ginny s'est fait mordre.  
  
- Mordre ? par quoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Ouai mordre, par le chien-gargouille qui saire de garde à leur appart à elle et à Blaise.  
  
Devant l'air interloqué de ses amis Ron leur explica :  
  
-En fait quand elle à dit le mot de passe "il est beau le nonos" le chien est devenu comme fou, lui à sauté dessus et la mordu.  
  
- Bon on vien avec toi la voir.  
  
- O.K  
  
Il furent bientôt à l'infirmerie où il restairent pendant près de deux heure. Ginny avait été mordue au bras mais cela n'était plus très visible grace au bons soins de madame Pomfresh.  
  
Harry laissa ensuite ses amis et alla se promener au bors du lac car il avait besoins d'être un peu seul. Là-bas il croisa Monsieur Malefoy qui lui adressa un sourire goguenard auquel il répondit par une grimace .  
  
Les cours du Lundi furent un véritable enfer pendant lesquels les Gryffondor perdirent 78 points. Heureusement il ne vit pas l'ombre d'une enveloppe de défi, le mardi non plus d'ailleur.  
  
Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Severus qui vit avec horreur une petite enveloppe bleu attérire sur le bureau de la chambre. Il la regarda pendant quelque seconde puis l'ouvrit. Mais plus il avançait dans sa lecture plus il écarquillait les yeux et regraitait de l'avoir ouvert :  
  
_Severus,  
  
Bon Severus, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais Harry est très déprimé_.  
  
' Comme si j'avait que ça à faire, regarder l'humeur de Potter'  
  
# A bon j'avais pas l'impression que c'était ce que tu pensait l'autre jour# Lui dit sa conscience  
  
' je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez dire '  
  
# Mais oui, mais oui et la p'tite marmotte qu'est-ce quelle fait ?#

#Elle mais le chocolat dans le papier d'alu #  
  
' Mais biensur'  
  
_Alors j'aimerai que vous lui offriez un petit cadeau.  
_  
'A parce qu'en plus je dois dépenser mon argent pour Potter'  
  
_pour lui remontez le morale . Pour cela je vous conseille l'animalerie du Chemin de Traverse._  
  
_Albus Dumbledor et Lucius Malefoy_  
  
'Animalerie ? Je dois lui acheter un animal?  
  
C'est cette instant que choisi Riry pour rentrer.  
  
Severus le regarda, puis regarda la lettre et regarda à nouveau Harry.  
  
- Potter ? Lui demanda Severus, vous aimez les animaux ?  
  
- Oui biensur. Répondit Harry  
  
- Est ce que vous êtes là demain à 14 heures 30  
  
- Oui, pou....  
  
- Ca vous dirait d'avoir un nouvel animal.  
  
- Euh... Oui, pourquoi?  
  
- Alors rejoignez moi ici demain à 14 heures 30  
  
Harry le regarda sortir éberluhé

_**Pendant ce temps dans un appart du 7 eme étage**_  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a 'Rius?  
  
- Je suis inquiet, j'ai peur que Rogue fasse du mal à Harry.  
  
- 'Rius j'ai l'impression que malgré ce que dit Snivellus il ne le déteste pas temps notre p'tit Riry  
  
- Comment tu sait ça?  
  
Remus s'approcha de Sirius d'une démarche très féline. Ce qui fit se réveiller les petites hormones Blackiennes qui avait été réprimées pendant maintenant 20 ans .Sirius se mit à prier pour que Remus ne voit pas la bosse qui s'était formée au niveau de son entre-jambe.  
  
- Fait un peu confience à mon flair.  
  
Remus était maintenant très près, trop près pour le pauvre cerveau de Sirius qui se mit à griller joyeusement l'un des très rare neurones qui passait par là..  
  
- Euh ... Vi ... Madame Monsieur ..... bi..biensur!  
  
Remus sorti en riant  
Néanmoins il revint quelque minutes plus tard et dit:  
  
-Sirius, tu devrait aller prendre une douche. Très froide la douche.  
  
Le dit Sirius se sentit humilié, mais alla tout de suite suivre le conseil de Remus.  
  
_**Mercredi 12/12**_  
  
-Bonjour Potter, vous êtes près ?  
  
-Euh oui...  
  
-Vous ne prenez pas votre cape? Il ne faudrait pas que vous attrapiez froid.  
  
# Depuis quand tu t'occupe de sa santée ?#  
  
-Depuis quand vous vous occupez de ma santée ? Demanda Harry en écos à la conscience de Rogue  
  
' Vite une excuse, viteuh'  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas être accusé de vous avoir emmené dehors pour vous rendre malade.  
  
Harry déssida de laisser tomber et de ne pas chercher, il alla donc chercher sa cape et revin.  
  
Il descendirent dans le hall et quittairent les protections de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner.Ils atterirent dans une petite salle du chaudron baveur réservée au transplaneurs. Harry regarda autour de lui et demanda :  
  
-Pourquoi m'avez vous emmenez ici ?  
  
Severus ne lui répondit pas et le conduisit jusqu'a l'arcade qui ouvrait sur le chemin de traverse . Ils marchairent dans l'aller Harry se demanda où il l'ammenait jusqu'au moment où il le fit rentrer dans une petite boutique qu'il reconnue comme l'animalerie. Il rejoigni Rogue qui s'était arrêté dans l'entrée de la boutique. Le maître des potions se tourna vers lui et lui dit :  
  
- Potter je vous laisse quartier libre pendant une heure vous pouvez choisir un animal qui vous plairai venez me prévenir quand vous aurez trouvé.  
  
Severus était sur le point de partir mais Harry le retin  
  
-Professeur pourquoi tenez vous à m'offrir un animal ?  
  
- Parce que vous sembliez déprimé ses dernier temps et j'ai penser qu'avoir un nouveau compagnon à quattre pattes vous ferait plaisir . Et si j'ai répondu à votre question puis je y aller ?  
  
- Euh oui biensur .  
  
Rogue s'en alla dans un tourbillion de robe noires laissant a Harry le loisir d'observer tous les animaux qui se trouvait dans les cages .  
Il regarda tout d'abord les chouettes en repensant à se qu'avait dit Rogue il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il fesait ça à cause d'un défi de Dumbledor. Puis il alla vers les rats et autre rongeurs, il fit le tour du magasin à plusieur reprises, remarquant qu'un tas d'enfant c'étaient amassés près d'une vitre . Lorsqu'il se furent tous éloignés Harry pu s'approcher de la cage où il vit une petite boule de poile noirs qui s'emblait dormir. IL resta de longue minutes à regarder le petit animal et fini par se dire que c'était celui-là qu'il voulait. Il allait partir à la rechercher de Rogue lorsque la vendeuse vint l'aborder :  
  
-Vous avez trouvez ce que vous voulez jeune homme ?  
  
Il la regarda et dit tout en pointant la vitre :  
  
- Celui là je le trouve très mignon .  
  
- Oh ! c'est un bon choix, nous l'avons depuis une semaine, il est très joueur et très affectif .  
  
- Alors Potter vous avez trouvé ? Dit la voix toujours aussi froide de Rogue .  
  
- Oui !! Répondit Harry en pointant la cage  
  
- Un chien ?? Vous n'êtes pas très horiginale monsieur Potter  
  
- Alors vous le prenez ? demanda la vendeuse  
  
Rogue haussa les épaules et dit :  
  
- Si c'est celui que vous avez choisis alors oui .  
  
La vendeuse leur sourit ouvrit la cage prit le petit labrador avec précotion, lui passa un colier autour du cou et y attacha une laisse qu'elle tendit à Harry qui la prit avec joie.  
  
- J'aimerai aussi celui si dit Rogue en pointant une cage dans laquelle se trouvait un jeune corbeau.  
  
La vendeuse l'attrappa et la tendit à Rogue qui la prit . Ils allairent ensuite payer et la vendeuse leur dit :  
  
- Faite attention, ce chien n'est pas un vulgaire chien : il sent les sentiment envers lui mais aussi entre plusieur personnes.  
  
- Super !! Cria Harry comme un petit enfant.  
  
Une fois sorti de la boutique Severus demanda à Harry :  
  
- Comment conter vous l'appellez Potter ?  
  
Un petit sourir apparu sur les lèvre de Harry :  
  
- Je pensait à ... Maraudeur !!!  
  
Rogue se figea et lui envoya un regard noir.  
  
Ils rentrairent à Poudlard en silence . Arrivé dans l'appartement Harry sorti . Severus s'était allongé sur le lit et avait fermé les yeux, qu'il rouvrit aussitôt en sentant une petite langue rapeuse lui lècher le visage . IL repoussa Maraudeur qui se mit à jouer avec une pantoufle qui trainait par-terre. Severus se déssida à aller lire un livre, mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon il eu l'impression qu'une mini tornade était passée par là. La pièce était sans dessus - dessous et la tapisserie avait été déchiquetée à plusieur endroit. Il se tourna vers le petit chien qui le regardait comme un gamin qui venait de faire une bétise et avait été prit sur le fait.

----------------------------

Vala le 8 eme chaps est finite j'espere qu'il vous plait sinon dite le moi qd même

à aussi si vous avez des idées de défi elle sont les biens venu (c'est pas que j'ai pas d'idées c'est juste que plus j'aurai de suggestions plus la fic durrerat longtemps alors à vous de voir)

'Ros zibous


	9. Mon beau sapin

**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !!  
  
**rating : **R pour les chapitres à venirs  
  
**couple :** y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP  
  
**Avertissement :** cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.  
  
**NDA :** C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.  
  
**NDA2:** Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang  
  
**NOTE TRES IMPORTANTE A L'ATTENTION DES LECTEURS!!! !!**Une dernière petite chose pour ceux ou celle qui se plaignent de la longueur des chapitres je vais vous proposez de me dire si vous préfèrez que :  
-J'écrive des chapitres longs mais que je udpade - souvent (tout les 2 ou 3 jours max) pour : **2  
**  
ou  
  
-Je laisse mais chapitres comme ils sont et je udpade vite (3 a4 chapitres pour 2 jours). Pour : **6** Alors voila à vous de choisir dite moi le vite par reviews le vote est ouvert jusqu'a Lundi 8/11 à 17h30 à vous de choisir  
  
peut importe :** 1**

**_Réponces aux reviews :_**

**onarluca :** Mici pour ta review contente que ça te plaise tjs .Vala la suiteuh

**Snape Black Rose :** Je trouve qu'il est pas mal habillé comme ça moi !! Et pour la suite la voila .

**mimi :** Mici pour ton vote et 'tain mais vous avez quoi contre Lulu en tapette !?!

**BeNaNe :** Kikoo, ouf tu me rassure je croyais que ça te plaisait plus.

Bas vi Lulu en présentateur ça peut être marrant tu va voir  
Et pour le Siry/ Mumus je te dédis ce passage vu que tu aime tant ce couple .

La suite arrive plus tôt que prévut. A aussi je te remerci de m'avoir mise sur ton site :-)))

**galouz :** Mici la fic déjantée continue !!! Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orth mon logiciel à pas de correcteur alors c'est super :-((( Mais t'inquiète j'ai trouvée qlq'un qui veut bien me corriger :-))) Et vala la suite

**ingrid :** Mici pour ton vote. Pour ce qui est du nombre de chps je sais pas j'écris au fur et à mesure que les idées viennent alors.... En parlant d'idée merci pour la tienne je pense qu'il y aura un chp la dessus en tout cas je présiserait au début de celui ci que l'idée vien de toi. Vala la suite.

**nardy :** Mici pour ton vote . Pour Lulu je suis d'accord avec toi il est un peu folasse. rogue lui commence à regarder Riry comme un être humain ouai mais y pourrais faire mieu et je vais le prouver .... un jour peut-être

**kk1 ki li ste fic génial,pa rewieveuse,mai vote la :** Mici pour ton vote et mici pour t'es compliment et contentes que ça plaise .... même si tu reviews pas ;-)

**inconnueromantique :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je serais très contente d'avoir une correctrice parce que l'orth et moi...et pour mon e-mail tu le trouvera ds ma bio. Vala j'attend dc ta réponse.

**Edge :** Vi a mon avis il va pèter un câble et peut-être pas qu'un d'ailleur.

**mifibou :** Un qu'il est trognon mon ch'tit Maraudeur et en plus il est très intelligent. Pour la démarche féline de Mumus t'a cas lui demander .Et il sera enfin avec Siry très bientôt.

**Callypso :** Vi Dumby est vraiment cinglé enfin pour le moment il a été gentil tu vas voir bientôt... Enfin j'en dit pas plus !!  
Pour les objets moldu Dumby est très fort en traffic et peut-être que Mr Weasley y est pour qq chose, et pis pour Lulu depuis que Voldy est tombé (j'espere qui c'est pas trop fait mal...) il est devenu un peu folle...  
Pour ce qui est de la follie t'inquiète moi mais parents on fini par ce dire que ça allait passer parce que qd je me mais à penser à ma fic à table et que j'ai une idée de chp et que je me met à rire toutde ceul c'est terrib'e . Dc j'espere que la suite te plaira autant.

Lucius : (Sort sa baguette ) C'est à cause de toi que tout le monde dit que je suis une tapette ?

Adharas : N.. Non p..pourquoi moi je trouve que ça te va super bien!!

Lucius : Vraiment ? Bas c'est pas toi qui t'est fait draguer par Voldemort !!

Adharas : Par Voldemort . Mouhaha mort de rire !!!

Lucius : Avada Kedav...

Adharas : Non, non j'rigolais

Lucius : Bas justement pas moi c'est ça le problème

CH 9 ou mon beau sapin  
  
Harry soupira et regarda autour de lui . Il était enfin en vacances. Nous étions le samedi 15 Décembre et Harry Potter était assis dans le salon qu'il partageait avec Severus Rogue depuis maintenant 15 jours . Harry se demandait d'ailleur comment il avait fait pour tenir jusque là .  
  
Son regard se porta ensuite vers un panier où était lovée une petite boule de poiles, Maraudeur . Etrangement et il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Rogue détestait le petit chien.  
  
& C'est peut être a cause de :

-Son nom

- Le fait qu'il est réussi à arracher une bonne moitiée de la tapisserie de se salon

- Qu'il est bouffé toute les chaussure du dit Rogue

- Qu'il est réussi à ramener un lapin dans l'appartement et les mit dans le lit à la place de Rogue,

- Ou qu'il est attrapé des puces et qu'il est eut la bonne idée d'aller dormir dans les vêtements du maître des potions.

Et tout cela en trois jours & précisa sa conscience

' Tu croit? c'est pas grand chose pourtant.'  
  
-Potter avez vous finit de révasser?  
  
& Tien quand on parle du loup &  
  
- Bonjour à vous aussi professeur  
  
- Potter arrêter de vous payer ma tête et venez plutôt m'aidez à rentrez ceci.  
  
- A rentrez quoi ?  
  
Rogue entra dans l'appartement et vint se planter devant Harry, qui put constater que son cher partenaire rentrait de l'exterieur vu qu'il était recouvert de neige.  
  
- ... Défi!  
  
Harry était tellement plongé dans la contemplation de ce magnifique bonhomme de neige qu'il n'entendit pas ce que celui ci lui avait dit.  
  
Il allait lui dire mais Rogue était déjà repartit vers la porte et il déssida de le suivre. Arrivé à la porte il se figea, dans le couloir se tenait un immense sapin. A cette instant l'image d'une lettre sur laquelle était dessiné un père noël apparu devant ces yeux et il se souvint que leur défi était de décorer l'appart pour noël. Il aida donc Severus à faire entrer le sapin et poussa un profond soupire lorsque celui ci fut enfin debout près de la cheminée.  
  
-Bien maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'a le décorer !dit Harry  
  
- Ah oui ! Et je pourrais savoir avec quoi vous contez faire ça Potter?  
  
- Ben, aujourd'hui comme toute cette semaine on à le droit d'aller à Pré-au-lard et là-bas il y a un magasin de décorations de Noël.  
Severus ne chercha même pas à protester car il savait que c'était perdu d'avance, à la place il alla dans la chambre chercher sa cape et dit en revenant :  
  
-Autant qu'on y aille maintenant plus vite ça sera fait mieu se sera.  
  
Il partirent donc pour pré-au-lard, et se rendirent dans la boutique dont avait parlé Harry . Là-bas commença un débat très mouvementé sur la couleur des guirlandes .  
  
- Rouges et ors ! Dit Harry  
  
- Ah non ça fait trop gryffondors, vert et argent c'est mieux !  
  
- Non le vert ne ressortira pas !  
  
Après un heure d'argumentations ils opptèrent pour le rouge et argent.  
  
Une fois de retour à Poudlard in décorairent le sapin, ce qui ne fut pas une tache aisée. En effet un coup la position des guirlandes ne plaisait pas à l'un, un coup il y avait trop de rouge à un endroit au gout de l'autre.  
  
Le sapin fini quand même par être fait et les deux partenaire purt l'admirer . Mais comme tout ne pouvait pas bien se passer un certain petit chien pensa qu'aller jouer sous le sapin était une bonne idée et donc le dit chien se préssipita sous le sapin et vu que le sol était légèrement glissant il se prit le pied du sapin en pleine tronche. Le sapin qui se mit aussitôt à ossiler dangereusement et, qui finit naturellement par tomber sous le regard ébahis de deux personnes.  
  
Et sous ce même regard un petit chien très fier de lui sorti de sous les branches .  
  
A cette instant sans fut trop pour Roguequi pèta littéralement un cable. Il attrapa Maraudeur par la peau du dos et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier .puis il l'envoya dehors à coup de pieds au cul. Harry se préssipita hors de l'appart et pris le petit chien tout tremblant dans ces bras . Il lança un regard noir à Rogue et se mit à lui hurler :  
  
- JE VOUS INTERDIT DE LUI FAIRE DU MAL CE N'EST QU'UN BEBE IL NE SAIT PAS QU'IL FAIT DES BÊTISES .  
  
- POTTER ARRÊTEZ DE HURLER COMME CA ET SI CE CHIEN N'ARRÊTE PAS DE FAIRE DES CONNERIES JE VOUS JURE QU'IL VA APPRENDRE A VOLER !!!  
  
- J'aimerais bien voir ça !!! Dit Harry d'un ton goguenard.  
  
Sur ce il sortit sa baguette prononça un sort et le sapin fut de nouveau intacte. Tenant toujours Maraudeur dans ces bras il sortit de la pièce et alla dans le parc.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Je sais que ce chp est cour mais éstimez vous heureux parce que vous n'étiez pas sensez en avoir un aujourd'hui. La suite pour demain normalement et résultat du vote, alors ceux qui n'ont pas encore voté dépêchez vous ...

tjs pour ceux qu'on des idées de défis faite ment par  
Voilà 'Ros Zoubis


	10. le bal de Noël

**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !!  
  
**rating :** R pour les chapitres à venirs  
  
**couple :** y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP  
  
**Avertissement :** cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.  
  
**NDA :** C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.  
  
**NDA2**: Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**onarluca :** Vi je suis méchante avec lui il à pas de bol, un chien et un Potter! Pour les conneries de Maraudeur la il est encore gentil tu vas voir après.

**BeNaNe:** je suis dsl pour ce chp si cour mais vous étiez pas sensez en avoir un hier alors....

La suite arrive maintenant j'espere qu'elle te plaira.

POur ce qui est de continuer à écrire j'ai une autre idée de fic dégentée à propos d'un labhyrinte faut que je développe....

**inconnueromantique **: Mici pour tes encouragements et je vais pas tarder à t'écrire.

**Callypso :** contente de te rappeller de bon souvenirs.

Pour la longueur des chps je fais déjà un chp par jour et y en a qui se plaignent...

Mici pour tes féllicitation je vais essayer de continuer ainsi.

**_NOTE TRES IMPORTANTE A L'ATTENTION DES LECTEURS!!!_** !! Alors le vote est terminé donc voila les résultats pour des chps plus longs et moins souvent : 2 voix 

Pour des chps plus fréquents : 6 voix

Merci à tous ceux qui ont votés . Je voulais juste vous dire que je vais un peu continuer au rythme que j'ai en ce moment histoires d'avoir le temps de faire des chps en réserves . Pour ceux qui avaient votés pour le 1 je suis dsl mais j'espere que vous continurez à me lire qd même

Si vous avez des réclamations à faire écrivez moi une reviews

**_Ch 10 ou le bal de noël_**  
  
Depuis l'histoire du sapin Harry et Severus ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Et lorsqu'au matin du 23 Décembre une petite enveloppe leur fut remis à chaqu'un d'eux ils les lurent avec réticense :

_Bonjours, _

_Comme vous le savez noël approche . Et donc cette année nous avons déssidés d'organiser un bal. Ce sera aux 20 candidats de l'ouvrir. Vous devrez donc avoir une robe de bal convenable pour l'occasion . Mme Sangara vous attends au magasin de vêtements de Pré-au-lard. Pour votre information le bal commencera à19 heures précise dans la grande salle, il sera suivi d'un repas auquel vous êtes convié vous et votre partenaire une table étant réservée à vos deux noms._

_Albus Dumbledor et Lucius Malefoy_

Harry ayant fini sa lecture se leva et dessida d'aller à Pré-au-lard tout de suite . Il sorti donc et se rendi jusqu'a une petite boutique où une petite bonnefemme l'accueuilli :

- Bonjour jeune homme je suppose que vous venez pour le bal de Poudlard?

- Oui c'est ça . Répondit-il en se forçant à sourire

La vendeuse le fit monter sur un tabouret et commença à l'intérogger

- Quelle genre de robe ? quelle couleur voulez vous? cette année nous avons de très beau bleu mais aussi de couleur plus chaude comme le orange...

- Vous n'auriez pas un vert émeraude ?

La femme réflechit et s'éclipsa pendant quelque minute . Elle revin bientôt les bras chargés de robes de verts différents. Après en avoir essayée des dizaine il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, une robe d'un vert émeraude un peu clair avec les manche brodées de fils or et argent. Après avoir payé il sorti et profita d'être ici pour aller acheter les cadeaux de noël pour ces amis.

Après avoir acheté des bonbons de toutes sortes et une robe des canons de Chudlet a Ron, Un livre sur la médicomagies à Hermione, dix paquets de bonbons au citrons à Albus dans l'espoir qu'il fasse une over dose, un livre sur le quiddich a Sirius et un sur la magie à travers les âges à Remus Harry alla s'asseoir car il devait réflechir.

En effet il y a de cela 5 jours Harry avait reçu un défi qui était d'acheter un cadeau pour noël à son partenaire seulement voilà que devait il acheter à Rogue ? Après réflection il pensa à un bijou, pourquoi pas? Il alla donc jusqu' a la bijouterie qui se trouvait près des trois balais . Arrivé là-bas il regarda les viterine et après une demie heure il choisis un pendentif en or blanc avec un serpent de gravé dessus. Une fois le bijou payé il rentra à Poudlard.

**_Lundi 24 Décembre 18_** **_heures _**

- Potter qu'est ce que vous faite ?demanda Rogue en regardant Harry se ballader dans l'appartement avec pour ceul vêtement une serviette attachée autour de la taille

- Je cherche ma robe de bal !!! Ah la voila . Dit il

Severus soupira et alla s'enfermé dans la salle de bain . Il se déshabilla et alla se planter devant le miroir. Tout le monde disait que si il portait des robes grande et noires c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas un beau corp et qu'il en avait honte, mais en faite ils se trompaient tous Severus avait un corp bien fait une peau d'une blancheur d'ivoire et seul quelque cicatrice déformait son torce légèrement musclé.

Il soupira et prit une douche en se disant qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il continuait à faire de la musculature si personne ne profitait de son corp .( t'inquiète je vais arranger ça bientôt)

Il sorti de la douche et pris la robe d'un beau bleu nuit brodé argent et qui lui moulait légèrement le torse, laissant voir des chose intéressante. Il l'enfila et sorti de la salle de bain pour tomber nez à nez avec un Potter enfin habillé. Ils restairent ainsi à se détailler pendant quelque minutes avant que Severus ne finise par briser le silence

- Est ce que je pourrait savoir ce que vous regarder Potter ?

- V... votre robe, elle vous va très bien...

- Merci . Répondit il d'une voix froide.

- B.. bon si on y allait?

Il quittèrent l'appart sans se regarder. Harry était mal à l'aise et ne dit rien jusqu'a ce qu'ils atteignent le hall. Là-bas il attendirent pendant dix bonne minutes sans bouger jusqu'a ce que les portes souvrent .

Ils entrèrent et furent accueilli par un elfe de maison qui les accompagna jusqu'a une table, une table avec deux placent où tronaient deux chandelles . Harry faillit s'évanouir à cette vue mais la voix de Rogue se fit entendre avant :

- Potter ne jouez pas les petite nature je ne vais pas vous bouffer alors asseyez vous et arrêtez de jouez les gamins.

Il lui obéis incapable de faire autrement.  
Une fois que tous le monde fut entré Dumbledor se leva et dit :

- Bonsoir à tous je vous souhaite une exélente soirée et je demande à nos vingts candidats de bien vouloir venir ouvrir le bal.

Harry se leva telle un automate et prit avec rétisence la main que lui tandait Rogue . Ils commençairent à danser . Harry était très mal à l'aise de se sentir si près de Rogue .

Ils croisairent Drago et Hermione qui se sérraient d'étrangement près pour deux personnes qui se détestaient . Mais aussi Sirius et Remus et se dernier semblait très bien dans les bras de Sirius ce qui fit sourir Harry heureux pour eux. Par contre lorsqu'ils croisairent Rusard et Ron Harry eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.Peu à peu le reste des personnes vint les rejoindre.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta Harry quitta les bras de Rogue avec un certain soulagement il retourna à leur table où plusieur jeune fille l'attendait, il dut donc danser avec toutes c'est demoiselles gloussantes.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin Rogue le regarda d'un air dédaigneux

- Pourquoi ne leur dit vous pas non si vous ne voulez pas danser avec elle ?

- Parce que j'ai promis de ne refuser aucune invitation à danser.

Rogue eut un sourire mauvais

- Alors si je vous demandais de danser avec moi jusqu'a la fin de se bal vous ne refuseriez pas ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et dit

- Vous ne feriez pas ça ??

Rogue se leva et lui tendit la main

- Vous voulez voir ??

Harry était pris au piège par c'est propre bonne résolution, il fut donc obligé de se lever et d'accepté la main. Il dansa donc avec Rogue pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que la musique ne s'arrête enfin définitivement, et que Dumbledor ne dise

- Nous allons arrêter de danser pour nous reposer et manger un peu.

Sur ce ils regagnairent tous leur table et des menus apparurent.

-----------------------------------------------

Voila la suite du repas et du matin demain.

Je prend tjs les idée de défi

pour les 2 abrutis

Mais si vous en avez pas tant pis !!!

(Oh non j'me mais à faire des rimes)

'Ros Zibous et une ch'tite review... nan bas tant pis alors


	11. repas et cadeaux

**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !!  
  
**rating :** R pour les chapitres à venirs  
  
**couple :** y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP  
  
**Avertissement** : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.  
  
**NDA** : C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.  
  
**NDA2:** Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**_Réponses aux reviews_** : ( je fais vite)

**onarluca :** Vi ça devait être marrant de les voir danser.Sinon vi y a que moi qui c'est si entre Rogue et Harry sa va continuer à aller mais t'inquiete tu vas pa tardez à le savoir

**Edge :** Bas celui la non plus il est pas long mais je vais me rattraper ...un jour peut-être. Lol

**Khalan :** Je vais essayer de parler un peu des autre couples mais c'est dur à placer.

**Melindra :** Mici pour tes 2 revs contente que ça te fasse autant rire pour les idées j'i penserai

**BeNaNe :** Vala la suite, contente que tu suive tjs...

**Crackos :** Mici pour t'es 2 reviews, vala la suite

**livedevil :** Vi la suite promet alors lis la!!

**vif d'or :** Mici pour l'idée si je l'utilise je te préviendrait

**Roseline :** Mici pour tes encouragement mais pour ta proposition y a déja qlq un qui va sans occuper alors dsl j'espere que tes pas fachée

**_ch11 ou Repas et cadeaux_**  
  
Harry regarda le menu attentivement cherchant un nom de plat qu'il connaissait mais hélas rien ne lui rappelait quelque chose. Il jeta un regard discret en direction de Rogue et vit que celui- ci avait fait son choix car son assiette était pleine . Il fini par prendre un nom au hasard, regarda le plat qui était apparu dans son assiette et gouta avec précotion. Cela s'avaira être très bon, alors il commença à manger avec surtée.  
  
- Potter, pourriez vous arrêter de mangé comme un porc quand je suis en face de vous, vous me dégoutez.  
  
Harry releva la tête observa le visage de Rogue qui refletait un certain dégout.  
  
- Et alors votre tête me dégoute bien et pourtant je ne vous dit rien.  
  
- Potter !! grinça Rogue.  
  
Lorsque le repas fut terminé la musique reprit. Harry cette fois déssida d'abandonner ses bonnes résolutions et refusa toutes invitations, histoires de ne pas se faire avoir par Rogue cette fois .  
  
La soirée se termina à minuit, ils regagnèrent donc l'appartement où lorsqu'il arriva Harry s'écroula sur le lit et s'endormit.  
  
Le lendemain Harry fut réveillé par une petite langue rapeuse et par les jurons de rogue. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Maraudeur qui avait une boule de Noël d'accrochée autour du cou. Il sourit et dit:  
  
- Bonjour Maraude !!  
  
- Enfin réveillé Potter ? Je croyait qu'a cause du jour que nous étions vous seriez levé au premières heures sotillant partout comme un gosse pour ouvrir vos cadeaux. Mais non !!  
  
Mais Harry ne l'écoutant pas s'était levé et avait commencer à faire la course avec Maraudeur, mais lorsqu'il arriva au salon il stopa ébahis car devant lui se dressait, au pied du sapin, un petit monticul de cadeaux.  
  
Rogue entra à son tour dans la pièce et dit :  
  
- Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour les ouvrirs ?  
  
- Ben vous en avez pas ??  
  
- Non, à par les habituelles chocolat du directeur, rien d'autre.  
  
- Alors tout ça c'est pour moi ??  
  
- Non, non c'est pour le pape !! Dit Rogue agassé  
  
Harry se jeta sur les paquets et commença à déchiqueter le papier allègrement aidé de Maraudeur qui semblais s'amuser autant que lui.  
  
Il reçu donc : Des bonbons de Ron, un échiquier d'Hermione, un vif d'or de Sirius et de Remus et un livre sur la vie en couple de la part de Dumbledor. Quand il n'y eut plus de paquets Harry se sentit mal car il devait à son tour donner son cadeau à Rogue.  
  
& Inspire, Expire, de toute façon il va pas te bouffer & le rassura sa conscience.  
  
' Tu veux parier ? '  
  
- Bon Potter vous contez prendre toute la journée pour ouvrir vos cadeaux ? Demanda Rogue.  
  
- Euh je les ai tous ouvert . Dit Harry surpris  
  
- Non il en reste un là .dit Rogue en pointant un petit paquet du doigt  
  
Harry le remarqua enfin et le pris avec ésitation se demandant d'où venait se joli petit paquet . Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. A l'interieur se trouvait une petite gourmette sur laquelle était gravé Harry entouré de deux éclairs . Il là prit dans cet mains et là caressa du bout des doigts, puis leva les yeux vers Rogue, étrangement il savait que cela venait de lui  
  
- Merci . Murmura t-il  
  
Rogue soupira bruillament et dit :  
  
- Arrêtez Potter vous allez me faire pleurer !!  
  
Mais Harry ne l'avait pas entendu trop plongé dans ces pensée.  
  
'Elle est magnifique!! '  
  
&Ouai ch'uis sur que c'est pas lui qui là choisis &  
  
' Pourquoi ? '  
  
& Parce que c'est un bijou et un bijou quand on l'offre c'est la preuve que l'on tien à la personne à qui on l'offre &  
  
& Tien en parlant de bijou offert tu lui à pas donné le sien &  
  
' Euh ben c'est que...'  
  
& Poule mouillée &  
  
A cette insulte son orgueuille de Gryffondor se réveilla  
  
Nan ch'ui pas une poule mouillée  
  
&A bon alors qu'est ce que t'attend pour lui donner son cadeau ? &  
  
Il fut tiré de son débat interieur par Rogue :  
  
- Puisque vous avez fini d'ouvrir vos cadeaux nous allons peut-être pouvoir aller déjeuner  
  
Ce qui fit un petit déclic dans le cerveau de Riry (qui a dit qu'il en avait pas ? je vous ai entendu )  
Il s'approcha de la porte et se retourna :  
  
-Euh au fait j'avais ça pour vous !  
  
Il sorti la petite boite de sa poche et là tendit à Rogue qui là prit dans un simple réflex . Harry réagit au car de tour et des que Rogue eu la boite dans la main il se tailla.  
Rogue regarda la petite boite avec curriositée et après quelque minutes déssida de l'ouvrir . Al'interieur il trouva un collier avec un petit médaillon au bout gravé d'un serpent, mais aussi un petit papier où était écrit "joyeux Noël professeur Rogue. Harry". Il se sentit soudain étrange c'est simple petit mots le touchére beaucoup car c'était la première fois depuis au moin vingt-cinq ans que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas souhaité un joyeux Noël ainsi, pas depuis la mort de sa mère.  
---------  
Vala pour aujourd'hui.  
Tjs pareil si idée vous avez moi vous reviewez,  
Si pas idée vous pouvez qd même reviewer  
  
'Ros Zibous . Adharas 


	12. premier bisou

**Disclamer** : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !! 

**rating** : R pour les chapitres à venirs

**couple** : y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP

**Avertissement** : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**NDA** : C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

**NDA2:** Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**onarluca :** C'est super si ça te plait tjs . Ce chp est pas terrib' mais bon y en avait besoin alors!!

**Melindra :** Vi pour le moment je m'en sort j'ai encore qlq idée qui arrivent alors ça devrait le faire

**BeNaNe **: Kikoo, A bas ça c'est de la review !! Vi y reste encore plusieur chp peu pas te dire combien mais bon.

Vi je confirme c'est ma première fic, après je pense que je vais pas arrêter, j'ai plein d'idée et surtout des conneries . Un truc genre la coupe de feu version labhyrinte pour les couple je pense que se sera un SR/HP (ch'ui accro ) et (Tu vas être contente ) SB/RL.

Oui je vais parler d'eux t'es trop pressée toi !! Pour les chp d'écrit je vais commencer le 13 pasque y a longtemps que j'ai pu de réserve et que j'écris juste avant de poster. Mais la c'est ferié alors je vais tantée 'écrire le 13, 14 et 15 au moins.

Continue des reviews aussi longue ça m'encourage et ça me fait plaisir ..

**Phobia Floral : **Alors ça te plait ?? Eh ben v'la la suite avec la suite des réactions.

**Crackos :** Vi très déstabilisant le sev je crois qu'a la place de Riry je me serais sentit vraiment mal moi aussi et sa va pas en s'arangeant ds ce chp

**SNAPESLOVE** : Kikoo, le remerciment est ds ce chp quoi que je sais pas si on peu appeler ça un remerciment parce que normalement qd on remerci qlqun on est conscentant !

pour les nuit normalement le prochain chap se passera la nuit alors ...

Vi les caméras risque de captée des choses pas très bonne pour eux dans le futur parce que pour le moment y a pas de rsiques

Mici pour tes encourgement et voilà la suite

**Calypso:** Merci pour ta review elle ma beaucoup touchée. Eh oui je suis comme Rogue émotive. Pour les conscience c'est vrai que c'est drôle à lire mais c'est encore mieu à écrire . J'espere que tu vas lire ma fic jusqu'au bout...

**_ch 12 ou premier_** **_bisou_**

Severus regarda à nouveau le bijou le prit et l'attacha autour de son cou puis il déssida de descendre à la grande salle . Arrivé là-bas il s'approcha de sa place et remarqua que Potter évitait obstinément son regard . Au moment où il allait s'assoir Albus s'avança vers lui et dit d'un air tout guilleret :

- Bonjour Severus et joyeux Noël !!

Il gromela pour toute réponse quelque chose qui ressemblait à ' joyeux Noël'

- Quel magnifique collier vous avez j'espere que vous avez remercié la personne qui vous là offert ?

Severus dit sur un ton ennuié :

- J'allai le fair .

Puis il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

- Merci Potter .

Harry le regarda surpris, jamais il n'aurait cru entendre Rogue le remercier.

- Enfin Severus vous pourriez quand même l'embrasser, c'est la moindre des chose quand quelqu'un vous offre un si beau cadeau.

A la table des candidats un silence était tombé. Tout le monde regardai Rogue attend sa réaction. Qui ne tarda pas .

-QUOI!!! Mais ça va pas la tête ?!?

- Mais enfin Severus juste un petit bisou sur la joue c'est pas la mort.

Pendant cet échange Harry était devenu d'un beau rouge pivoine, Ron, Hermione et Drago étaient parti d'un magnifique fou rire et Sirius protestait légèrement ne voulant pas que Snivellus embrasse son filleul.

- IL n'en n'est pas question ! continua Severus.

- Je vais vous y obligé .

- J'aimerais bien voir ça !!

- Vraiment?? Une petite pointe de malice apparu dans les yeux du directeur. Alors cela sera votre défi pour aujourd'hui.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Un gage .

- Je préfère le gage !!

- Il sera pire que ce que vous devriez fair.

- pire que ça ? je ne vois pas .

- Et bien au lieu de l'embrasser sur la joue je pourrais vous demander de l'embrasser sur la bouche par exemple. Ou autrement que ce soir vous lui fassiez l'a.   
- Non, arrêtez c'est bon je vais le fair. Dit le maitre des potions horrifier à la vue des images que commençait à produire son cerveau.

Il s'approcha de harry sans le regarder et posa ces lèvres sur sa joue, joue qui était très douce nota t-il. Il s'éloigna ensuite vivement de lui comme si il s'était brûlé.

Puis jettant un regard noir à Dumby, qui était tout content il s'en alla . Il gagna le parc et commença à marcher d'un pas rageur, là-bas il rejoigni l'orée de la forêt et s'installa au pied du vieu chêne qu'il aimait tant. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague et son esprit revenir à ces treize ans.

Il s'en rappelait encore, comment oublier. Ce jour de Novembre il était assis à cette endroit même, réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé ses trois dernières semaines . Tout d'abors la seul fille qui avait bien voulu de lui l'avait largué, puis il avait découvert qu'il était gay ensuite il s'était trouvé un petit ami avec qui il sortait encore ... il y à quelque heures. Et maintenant il apprenait que sa mère avait été retrouvée morte dans la campagne en bordure de Londre.

Depuis ce jour il n'avait plus aimez et par la même occasion plus jamais son deuxième cerveau n'avait fonctionné. Jusqu'a aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il avait embrassé Potter des images plus que douteuse lui était apparu.

# T'inquiète c'est qu'une mauvaise passe à franchir #

' Ouai t'as raison de toute façon je peu pas être ... amoureux et encore moins de Potter'

# est tu sait quand on vois se genre d'images c'est pas forcément qu'on est amoureux, peut-être que t'es frusté c'est tout #

'Arrête de dire que je suis frusté j'ai l'impression d'entendre les Gryffondors '

#C'est p't êtes qu'ils ont raisons #

' Non c'est pas possible un Gryffondor à toujours tord '

Ne voulant plus entendre c'est deux petite voix débatre sur c'est sentiment qui n'existe pas Severus déssida de rentrer au château.   
Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall tous les élèves le regardèrent avec amusemant mais avant que l'un de ne dise quoi qu ce soit il cria :

- LE PREMIER QUI RIGOLE JE LE CRUCIFI A LA PORTE DE LA GRANDE SALLE !!!

Aucun d'eux ne rigola et il remonta à l'appartement où il ne trouva pas de Potter.

'Ouf'

**_Pendants ce temps_**

Harry était resté pétrifié jusqu'a ce que Rogue ai quitté la grande salle. Ce qui le fit réagir se fut Ron qui le secouait et qui semblait avoir du mal à arrêter de rire . Hermione quand à elle s'était calmé et semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard qu'elle put le faire :

- Harry, Ron j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer .

- Quoi Mione ? Demanda Harry doucement voyant qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

Elle inspira profondémant et dit :

- Je sort avec Drago.

Hary qui si attendait ne fut pas trop choqué se qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Ron, celui-ci était devenu tout blanc et lui dit :

- Tu me dégoute sur ce il quitta la grande salle et Hermione éclata en sanglot.

Drago la prit dans ces bras et la calma

-T'inquiète pas Hermione c'est normal que Ron réagise ainsi il est tellement stupide que ce n'est que quand il te perd qu'il se rend conte qu'il tien à toi.

Hermione soupira et dit en souriant à Harry :

- Pourtant ça ne la pas choqué quand Rogue t'as embrassé !!

- Hermione !!!

- Elle éclata de rire et quitta la grande salle en courrant mais avant de passer les portes elle se returna et dit :

- Je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble

Sur ce Harry ce leva et parti en courrant après elle.

Hermione s'avait qu'il le suivait et dessida de se rendre dans son appart à lui, arrivée là-bas elle tomba nez à nez avec Rogue mais alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose un bruit de chute la fit se retourner. Dans l'entrée se trouvait un Harry sur le cul mort de rire qui venait de se casser la royalement gueule en courrant.

---------------------------

Vala tjs pareil pour vos idées. La suite demain

Big Zibous


	13. Trucs en vracs

**Disclamer **: rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !!

**rating** : R pour les chapitres à venirs

**couple** : y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP

**Avertissement** : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**NDA** : C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

**NDA2**: Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**galouz :** Maraudeur c'est le chien de Harry et c'est Severus qui lui a acheté (ch8) pour le ch'tit apperçu le v'la

**onarluca :** Ben cette fois on vois un peu tout le monde j'espere que ça te plaira qd même

**Nardy :** Merci de continué à me lire ça fait plaisir même si tu review pas à chaque chp

**Melindra :** Ben comme j'ai plein d'idées faut que je fasse le tri alors pour le moment les chps sont assez cours et sans trop de défis

**Crackos :**Ouai Riry entrunt de se vautrer ça devait être beau à voir

**ingrid :** Mici pour tes encouragement pour la vitesse à laquelle je poste c'est plus parce que j'écrit vite et que je veux absolument posté vite que parce que j'ai du temps libre. (ch'uis obligée de faire mais devoirs au dernier moment a cause de ça, minuit quoi) Pour les idées j'en ai reeçu plusieur et mon petit cerveau continue à en produir.

**BeNaNe :** Vi moi je me suis marrée à écrire cette phrase.Pour ma prochaine fic fodrat attendre que celle là soit finite. Mais comme je vais pas tardée à l'écrire au brouillon qd même les chp viendront surement aussi vite que ceux là.

**Lex :** Vi je sais qui y a plein de faute mais à partir du chp14 ils seront corrigé. Alors vala.

   **_ch13 ou trucs en vracs_**

(avant de commencer j'ai une question à la con à vous poser juste pour ma culture personnel : Si Severus et Harry étaient un prince et une princesse qui vériez vous le mieu en princesse ? J'attends vos réponses jusqu'a Mardi )

Harry se releva peu à peu toujours secoué d'un magnifique sourire.

- Je vous félicite, Potter, pour cette arrivée plus que remarcable.

Harry l'ignora et se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardais d'un air malicieux

- Et bien je crois que je vais vous laisser tout les deux... commança Hermione et lorsqu'elle fut devant le portrait elle fini ... En amoureux.

-Hermione ! grinça Harry

- Granger ! Siffla Rogue, je vous interdit de dire une telle chose!

Mais Hermione était déjà loin, et le silence retomba sur la pièce . Harry ne voulant pas rester ici décida d'aller prendre un bain.

_Au quatrième étage_

- Weasley ça fait seulement 12 jours que t'es rentrée de l'infirmerie alors non tu ne vas pas faire du patin à glace sur le lac. Madame Pomfresh à dit que tu devait te ménagée à cause de la morsure.   
- Depuis quand tu joue les nounous Blaise ?? Grogna Ginny   
- Je ne joue pas les nounous je ne veux tout simplement pas avoir ton frère sur le dos sous prétexte que tu t'es cassée la figure que ta blessure s'est réouverte et que je t'es pas empêché d'aller jouer les accrobates!!!

_Au deuxième étage_

- Casse toi sale chat !   
- Weasley je vous interdit de parler ainsi à ma chatte !   
- A parce que vous croyez que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de vos interdictions à la con ?   
- Ne me parlez pas ainsi ! vous me devez le respect   
-Le respect laissez moi rire

_Au premier étage_

- Drago c'est moi t'es où?   
Un Drago avec pour seul couverture une serviette autour de la taille entra dans la pièce   
- Tu t'es réconscilié avec Weasley?   
- Non et je t'ai déjà dit de l'appeller Ron   
- Désolé c'est difficile je l'ai appellé Weasley pendant plus de six ans alors l'appeler Ron du jour au lendemain c'est vraiment dur.   
- Je comprend

_Au même étage un peu plus loin_

CLACK   
- Eh merde .   
- Qu'est ce que c'esssstt aaaaaahhhhh   
- Euh Tonk est ce que tu pourrais te relevez tu est tombé sur moi   
- Ben s'cuse mais qu'est s'tu f'sait couché par terre aussi   
- Rien je venais juste de me prendre les pieds dans le tapis . Dit Neville en rougissant tandis que Tonk qui venait de se prendre les pieds dans son ventre en l'occurance se relevais de sur ben... lui...

_Au sixième étage_

- Euh chere collègue n'auriez vous pas vu mon livre d'enchantement s'il vous plait ?   
- Fillius je t' ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, pour ton livre il est sur la cinquième étagère de la bibliothèque   
- Euh est ce que v... tu pourrais l'attraper je suis trop petit. Dit-il en rougissant.   
- Tien   
- Merci

_Au cinquième étage_

-Parkinson c'est toi qu'a fouillée dans mes affaires ??   
-Comme si j'avais rien de mieux à faire que de fouiller dans les affaires d'un stupide Gryffondor   
- N'insulte pas ma maison   
- J'vais m'géner   
- T'as pas intéret de faire ça !   
- Ah bon pourquoi qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ?

_Dans les cachots_

- Luna t'aurait pas vu mon balais   
- Si j'ai vu un troll qui était monté dessus tout à l'heure dans le parc il se dirigeait vers  la forêt interdite.

_Au sixième étage_

- Ma chérie je vois que la personne dont vous êtes amoureuse ne va pas tardé à tombée sous votre charme   
Et la dessus Cho fondit en larme   
- Harryyyyy

_Au septième étages_

Un bruit de sommier qui grince dérangeais les résidants du septième étage par contre ils y en avait deux que ça ne dérangeais pas . Normale il était en plein éffort très ... sportif comme en témoigne leur halletements et gemissement   
- Remmmuuuuuussssssssss oh ouiiiiiiiiiii !!!!   
et en plus c'était eux qui produisait ce grincement enfin leur lit et comme il criait un peu fort il ne l'entendaient pas.

_Mais bon revenons à nos moutons,_

La nuit était tombée et Harry était couché il fut bientôt rejoin par Rogue qui lui dit

-Potter je peut vous poser une question ?

- Ca dépend quoi .

- Pourquoi vous m'avez offert ça ?

- Ben je trouvais que ça vous irais bien et puis vous aviez pas de bijoux alors ...

- Ah et si je peu me permettre pourquoi votre amie Granger à dit ça ?

- Ah dit quoi ?

- Ne vous faite pas plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes déjà Potter !

- Je sais pas .

- Ah ! Question personnel, c'est vrai que vous êtes sorti avec Granger ?

- Ca fait plus d'une question ça. Nan pourquoi vous me demandez ça, vous êtes jaloux ?

Rogue soupira lourdement et dit

- Potter vous n'êtes pas le nombril de l'univers tout le monde n'est pas à vos pieds, et pour répondre à votre question c'est pour faire un scoop dans la gazette du sorcier

Sur ce il se tourna dos à Harry indicant que la discution était close.

Le lendemain ils reçurent une lettre disant

_Bonjours,   
Vous êtes invitez ce soir à une soirée cinéma dans la grande salle à 20 heure après le repas .Nous contons sur votre présence à tous deux._

_  Albus Dumbledor et Lucius Malefoy_

--------------------------

Vala je suis pas sur que la suite viendra demain ça dépendra de ma correctrice.

Autrement pour vos idées de défis c'est tjs pareils elle sont les bien venus

Big zibou


	14. Soirée cinéma

**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !!

**rating :** R pour les chapitres à venirs

**couple :** y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP

**Avertissement :** cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**NDA :** C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

**NDA2:** Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**onarluca :** Merci pour ton vote . Pour les nouvelles j'étais bien obligée d'en donner et pis comme je savais pas quoi écrire dans ce chp j'en ai profitée.

**ingrid :** Merci pour ton vote( j'ai du mal à imaginé Sevy en robe mais c'est vrai que ça doit être beau à voir) . Pour Mumus et Rius je les trouve mimis en semble (Non, BeNaNe ne m'a pas forcé à les mettre ensemble) Pour Sev et Harry il vont ce rapprocher mais bon..... je vais pas te raconter alors t'attend comme les autres bien sagement . Lol.

**BeNaNe :** Pas grave pour ta review du chp 12 comme tu dit j'ai lu l'essentiel. Moi aussi j'aime bien ce passage en fait comme je savais pas quoi faire pour eux ben vala ce que ça à donné ... Tu vas être contente. J'ai jurée que ds cette fic j'écrirais mon 1er Lemon ( un SS/HP) et je me suis dit tien rien que pour faire plaisir à ma revieweuse la plus fidele j'écrirais un 2 Lemon et devine quoi.. vi c'est ça un RL/SB

Pour ma prochaine fic elle est en route faut que je trouve encore une connerie de Dumbledor pour la faire commencer.

**galouz :**Pour ta question c'est pas bien grave c'étais mieu de demander plutôt que de lire sans comprendre.Pour le vote vi Sevy en robe à frou frou MWAHAHAAA trop drôle.

**Calypso :** Ben pour la logique c'est mieu de rester dedans . Pour le fait de rire ça fait du bien des fois.

**Rogua** : Mici pour ton vote. Je suis contente que ça plaise à autant de personnes pour dire la verite qd j'ai postée le 1er chp j'avais pas trop espoir que ça marche mais comme quoi...

**Crackos **: A bas je peu rien te dire c'est une surprise . Mici pour le vote c'est vrai que Sev' en robe ... sa doit être mignon tout plein mais sa ferait moin.... je sais pas quoi.

**Livedevil **: Mici ça me fait plaisir tes félicitations et aussi mici pour le vote c'est vrai t'as raisons Riry il a ce petit côté féminin qui donne envi de le protéger.

**Phobia Floral **: Mici pour ton vote  Vala la suite . Pour le film ben tu vas bientôt savoir mais... à mon avis c'est un truc auquel personne ne s'attend . Pour le film d'horreur bonne idée à garder.

**Vrit :** Mici pour ton vote, oui Severus fait plus protecteur je trouve. Et vala la suiteuuuuhhhh..

**Severia :** Mici pour l'idée je vèrait si je l'utiliserai sinon se sera pour une autre fic ds le même style....

**Nahamy :** Mici pour ton vote . Et je suis d'accord avec toi Lulu est trop bien comme ça .

**SNAPELOVE :** contente que ça te plaise tjs . mici pour le vote la suite arrive aussi intéressante j'espere

   **_Ch14ou soirée cinéma_**

(avant de commencer j'ai une question à la con à vous poser juste pour ma culture personnel : Si Severus et Harry étaient un prince et une princesse qui vériez vous le mieu en princesse ? J'attends vos réponses jusqu'a Mardi )

- C'est quoi cette soirée cinéma d'après toi Mione ?

- Je sais pas peut-être un film moldu.

- Nan, sinon Malefoy aurait pas accepté. S'cuse Drago mais je l'aime vraiment pas.

- T'a pas à t'escuser après tout ce qu'il ta fait subire c'est normale, moi non plus je le porte pas vraiment dans mon coeur, même si c'est mon père, il m'a fait subire tellement de chose qu'un père normale ne fait pas subire à son fils. même si depuis que Voldemor est tombé il n'est plus le même je n'arrive quand même pas à lui pardonner.

Harry et Hermione étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre et discutaient, Drago était assis de l'autre coté d'Hermione . Un peu plus loin Ron etait seul mais Harry avait déssidé de ne pas retourner le voir temps qu'il n'aurait pas accepté la relation entre Mione et Drago.

- En tout cas si on veux pas être en retard faut p't êtes qu'on aille se préparer.

Sur ce il remontèrent tous les trois jusqu'au premier étage puis Harry continua son chemins seul.

& Est t'avais remarqué que Rogue était pas la au repas ? &

' Parce que tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ? constater l'absence de Rogue ? '

Ce fut sur ces pensée que Harry entra dans l'appartement, un bruit étrange provenait de la chambre . Comme quelqu'un qui à du mal à respirer après un effort physique . Il y entra curieux, et se figea.

 Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un Severus Rogue en pantalons de la sueur coulant sur son torce .

& Ouhaa ta vu comment il est bien foutu ! T'as vu comment il est bien musclé on dirait un vrai dieu !&

Le cerveau de Harry ne répondit pas trop préoccupé par cette vu .

- Qui a t-il Potter ?

Harry força ses yeux à quitter le torce de Rogue et à aller se planter dans les deux iris noires.

- qu... qu'est ce .. qu.. que vous faite ?

- Ben ça se vois pas ? De la musculation  Pourquoi ça vous dérange ?.

- Ah ...euh... ben... euh.... Non

- Potter je vais aller prendre une douche j'espere que quand je reviendrais vous aurez appris à parler .

Il abandonna donc un Potter tout retourné au milieu de la chambre au profit d'une bonne douche. 10 minutes plus tard il en sortait, habillé comme à son habitude d'une de ses grandes robes noires

- Potter c'est bon vous êtes revenu sur terre on peu descendre ?

- Oui . Dit Harry ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé tout à l'heure.

& P'tête parce que Rogue est bien plus beau que tu ne le pensait.&

Hary grimaça, il se dit que les mots Rogue et Beau ne devraient jamais être employé dans la même phrase sans un pas devant ce dernier

Il furent bientôt dans la grande salle qui commençait déjà à se remplire, ils s'assirent au troisième rang avec les 18 autres candidats .   
10 minutes plus tard Lucius se leva et prit la parole:

- Cher élèves, se soir nous avons déssidés votre directeur et moi même, d'organiser une soirée cinéma . Vous devez tous vous demander pourquoi et surtout ce que nous allons vous passer comme film. Et bien ce soir vous aller pouvoir enfin savoir ce qui se asse dans ces 10 appartements fait pour le jeu. Et oui nous avons placez là-bas des caméras pour pouvoir vous montrer cela. Je vous souhaite donc une agréable soirée.

Harry, comme tout les autre candidats s'était figé à cette annonce, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le film commençait.   
Donc il virent tous (dans le désordre) :

Tout genre de cassage de gueule  de la part de Neville et de Tonk, un magnifique vol plané de Miss Teigne après un coup de pied au cul de la part de Ron, maraudeur qui faisait tomber le sapin, Seamus et Pansy entrunt de s'embraser avec dégout sous une branche de gui, Severus et Harry entrunt de se tapper dessus, Cho et Trelawney entrunt l'une de pleurer et l'autre de fixer une boule magique, Luna et Dean entrunt de débatre sur la présence d'unn troll dans le placard, Sirius et Remus entrunt de sembrasser et de commencés à se déshabiller mais la séquence fut sensurée avant, Ginny entrunt de se faire mordre par une gargouille et Blaise volant à son secour, Rogue entrunt de giffler Harry et encore plein d'autre chose.

La séance se termina dans l'hilaritée générale appart une petite poignée de personne qui tentait de ne pas se faire trop remarquer .Tous étaient Rouge et mort de honte, en particulié Sirius et Remus, on se demande pourquoi. Mais ce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué c'est qu'il n'était que 19 et non 20 .

 En effet l'un d'eux était parti on ne sais où. Harry remonta seul ne se préoccupant pas de l'absence du maître des potions. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appart il sursauta un bruit d'explosion c'était fait entendre venant de derrière le tableau du serpent. Harry entra et vit se qui produisait tout ce boucan .

 Rogue se tenait au milieu de la pièce sa baguette à la main pointée sur une caméra posée sur le sol et il murmurait un 'explosium ' puis passait à la suivante. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas digéré la séquence où on le voyait dans son bain entrunt de chanter 'une sourit verte'.

-----------------------------------

Vala alors pour ceux qui on vu des fautes c'est que je voulais udpader mais que ma correctrice ne m'avait pas renvoyée mon chp alors je reudpaderai qd je l'aurai de corrigé.

Pour vos idées tjs pareils

'ros zibous bien baveux


	15. Harry derrière les fourneaux

**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !! 

**rating :** R pour les chapitres à venirs

**couple :** y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP

**Avertissement :** cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**NDA :** C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

**NDA2:** Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**_reponses aux reviews : (j'fais vite)_**

**onarluca :** Vala la suite .

**ingrid :** Mici pour ton vote . Pour le reste non mais !!!lire des fic a la fac... les jeunes de nos jours...Vala la suite

**galouz :** Pour Ron je sais pas demande lui... Tu sais quoi t'es ma 100 eme reviews Adharas sotille ds tout les sensch'ui trop contente

**Crackos :** Vi une surprise pour bientot... La suite arrive.

**BeNaNe:** ReKikoo,   
Alors voila la suite pour laquel tu m'a soulée . Lol T'a interet de me faire une longue review sinon.... Pour le reste on en a assez parlées sur msn je crois.

**screamy :** Mici pour ton vote

**Phobia Floral :** Dsl mais ta review n'a pas ete envoyée correctement y a que trois mots..

**SNAPESLOVE :** la voila la suite tp attendu

**Khalan :** Mici pour ton vote la suite arrive maintenant

**Calypso :** Mici pour ton vote et tes euh... explication, Mais aussi pour tes defis les trois ont tres interessant je tepreviendrazit si je l'ai utilise

**victoria phoenix :** slt ça fait tjs plaisir d'avoir des nouveaux revieweur. Merci pour ton vote.

_**NDA3 : voila la suite pour ce chp vous inquietez pas si il est bisar c'est que je l'ai ecrit en parlant avec BeNaNe sur msn**_

**_Ch 15 ou preparation d'anniversaire_**

(tjs pour ma cullture personelle si Harry et Severus etaient un prince et une princesse qui serait la princesse)

nous étions le cinq Janvier les cours avaient repris depuis deux jours . C'était un mercredi après midi, Harry était à l'appartement, Severus avait un élève en retenu dans les cachots. Maraudeur jouait avec un baton qu'il avait réussi à rentrer malgré les précotions de Severus . Harry regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre, lorsqu'un petit oiseau lui fonçat litéralement dessus . Il reconnu la petite chouette de Dumbledor et soupira, encore un défi . Le dernier en date l'avait rendu malade, en effet le jour du premier de l'an ils avaient reçu une lettre disant qu'après un mois de cohabitation il devaient désormais s'appeler par leur prénoms, Harry savait pourquoi . Lucius, car c'était lui , leur imposait ça. En effet après l'épisode des caméras il avait fallu en racheter ce qui avait couté une fortune car elles étaient entie sort, potions et autres maléfices. Il se demandais se que lui réservais aujourd'hui son cher présentateur. Il ne tarda pas à le savoir

_Harry,   
Je suppose que tu ne le sais pas alors je vais te le dire. Un grand évènement approche . En effet le mercredi 12 janvier sera le jour de l'anniversaire de Severus_

& Bas et alors c'est pas un grand évènement &

_Pour cette occasion j'aimerai que tu lui prépare une petite surprise. Je crois savoir que tu n'est pas trop mauvais en cuisine donc j'aimerai que pour cet évènement tu prépare un bon petit plat à notre cher Severus.._

& KEEOIIIIIIII ??????&

_Pour cela tu pourra utiliser la seule pièce que vous n'avez pas encore utilisés la..... cuisine. Pour le reste je te laisse te débrouiller_

_Albus Dumbledor et Lucius Malefoy_

Harry resta dix bonnes minutes la à fixé la lettre sans réagir. Puis il se dirigea vers cette porte qu'il avait oublié momentanément d'ouvrir.Derriere la porte ce trouvais une cuisine amenagée à la moldu.

'Super ' Pensa t il ironiquement

&j'crois que Severus dettin sur toi&

' Pourquoi '

&Je t'ai jamais vu aussi souvent ironique &

'C'est pas vrai et depuis quand tu l'appel Severus'

&Depuis que c'étais un de tes défis&

'Ouai mais c'était pas marqué votre conscience doit l'appeler par son prénom'

&Bon au lieu de papoter tu te met au travail et vite !!&

' Mais euh t'es pas ma mere et pis c'est pour dans une semaine !'

&Ouai bas commence à réfléchir sinon le jour venu tu saura pas quoi faire, comme d'habitude&

'nianiania, nianiania'

Harry se dirigea vers la bibliotheque et attrapa un livre de cuisine, il ouvrit une page au hazar et regarda. Il passa toute la semaine pendant ses temps libre à faire que ça. A la fin ses amis commençairent à s'inquieter. Le mardi soir ils allairent donc voir Dumbledor, ce qui eut pour effet de se faire retrouver Ron et Hermione. Après que Dumby leur est expliqués la situation il pur se parler et ils se réconciliairent .

Il dessidairent ensuite d'aller rendre visite a Harry pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas . Ils frappèrent et entendirent Harry leur crier le mot de passe .

Ils entrerent et entendirent Harry les appeler, ils avençairent jusqu'a la porte d'où provenait la voix et se figèrent, avant d'éclater de rire . Dans la pièce se trouvait un Harry se tenant devant une gaziniere une poêle à la main un tablier à fleurs autour de la taille.

-Mais Harry qu'est ce que tu fais. Demanda Hermione ayant retrouvée quelque peu son serieux

- Ron, Hermione qu'est ce que vous faite là ? Demanda t il surpris

- Ben on s'inquietaient de pas te voir alors on est aller voir Dumbledor. Et euh... Ron et moi on à puent se réconcilier ?

- A très bien. J'espere que tu as compris pourquoi je ne te parlais plus au moin ? Demanda t il en se tournant vers Ron

- Oui t'avait raison Harry si Hermione est heureuse avec lui je n'ai rien à dire . Même si c'est difficile de si habituer.

-Tu sais pour moi aussi ça a été diffile mais on si fait . Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire

- Pour Drago aussi c'est difficile. Parce que lui en plus de devoir s'habituer à votre présence il doit gagner votre confience. Dit Hermione

- Ouai je vais essayé de mis faire. Mais au fait Harry qu'est ce que tu fait? Demanda Ron d'un air curieux

- Je prépare le repas pour l'anniversaire de Rog... Severus.

- Quoi ??? Demanderent Ron et Hermione d'une seule et unique voix

- Ben oui c'est demain. Et Malefoy Senior et Dumby on dessidés que mon défi d'aujourd'hui serai de lui prepare une petite surprise pour l'occasion.

- Non ??? Mais euh il a quel age Rogue .

- 39 ans. Dit Harry d'un ton légèrement froid

- J'le croyait plus vieu. Dit Ron pensif

- Il a l'age de mon père

- Oh s'cuse Harry

A cet instant Rogue entra dans la pièce. Il regarda les trois amis en fronçant les sourcils. Puis son regard se posa sur Harry.

- Qu'est ce que vous faite Potter?

Harry ne répondit pas .

- Potter je vous ai posez une question

- Désolé Severus mais tu es sensé m'appelé par mon prenom c'est le défi

Rogue écarquilla les yeux jamais c'était étrange d'entendre Potter l'appeler par son prénom

- NON POTTER JAMAIS JE NE VOUS APPELERAIT PAR VOTRE PRENOM ( Tu veux parier???) Dit il d'une voix polaire.Puis il se tourna vers une petite caméra qu'il avait repéré et dit

- Lucius, Albus Bonjour. et VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ EN FAIR DE VOTRE DEFI?????

-----------------

Sur ce à demain.

Pour les défi j'attend tjs vos idées

'Ros zibous . Adharas


	16. Soirée mouvementée

**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !! 

**rating :** R pour les chapitres à venirs

**couple :** y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP

**Avertissement :** cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**NDA :** C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

**NDA2:** Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**reponses aux reviews :**

**SNAPESLOVE :** vi les cour mais v'la la suite

**onarluca :** Mici pour tes idées de défi je te préviendrait s i je les utilises.

**BeNaNe :** Donc vala lechp16 avec Siry et Moony. Pour ta proposition comme je te l'ai dit ça m'interesse je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Autrement ma fic risque dêtre encore longue donc tu vas encorre me saouler.... oh non... Lol

**Lunenoire :** Mici pour tes 8 reviews o purée ça fait bcp. Alors pour le détail faut encore attendre t'inquiete j'ai pas oublié. Autrement contente que ça te plaise la suite arive

**Tatoolight :**Mici pour tes 15   reviews j'espere que ça va continuer a te plaire. E pour ta question du chp5 je suis aussi dingue que lui c'est pour ça et pi je me drogue pas c'est pas vrai (Si je chope celui qui m'a dénoncé je l'étrangle.Lol)j'ai jamais dit que tu me saoulait..Pour les Noël de Sevy c'est p'tête qui l'avait jamais personne a noël. Mici pour ton vote et pis c'est pas vrai Sevy il est p'tete grognon mais les po moche

**Laumie :** Voila la suiteuh

**Gabrielle-Deathburn :** Mici pour ton vote. POur la ou je coupe eh ben je fais ce que je veux na!

**_Ch16 ou Soirée mouvementée_**

(Pour ma culture generale si Harry et Severus etaient un Prince et une princesse qui serait la princesse. J'attend les reponse jusqu'a mardi)

- Joyeux anniversaire Severus !

Le dénommé Severus jeta un regard noir au vieil homme souriant qui venait de lui parler

- Merci Albus

 Il continua a avancer sans porter attention aux regards surpris des quelque élèves qu'il croisait.

# Et ta demandé quoi pour ton anniv' # Demanda Clo (pour ceux qui se rappel pas c'est sa conscience)

' Une nouvelle conscience '

# Ouai une nouvelle copine #

'... Pour remplacer la premiere qui est terriblement conne '

# Mais euh pourquoi t'es si méchant avec moi ??? #

' Parce que t'es debile'

# ch'ui ta conscience je te ressemble#

' Je ne te permet pas de me dire que je te ressemble'

# Y a que la véritée qui blaisse#

Severus entra dans l'appartement et se figea sur le pas de la porte. Sur la table qui occupait le centre de la pièce avait été placés deux couverts et affiches aux couleurs de Serpentards recouvraient les murs

' Kes ces'

# Ouhaaa c'est super beau #

Potter entra dans la pièce et lui adressa un petit sourire coupable. Severus lui jeta un regard assassin et demanda :

- C'est vous qui avez préparé ça ?

- Euh.. Oui. Dit Harry en devenant d'un beau rouge écrevisse

- Ah et en quel honneur ?

- Ben pour ton anniversaire

'Albus je vais vous tuer '

# Arrête c'est gentil de sa part et pis qui c'est qui t'a dit que ça venait d'Albus et pas de lui#

'D'une Potter ne sais pas que mon anniversaire c'est aujourd'hui, de deux il est trop con pour avoir l'idée de préparé un repas pour mon anniversaire et de trois il me déteste et donc ne l'aurais pas fait même si il avait pas été con'

# Ah ouai j'i avais pas pensée#

'Normale t'es trop conne pour penser à quelque chose de si subtile'

Il s'assit donc à la table et commença à manger ce que Potter avait préparé ce qui s'avaira être très bon. Le repas se déroula dans un silence de mort, puis ils alairent se coucher. Une fois couché Harry sembla très nerveux pendant une heure il n'arrêta pas de gigoter.

-Potter qu'est ce qu'il y a à la fin ?? Demanda Severus exaspéré

- Rien rien. Répondit Harry Il se leva et marcha en direction du salon. Severus le regarda l'air enervé. Il allait éteindre la lumière lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre en provenance du dit salon.

Il se leva dans un concert de grognements et de jurons et entra dans la pièce. La il trouva Potter qui semblait jouer nerveusement avec quelque chose.

&Bon alors tu lui donne &

'C'est que il a déjà mal prit le fait que je lui prépare quelque chose pour son anniv' alors '

& Ouai mais si tu lui donne pas tu pourras pas savoir sa réaction&

Harry en pleine discution avec sa conscience n'avait pas entendu Severus entrer dans la pièce et lorsque celui si se pencha au dessus de son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait et dit :

- Potter

Il se retourna en sursautant et ne s'attandent pas au fait que Rogue sois si près il l'embrassa. Cela ne dura que quelque seconde mais il furent si stupéfait qu'il ne se séparèrent pas immédiatement. Lorsqu'ils le firent Harry devunt d'un rouge vermillon fit volt face et se présipita, en pyjama hors de l'appartement. Il marcha jusqu'a ce qu'il est rejoin la tour d'astronomie Arrivé là-bas il se figea .

 Des bruits plusque évocateur se faisait entandrent, il rougit à nouveau en repanssant au image qu'il avait imaginé le premier jour en voyant le lit et que ces bruits lui rappelait. Etrangement cela ne le dégoutait plus. Il resta la pendant plusieur minutes jusqu'a ce que les bruits se soit calmés. Une fois que le silence fut retombés Harry allait retourné à l'appartement, à reculont, lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella :

- Oh Harry qu'est ce que tu fait là?   
Il se retourna et lança un regard mi amusé mi stupéfais à Sirius et Remus qui étaient sortir du coin d'où venait le bruit quelque minutes au paravant

- Bonsoir, Sirius, Remus belle soirée?

- Euh Oui. Dit Remus qui était légèrement débraillé

 - C'est sur que c'est bien cette endroit au moin on échappe au caméras Les deux autres semblèrent comprendre le sous entendu. Ils rougirent. Et Harry les achevas:

- Bonne fin de soirée et rappelez vous le sport c'est bon pour la santée.   
Tout en riant Harry retourna à l'appart, il y faisait noir. Il entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit à pas de loup. Il sursauta lorsque Rogue se tourna vers lui et dit:

- Pardon

--------------

Vala pour les idées tjs pareil


	17. Maraudeur le farceur

je vous poste se chp se soir a la demande de BeNaNe . C'est cour mais 

CH17 ou Maraudeur le farceur

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Harry soupira se remémoprant les evenemants de la veille. Il se tourna vers le coté du lit ou dormait Rogue et sursaurta . Contrerement a son habitude Rogue ne portait pas de T-shirt seulement un boxer. Harry essaya de se rappeler le moment avant qu'il ne quitte l'appart, il était pourtant sur que Rogue portait son T-shirt. Il haussa les épaules peut-être qu'il avait trop chaud.

&Ouai ou peut-être que pendant que t'étais pas là il à fait des travaux manuels.&

Harry rougit à l'image de son maître des potions quelque peu occupé.Et tout naturellement il du se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

A cet instant Maraudeur réussi à ouvrire la porte il gambada joyeusement jusqu'au lit de ses deux maîtres. Il n'en trouva qu'un et celui qui l'aimais le moin et qu'il aimait embêtter le petit chien dessida en quelque seconde ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'approcha de Severus et...

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain Harry prenait une douche , avouons le bien, glaciale en effet il tentait désespérément de comprendre pôurquoi l'image de son professeur détesté en boxer l'avait tant émoustillé.

Il soupira et coupa l'arrivé d'eau. Tendit qu'il se séchait il fut interomput par un hurlement. Il se préssipita sans la chambre mais alors qu'ilouvrait la porte Maraudeur lui sauta dessu il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête, mais bien vite il fronça les sourcils en voyant que le petit chien tenait dans sa gueule un morceau de tissu.

Il releva la tête vers la chambre et rougit fortement en voyant un Severus tout nu se tenant au milieu de la pièce . Et malgré son cerveau peu rapide il comprit que le morceau de tissu de Maraudeur n'était autre que le boxer du maître des potions


	18. Conversation interrieur

**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !! 

**rating :** R pour les chapitres à venirs

**couple** : y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP

**Avertissement :** cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**NDA :** C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

**NDA2:** Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**_Réponses aux reviews des chp 16 & 17_**

**onarluca :** Mici pour tes 2 reviews je sais que le chp17 est cour mais vous deviez po l'avoir alors .... C'est sur moi j'aurai aimée être à la place de Riry et je suis pas la seule à mon avis..

**BeNaNe : **Alors mici pour tes deux reviews j'espere que le chp special pour toi ta plus, j'aurai aimée voir ta réaction mais déjà que je me suis fait incendier par mon père ... Enfin . Ta vu les mimi mon Maraudeur il à les idées aussi mal placées que moi . Lol. Pour le reste je pense pas non plus qu'on paurra se voir sur msn sauf si j'arrive à rester jusqu'a 10h et plus sur le PC ce qui m'étonnerais .ou p-e le Mercredi à 7 h chez toi comme tu dit comme j'ai pas cours l'après midi!!! Alors on se verras Samedi tant pis et comme ça j'aurais le temps de bien prépare ton RL/SB...

**Mirug :** Et ben vala la suite .

Crackos : Je sais que le chp 17 est cour mais comme je l'ai préscisée vous deviez pas l'avoir (remerci BeNaNe) Pour Sevy tout nu je crois qui y aura que Harry qui le vera et p-e les caméras.... Pour l'histoire de princesse les résultats au prochain chp, demain quoi.

**SNAPESLOVE :** C'etait p-e cour mais pas prévu alors un... en plus y avait un autre chp avant ça équilibre. Pour ce chp Harry est très perturbé tu va voir...

**sweetsun :** Vala la suite tant attendue

**kamy1 :** Mici pour ton vote. Pour les autres couples je vais en parler t'inquiète... plus tard

**Gabrielle-Deathburn** : Tu me suplie ? tu aime ma fic à ce point? bas dit donc ! je savais pas que j'étais si cruelle alors pour me faire pardonner vala la suite.

**TatooLight :** Ca devien interessant à lire tu dit ? ça l'est ncore plus à écrire ! Mais non t'es po conne c'est juste que ta du mal a conter pas assez de doigts p-e? Pour Maraudeur c'est juste que je voulais qlqun qui me ressemblais ds cette fic alors j'ai mis mon moi version chien. Lol

**Lilibel :** Je sait que l'orth est po terrible mais si tu dis que ça s'améliore... Autrement ke ma fic te face rire c'était le but dc...

**_Ch18 ou conversation interrieur_**

( Tjs pour ma culure générale si Harry et Severus étaient un prince et une princesse qui serait la princesse . Vos réponsees jusqu'a demain)

Harry resta quelque minutes là, la bouche grande ouverte à gober des mouches, tout en fixant l'homme en face de lui. Lorsque sont cerveau se remit à fonctionner se fut à cent à l'heure . Ne sachant pas quoi faire la seule idée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut de retourner dans la salle de bain, ce qui ne fut pas une mauvaise idée car il devait prendre une douche très froide et de toute urgence. Après une demi heure passée sous la douche il fini par sortir en trombe de la pièce . Il alla directement dans le salon où il resta jusqu'au moment où il entendit Rogue entrer à son tour dans la salle de bain. Il pu donc aller chercher ses vêtements car il était toujours seulement vêtu d'une serviette .Il plongea la tête dans l'armoire et commença à chercher de quoi s'habiller alors qu'il allait en sortir un bruit de porte lui fit se glacer le sang : la porte de la salle de bain. Il arrêta de bouger esperant que Rogue ne le remarque pas.

& T'es con ou tu le fait expret&

'Chut il va t'entendre !'

& D'une il ne peu pas m'entendre vu que je suis ta conscience....&

' Ah ouais.'

& Et de deux tu crois que ça se remarque pas un bas de corp de Potter avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille pour le couvrir ???&

' Euh bas....'

& P'têtes qu'avec un peu de chance il aura les idées aussi mal placée que toi tout à l'heures et qu'il te sautera dessus &

' Perverse !!!'

"Oui???"

' T'es qui toi et qu'est tu veux ??'

& C'est ma copine elle est arrivée y a pas longtemps un peu plus d'un mois et tu vien de dire son nom alors elle est venue voir ce qui se passait &

' Ah bon je m'était pas rendu compte ! enchanté euh.... c'est quoi votre nom déjà ??'

"Perverse ou deuxième cerveau pour les intimes pour vous servir vous et vos idées lubriques."

' Koi????'

& Eh oui mon Riry t'es un grand garçon maintenant ta des idées perverses de puis le jour où tu à vu ce magnifique lit que tu partage avec un beau brun&

' Con.....'

- Potter pourriez vous vous réveiller et venir me débarasser de ce chien!!

Harry inspira profondément et sorti de son armoire. Il s'approcha de Rogue, qu'il nota être aussi peu vêtu que lui, et prit dans ses bras le petit chien qui se trouvait au pieds de l'homme. Maraudeur lui lécha gentiment le visage ce qui le fit sourir.

- Et ne le laissez plus jamais m'approcher.

Harry parti en direction du salon où il déposa Maraudeur dans son panier. Etrangement il avait l'impression que le chien avait compris ce qui s'était passé et en était satisfait.

- Sacripent . Lui dit Harry. Tu n'a aucune conscience.

&Pourquoi tu dit ça ???&

' Parce que si il en avait eut une il aurait jamais fait ça '

& Bas p't'êtes que la sienne aussi à invitée une copine !&

' Ou p't'êtes quelle est comme la mienne perverse et conne de nature '

& Mouai mais tu sais je reflette ton âme &

'Qu'est ce que tu insinut ?'

& Que si je suis perverse c'est parce que tu l'est aussi &

' C'est pas vrai ! '

& Pardon ? Qui c'est qui à eut des idées très rechercher en voyant son professeur à poil, et je ne parle pas des réactions physique..&

' Les réaction physiques c'est normale à mon âge et je suis sur que le reste c'est de ta faute! Et d'ailleur t'a dit quoi tout à l'heure ? '

&A propos de quoi?&

'De la personne avec qui je partageait mon lit '

& A ça ! j'ai juste dit que c'était un beau brun et alors &

' BEAU BRUN ???? ROGUE EST TOUT SAUF UN BEAU BRUN!!!'

"Qui le gars de tout à l'heure ? moi j'aurais plutot dit sexy, attirant, dégageant un sex-appeal....."

' TOI LA FERME'

& "Ben quoi on essaye juste de te caser !!"&

' Je ne veux pas que vous essayez de me caser et encore moin avec ROGUE!!!'

& La je te comprend pas, c'est le type de mec que tu recherche. D'accord c'est p't'êtes pas mister du monde mais il est vraiment pas mal, avec un caractere qui empêche tout le monde de le faire chier, et t'as vu comment il est musclé ? Je suis sur que c'est un gars vachement protecteur ! Ce dont tu à toujours rêvé! &

' Ouai t'as rais... non!!! Rogue ne m'interesse '

&C'est pas à moi que tu arrivera à fair croire ça !

"A moi non plus !"

' Non il a vingt ans de plus que moi...'

& Et alors si il t'aime ?&

' Et c'était le pire ennemi de mon père et de Sirius '

& Vraiment alors pour de simples querelles d'adolescents, qui ne te regarde pas en plus, tu te refuserait le bonheur ?!?&

'Si elle me regarde '

& T'es vraiment borné !&

'Ouai et fiaire de l'être !!!'

&Et bin reste le mais le jour où tu te rendra compte de ce que tu a perdu ne vien pas te pleindre !&

' De toute façon même si je l'aimais lui me déteste'

& Harry ! Arrête de ne pas vouloir voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez&

Harry était tellement plongé dans ses pensées quelque peu contradictoire qu'il ne vit pas que Maraudeur s'était évanouit sous un afflu trop fort de sentiments qui n'étaient même pas les siens...

---------------------------

Vala un Ryri qlq peu tourmanté come vous le voyez.

Pour les défis je suppose que vs savez koi en fair

'Ros zibous . Adharas


	19. T'as le look coco

**Disclamer** : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !! 

**rating **: R pour les chapitres à venirs

**couple** : y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP

**Avertissement** : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**NDA** : C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

**NDA2**: Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**onarluca** : Vi les pas tt seul le Ryri ds sa tête la plein d'amis.

**Gabrielle-Deathburn **: Mais euh moi j'm bien qu'on me suplie. lol.Pour la bastaille de peinture sa peu être marrant !n Mici pour les encouragement ça m'aide bcp

**edge** : euh oui on peut dire ça come ça en fait Maraudeur c'est que je voulais un perso ki me ressemble alors c'est moi version chien

**mifibou** : Mici pour ton vote, pi c'est pas 'rave si tu m'écri po des reviews tt le tps. Tps ke tu te manifeste par moment ! Mici pour les felicitations ça me touche bcp

**BeNaNe **: Kikoo vi les chamboulé le Riry mais je le comprend ! J'ai hate d'être à demain. A quel heure tu te connect ke je sois prete ? Vive msn! Lol

**Cesk** : Mici pour ton vote !

**SNAPESLOVE** : Bas v'la déjà le 19 j'espere qu'il te plaira

**crackos** : C'est sur 3 consciences c'est bcp en plus la perverse va continué à faire des sienne !

**Tatooligth** : Ah perverse ! tte les slasheuse en on une pour conscience !Lol

**Melindra** : c'est bien si tu trouve ça interressant . Pour la vitesse Dsl mais si je ralenti je me fait incendier .Lol. Pas grave review qd tu peut

**Vif d'or :** Mici pour ton vote. pi chacun son truc pour la lecture . Lol

**Severia** : Mici pour le vote !

**lunenoire :** Mici pour tes trois reviews je cé ke le dernier chp est confu mais cé Riry

JE TIEN A PRESSISER QUE L'IDEE DE CE CHP ME VIEN DE CALYPSO QUE JE REMERCI.

Ch19 ou t'as le look coco ( Merci ma grde soeur)

Résultat des vote pour

Riry princesse: 16

Sevy princesse 5

Mici à ceux qui on votés d'avoir éclérés ma lanterne

Severus sorti de la salle de bain à la recherche de vêtements il se planta devant l'armoire et l'ouvrit il attrapa l'une de ses légendaire robe noire et l'enfila. Il rejoigni le salon qui était vide Potter avait du sortir. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était midi et demi . Il déssida donc de rejoindre la grande salle pour le repas . Lorsqu'il arriva là-bas il croisa Dumbledor qui éclata de rire et donc se prit un regard noir en pleine tronche. Il savait très bien que les caméras avaient filmées 'l'incident' et donc qu'Albus l'avait vu se faire ridiculiser par ce stupide chien qui méritait bien son nom, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être revenu au moment de ses études. Il s'installa à sa table et vit que Potter était là lui aussi. Celui-ci détourna le regard et rougi en le voyant ce qui l'exaspèra fortement :

- Potter arrêter de jouer les puritaine . Si ce que vous avez vu vous a choqué je peut vous jetez un oubliette.

- Quest ce que t'a vu qui t'a choqué Harry ? Demanda Ron currieux

- Rien, rien ! Répondit préscipitament Harry.

- tu me rassure pendant un instant j'avais cru que tu avait vu Rogue à poil tu m'a fait peur ! Imagine l'horreur!

Ron était tellement plongé dans son tripe qu'il ne vit pas Harry palir Hermione par contre elle le remarqua et fronça les sourcils. Elle était sur le point de l'interroger quand une chouette vint s'écraser devant eux en plein dans le plat de bacon. harry la reconnu c'était la petite chouette pour les défis il l'attrapa et prit la petite enveloppe qui lui était adressée:

Harry,

J'ai un petit défi pour toi j'aimerai qu'aujourd'hui, à Pré-au-Lard (ou ailleur) tu face un relookage total de Severus, Tu devras refert sa coiffure, son habillage au minimum je te laisse le choix pour le reste.

Severus

La machoire de Harry alla rejoindre le sol tendit que Ron lui prenait la lettre des mains . Celui-ci se mit à rire tout en tendant la lettre à Hermione qui elle aussi parti d'un fou rire . Severus qui avait la désagréable impression qu'on se moquait de lui prit la petite feuille et la lut. Lorqu'il eut finit il était pale comme la mort. Il se tourna vers Harry qui le fixait l'air pensif

- Potter vous n'allez tout de même pas .... Commença t-il

- C'est le jeu professeur si je ne le fait pas nous aurons un gage.

Severus grogna ne se souvenant que trop bien des idées de gage d'Albus

- Bon d'accord dit-il

Ils finirent leur repas en silence l'un car il ne parlait pratiquement jamais et l'autre parce qu'il reéfléchissait à comment se vanger de son professeur. Car oui Harry avait déssidé de profiter de la situation pour se venger d'une partie de ce qu'il avait du subir pendant sept longue années.

Vers deux heures ils partirent en direction de Pré-au-Lard arrivés là-bas Severus se dirigea d'un pas résigné vers le magasin de vêtements, mais il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que Harry ne le suivait pas il se retourna et lui demanda:

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez Potter? Le déluge?

- Qui vous à dit que je voulais que l'on ayent dans c'est magasins ?

- Où voulez vous allez autrement ?

- Venez j'ai demandé un portoloin spécialement pour cette occasion à Dumbledor .

- Et où allons nous ?

- Vous verez une fois sur place ...

Severus s'approcha à contre coeur de Potter et toucha la chaussette qu'il tenait. Il se sentit aussitôt soulevé puis lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds se fut pour découvrir la salle de transplanage du Chaudron Baveur. Il ouvrit de grand yeux et dit :

- Pourquoi le Chemin de Traverse ça revenait au même d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

- qui vous à dit que nous allions au Chemin de Traverse ??

- Potter vous ne contez tout de même pas ?

- Si j'ai l'intension de vous relooker à la moldu!

Sur ce Harry attrapa Rogue par la manche de sa robe et le fit sortir du coté moldu. Il marchairent pendant quelque minutes parmi les passants qui les regardaient d'un air curieux, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on croisent deux hommes vêtu de robes dans la rue.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche il entrèrent dans un petit magasin miteuxoù il furent ressu par une jeune femme qui leur sourit

- Messieur ? Que puis-je pour vous?

- Nous venons pour un relookage ! Annonça joyeusement Harry

- Pour lequel de vous deux ? Demanda la vendeuse avec un sourire

Harry pointa Severus . Severus qui eut soudain envi de disparaitre sous le regard prédateur que lui envoya la jeune fille

- Venez avec moi dit elle

Après des centaines de tenues essayés la jeune femme paru satisfaite .

- C'est tout à fait votre genre ! N'est ce pas ? Demanda t-elle à Harry en poussant Severus vers lui.

Le dit Harry eu soudain beaucoup de mal à réspirer, comme si il avait oublié comment faire.

- C'est.... c'est ma...magnifique ! Dit-il

Severus se sentant étrangement mal exigea une glace mais la vendeuse avec un magnifique sourire lui dit

- A la fin.

- A la FIN!!!! VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PAS TERMINEE ?!?

- Non, il vous manque la coiffure

Après encore une heure on le laissa enfin partir, sans encore s'être vu.

- Potter que contez vous encore me faire subire ?

- Vous allez voir ! dit malicieusement Harry

Vingt minutes plus tard

- Ne vous inquiètez pas la version sorcière fait beaucoup moin mal que la moldu

- Potter enlevez moi ce sort d'aveugleument.

- Mais non sinon vous allez crier

- POTTER!?!

Dix minutes plus tard

# Mais non c'est pas moche et pis estime toi heureux qu'il t'ai pas fait mettre des vêtements colorés #

' Ouai mais quand même les percing il aurais put éviter'

En effet après s'être évanouit trois fois Severus eut enfin le courage de se regarder dans la glace . Il était habillé d'un pantalon en cuir noir, un T-shirt noir moulant avec un serpent en argent dans le dos, des grandes bottes, les cheveux tenuent par deux de ses mêches qui se rejoignaient derrières sa tête et Potter avait eut la bonne idée de lui mettre des percing un au sourcil et un sur la langue. Heureusement que se n'était que pour un jour . Mais le pire était le fouet qui était attaché à la ceinture en argent autour de sa taille .   
Potter allait lui payer...

-----------------

Vala les idées savez

'Ros zibous. ze vous adors . Adharas


	20. Harry se dévergonde

**Disclamer** : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !! 

**rating** : R pour les chapitres à venirs

**couple** : y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP

**Avertissement** : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**NDA** : C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

**NDA2**: Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**_Réponses aux reviews _**:

**Crackos** : Vi moi aussi j'ai du mal a l'imaginer comme ça mais c'etait ça ou des vêtements de tte les couleurs. Moi je le voyait mieu comme ça style gothique. Et vi il va se venger p-e plus tard mais il se vengera

**onarluca** : Vi c'est méchant de fair baver les gens comme ça mais comme le dit BeNaNe c'est pour la bonne cause . Lol. Les tête sont plutôt variées tu vas voir. Vala la suite

**BeNaNe** : ravale ta salive tu va en avoir besoin pour se chp sinon tu vas vite te désidrater. Lol. Vi la vraiment de la chance le Riry et pi y va en profiter en plus . La suite arrive amateur de température haute bin prévener moi si c'est pas encore assez chaud...

**saki123** : Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orth j'essaye de maméliorer je te jure . Sinon si ça te plait c'est très bien vala la suite

**SNAPESLOVE** : Ah non t'inquiète les pas question que je coupe les cheveux de Sevy s'rait pas terrib' sans. Pour les percing il va les enlevé mais surrement les remettre par la suite, vu que se sont des percing sorcier on peu les remettre plus facilement que ceux des moldus.

**kamy1** : Vi les trop bo comme ça . A mon avis c'st surtout la petite perverse qui veut la vengence de Sevy . lol

**Gabrielle-Deathburn** :ca ta fait marrer super un review pleine de hahahaha sa me gene pas moi. Lol. Autrement je te remerci encore pour les encouragement je peu po faire autrement.

**TatooLight** : Pour les trucs SM Bas ça dépendra de mon humeur qd j'écrirais le lemon. Pour tes 2 p'tite voix c'est po gentil de les renier elle peuvent etre tres utile. Lol

**Calypso** : Avant tt je te dit encore un grd merci pour ton idée. Pour les percings bas si il peu les enlever et les remettre se sont des percing sorcier ça fait pas mal. Pour ton idée c'était la moindre des choses ds fair qlq chose de bien.

**_Ch20 ou Harry le dévergondé_**

Harry avait quitté Severus juste avant que celui-ci ne se voit dans le miroir évitant ainsi de devoir subir les foudres du maître des potions. Il sourit au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait subire à son professeur et il était assez préssé de voir la réaction des autres, justement il se rendait en ce moment même à la grande salle pour ne rien manquer de l'arrivé de son partenaire.

Il croisa Dumbledor qui lui sourit et lui dit qu'il avait vraiment de très bon goût. Harry sourit en se demandant comment réagirait le vieille homme en apprenant que c'était la petite perverse qui était responsable de tout cela.

En effet il n'avait pas put empêcher son deuxième cerveau d'agir lorsque celui-ci avait apprit qu'il devait relooker Rogue.

Sur ces quelque pensées il alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui semblait en grande conversation. Il s'assit en affichant un sourire sadique

- Alors Harry comment c'est passé ton après-midi ? Demanda Ron curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait fait subir à Rogue

- Très bien, répondit-il.

- Très bien ? Demanda Hermione l'air soupsonneux.

- Oui je me suis déliré.

- A bon tu t'es marré à relloker Rogue ? D'ailleur comment tu l'as... Commença Ron

Mais les portes de la grande salle souvrirent et le silence tomba sur la pièce. Ils se tournèrent tous d'un seul mouvement pour voir un Severus Rogue vêtu à la moldu et l'air encore plus grognon que d'habitude s'avancer vers la table des candidats. Il vint s'assoir près d'un Harry hilar .

- Potter vous allez me le payer très cher ! Commença Rogue, et arrêtez de rire comme un con !

finit-il exaspéré.

- Harry ! où t'as trouvé ça ? demanda Ron en pointant le pantalon que portait l'homme.

- Du coté moldu du chemin de Traverse.

- Severus tu est très sexy ainsi habillé. Dit une voix sensuel à l'oreille du professeur

Celui-ci se retourna et lança un regard noir et froid à Lucius qui le regardait une lueur de désir dansante dans ses deux prunelles grises

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Severus et lui dit :

- Tu sais où se trouve mon appartement ?

"Est pas touche l'est à moi !!! " Hurla perverse

- Ne prend pas tes désir pour des réalités Malefoy ! Cracha Severus

- C'est sur tu dois être très occupé avec Potter qui est surement très jaloux et peu prèteur ! Raya Lucius

Tous les regards sauf celui de Severus se dirigèrent vers Harry qui avait atteind des games de rouges très beau.

& Vas y répond lui ! Qu'est ce que t'attend ? "

' T'es folle il attend que ça !'

" Bon attend je vais le faire sinon demain on y est encore ! " Dit perverse qui pour la millionnième fois de la journée prit le dessus

- Non vous avez raison Malefoy je ne suis pas prèteur, et encore moin de chose aussi belle et si prometeuse. Une lueur goguenarde brillait dans ses yeux

Lucius lui jeta un regard noir plein de haine et parti.

- Harry !?!?

- Potter?!?!

- Quoi vous vouliez vraiment qu'il continu à nous importuner ? Demanda t-il à ses amis. Et puis pour vous désolé si j'ai cassé votre coup mais c'est comme ça . Ses avances était assez claires donc si vous étiez d'accord avec ce qu'il vous proposait vous pouvez aller le rejoindre.

Les trois autres échangèrent un rgard n'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi et surtout qu'il sois aussi peu choqué lorsqu'on parlais de sexe.

Harry n'ayant pas remarqué le trouble de ses amis avait recommencé à manger. Lorsqu'il eut finit il se leva et remonta à l'appart là-bas il vit Maraudeur qui le regardais en inclinant la tête.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai été dire ! Se demanda Harry en gémissant et en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil.

Le petit labrador vint le rejoindre et lui donna un petit coup de museau affectueux

- Maraudeur aide moi ! Lui dit il

Le petit chien jappa et partit chercher son bâton. Harry sourit le petit chien avait de la chance de ne pas avoir autant de problème que lui .

Harry se prépara pour la nuit et alla se coucher, il passa une demi-heure à se tourner et se retourner et ne trouvant pas le sommeil il commença à réfléchir à comment empêcher ses deux conscience de prendre le dessus

Puis Rogue entra dans la chambre il se dirigea vers la salle de bain Harry entendit l'eau commencer à couler puis quelque minutes passèrent et Rogue revint il était vêtu encore une fois seulement de son boxer Harry fit semblant de dormir et ferma les yeux, mais il les rouvrit aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit une caresse éfflerer son sexe . Une voix des plus sensuelle s'éleva près de son oreille :

- Tu en a envit n'est ce pas Harry

II ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque la main passa sous son boxer

- Dit moi Harry l'a tu déjà fait ?ou est tu encore vierge ?

L'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre car il se mit à l'embrasser avec passion.Il soupira a nouveau lorsque la main lui retira complètement son boxer et qu'il se retrouva nu. L'autre main elle vint titiller l'un de ses tétons tandis que la bouche venait jouer avec l'autre. La main et la bouche continuèrent leur travail jusqu'a ce que les deux tétons sois totalement durcit. Pendant ce temps l'autre main commençait doucement à le caresser sans jamais toucher la zone sensible, mais lorsqu'il se mit à geindre et à supplier la main vint se poser doucement sur son sexe désormais totalement érigé.

Harry se mit à alleter rapidement tandis que l'homme l'ammenait peu à peu aux portes de l'orgasme. Au moment où Harry allait se libérer l'autre retira sa main et arrêta tout mouvements,

Harry émit un cri de frustration il allait relever la tête pour voir ce que fesait l'homme lorsque quelque chose de chaud et mouillé vint caresser son gland. Il gémit et cela ne fit qu'empirer quand l'homme le prit totalement en bouche et se mit à faire de lent mouvement de va et vien qui s'accélèrairent bientôt faisant Hurlé Harry de plaisir :

- SEVERUS !!!!!!!!!!!

Il avait fermé les yeux, alletant et en sueur, lorsqu'il les rouvrit il fut surpris de constater qu'il était dans la chambre qui était plongée dans le noir . Il comprit qu'il avait rêvé lorsqu'il se tourna sur le coté et vit la silhouette endormit de Rogue . il se laissa tomber à nouveau sur le dos en revoyant les scènes qu'il venait de rêver. Il déssida de se lever pour aller se rafraichir mais alors qu'il bougeais la jambe il senti son pied toucher un liquide chaud. Il attrapa sa baguette murmura un lumos et regarda. Il rougit en se rendant conte qu'il avait réèlement jouit dans les draps.

-----------------------------------------------

Je sais c'est pas terrible mais c'est ma 1ere scene érotique alors si vous plait dite moi ce que vous en pensez !!!


	21. Et Sevy aussi

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !!

rating : R pour les chapitres à venirs

couple : y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP

Avertissement : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

NDA : C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

NDA2: Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

se chp je l'avais enlevé et finalement je le remet comme j'ai pas sauvegardée les RAR je les remets pas dsl

CH21 ou et Sev' n'est pas mieu

Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il resta couché tantent de se rappeler son rêve. Celui-ci revin peu à peu et Severus se demanda où il allait chercher tout ça. Il se rappelait que son rêve se passait dans les cachots, il marchait tranquillement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits plutôt étrange, il chercha d'où cela venait en ouvrant des portes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la derniere il vit Potter allongé sur un lit en plein ébat avec une autre personne qui devait être un homme à voir la carrure.

Il se rappela être resté là sans bouger à regarder la sceine jusqu'à ce que Potter ne jouisse dans la bouche de l'autre homme et là il avait entendu crier 'Severus'. Puis après qu'il est réussi à assimiler que c'était son prénom il s'était réveillé.

Lorsque tout cela fut totalement clair dans son esprit Severus se tourna vers le coté où dormait Potter et la surprise pas de trace de Potter . Enfin quand on dit pas de trace ça c'est avant que Severus n'apperçoive un liquide de couleur blanche qui était répendu sur le matelat.

' C'est quoi ça ?'

# D'après toi abruti c'est quoi #

' Euh du sperm'

# Ouha ! Un point pour Severus #

' Ouai mais à qui '

Chez pas t'as qu'a gouter tu veras

' Est mais t'es dégueux et pervers toi !'

Vi c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle !

# Bon alors Sev' l'est à qui ce sperm ?#

' Je sais pas tu crois que j'aurais pu jouir en voyant Potter prendre du bon temps dans mon rêve ?'

# J'sais pas ! Perverse t'en dit quoi ?#

Moi je dit qui faut gouter, mais l'aut' chochote il est pas d'accord !

# Bon alors je le tien et tu prend le dessus ! OK?

Ouais !!!!!

' NOOOONNN '

La dessus la raison de Sevy se fit mettre hors d'état de nuir et la perversité du dit Sevy pris le dessus. Severus ne se rendant pas conte qu'il n'était pas dans son état normale se jeta sur le matelat et commença à lécher le liquide blanchâtre. Lorsqu'il eut totalement néttoyé la flac il se rendit conte qu'il avait une très, mais vraiment très légère érection. Il soupira

- Ca faisait longtemps ! Gromella-t-il

# Alors alors ? #

Je sais pas mais c'était vachement bon ! Et très éxitant

# Ca j'avais remarquée # Pouffa la petite conscience

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont la porte souvrit alors sur un Potter qui rougit en le voyant et couru se planquer sous les draps. Severus fronça les sourcils et entra dans la pièce. Il jeta rapidement un sort d'insonorisation au cas où la douche froide ne suffirait pas et que quelque gémissement ne lui échappe.

La petite raison qui c'était réveillée commença à se questionner tandis qu'il entrait sous la douche et tournait le termostat à zéro ' Tu crois que ça pouvait être Potter ?'

# Peut-être #

Si c'était lui il a vachement bon gout, un vrai aphrodisiaque !

' Arrête ! Et en plus si c'est lui tu crois que mon rêve était vrai ? '

# De quoi dans ton rêve le fait qu'il est pris du bon temps avec un homme ou celui qu'il est crié ton nom en jouissant ? #

Pendant que ses petite conscience débattaient Severus était toujours sous la douche qui ne lui fesait aucun effet. Au contraire les paroles qu'il entandait ne faisait que l'éxiter d'avantage. Il déssida donc de s'abandonner à quelque caresses. Il coupa l'arrivé d'eau et sorti de la douche.

Il se sécha puis se dirigea vers l'un des murs où aucun objet n'étais présent dans un rayon de trois mètre il jugea avoir assez de place. Il s'allongea sur le sol et laissa ses mains se promener sur son corps. Elle commencèrent tout d'abord par caresser le haut de son torce puis déscendirent, elles agacèrent ses deux tétons puis l'une des deux abandonna l'autre qui continua ce travail.

Etrangement les trois petite voix s'était tuent. La main droite, celle qui continuait à déscendre, vint visiter son nombril puis elle continua à déscendre arrivée au niveau de la ceinture elle s'arrêta et contourna sans y toucher la virilité de l'homme . Elle continua son chemin caressant la peau de ses cuisses, puis ses mains remontairent au niveau de son cou et firent à nouveau le trajets, sa main gauche restant obstinément au niveau de ses tétons.

Mais cette fois la main droite n'alla pas jusqu'au cuisses, elle passa en une caresse aérienne au dessus de son sexe, puis elle alla se poser sur ses testicules qu'elle massa vite rejoin par la main gauche. Lorsqu'il n'en pu plus Severus posa enfin sa main sur sa verge dréssée et commença à la caresser de façon experte et précise. Il commença à gémir légèrement.

Alors qu'il allait jouir il arrêta tous ses mouvement et se redressa. Il se leva les jambes flageollantes, se dirigea vers son étagère personnel qui était bloquée par un sort et la déverouilla. Il prit à l'interrieur un tube qui contenait un liquide transparent, un objet assez long et épais et une sorte de tube à essaye. Il alla ensuite chercher sa baguette qu'il avait eut la bonne idée de prendre avec lui, marmona deux sort un sur chaque objet, puis se réinstalla au sol les trois accesoires bien en main. Il les posa tous à terre sauf le tube de lubrifiant car c'était ce que contenait le premier objet (qui n'avait pas deviné ?).

Il fit couler un peu de liquide dans le font de sa main gauche et en enduisit les doigts de sa main droite. Pendant que sa main gauche reprenait ses mouvements sur son sexe la main droite alla se glisser entre ses fesses et commença à titiller son anus, il commença à se pénétrer puis lorsqu'il eut fait entrer trois de ses doigts en lui il commença à gémir

-Oh oui c'est bon !!!

Puis avant de se laisser aller les retira, répriment un gémissemant de frustration

il appela ensuite à lui l'objet long.

Celui-ci alla se placer de lui même entre ses fesses et commença à le pénétrer

- Mmmh oh oui ! Gémit Severus tandis que l'objet enflet légèrement lui donnant encore plus de plaisir

Il resta ainsi à se laisser pénetrer par l'objet pendant quelque minutes, mais au bout d'un moment il en voulu plus.

Il était tellement perdu dans le plaisir que Severus eut du mal à appeler à lui l'objet en forme de tube. Mais celui-ci vint quand même au bout de trois essaye, il se positionna au tour du sexe du maître des potions et commença à se resérer.  
Severus se laissa aller et gémis de plus en plus fortemant.

Severus n'en pu bientôt plus les deux objets combinés l'un le pénetrant frénetiquemant et grossisant un peu plus chaque minutes et l'autre enserrant son sexe de plus en plus fort, le menère bientôt à la jouissance. Il se libéra dans un râle suivit d'un cri .

Il se laissa tomber sur le carlage froid alletant, les deux objets, l'un toujours en lui l'autre désormais emplit du résultat de sa jouissance, continuant leur travail.

Il fini par se calmer et les retira, les nettoya d'un coup de baguette comme le reste de la pièce et les remit à leur places. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la douche pour se nettoyer légèrement et reprendre ses esprits.

' Oh mon dieu c'est horrible !! '

# Quoi ?#

' T'as pas entendu ce nom ?'

# Bas si Harry pourquoi #

Excusée moi si c'est horrible c'est juste que j'ai la crève et que je savais pas quoi écrire certain mon dit d'écrire plus souvent des sceine.. Donc en v'la une autre.. On remerci tous ma consciense et la partie perverse de mon cerveau.

'Ros zibvous . ze vous ador . Adharas 


	22. Un défi durable

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !! 

rating : R pour les chapitres à venirs

couple : y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP

Avertissement : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

NDA : C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

NDA2: Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

Ch22 ou Un défi à long terme

Le lendemain matin lorsque Severus et Harry descendir à la grande salle tout le monde se demandait ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la nuit car, il avaient sous les yeux des cernes gigantesque. Ils marchèrent d'un pas trainant jusqu'a la table des candidats.

- Mal dormit Harry ?

- Oui très mal, grogna le conscerné, j'ai fait un cauchemard dans lequel je me, faisait violer par un vieu pervers frustré

En disant cela Harry fusillait Rogue du regard, celui-ci lui rendait bien. Mais il avaient tout deux des raison différentes.

- Beurk ! Ca devait être horrible. Dit Ron le nez fronçé indicant son dégout, surtout si le vieu pervers était la personne à laquelle je pense

- Ouai comme tu dit horrible.

Harry commença à manger mais fut intérromput au moment où il allait commencer son café par un morceau de papier qui flottait à la surface du liquide, il l'attrapa entre le pouce et l'index et reconnu l'enveloppe de Dumbledor

- Oh non ! Il lança un sort de séchage et ouvrit l'enveloppe en croisant les doigts que l'encre ai couléez et que ce qui était écrit soit illisible. A croire que Dumbledor avait prévu ce genre d'incident car l'encre n'avait pas coulée

_Severus, Harry,_

_Je vous attend tous deux dans mon bureau à 14h00 précise._

_Albus_

Harry fut surpris du caractère sérieux de la lettre, mais se tourna quand même vers son partenaire et lui dit d'une voix sèche

- Dumbledor nous attend dans son bureau à 14h00

- Vous aussi ! Dirent Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix.

- Pourquoi ? Vous devez y aller aussi ?

- Ouai ! P't'êtes qu'il à déssidé d'écourter le jeu! Dit Ron tout guilleret

- Ne rêvez pas Weasley! Dit Severus, il ne ferait jamais ça !

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez vous ?

- Weasley contrairement à vous j'ai été le pantin de Dumbledor pendant près de vingt ans et je peut vous jurez que quand il à une idée en tête et qu'il la croit exélente vous aurez beau le supplier vous agenouillé devant lui ou froler la mort en fesant ce qu'il vous a demandé jamais il ne renonçera.

Les trois ados regardèrent le professeur avec incrédulité jamais Rogue n'avait ainsi fait allusion à son passé devant eux.

- Euh alors vous croyez que c'est pourquoi, professeur? Demanda timidement Hermione

- Peut-être pour nous inviter à prendre le thé ou alors pour une chasse aux trésors dans le parcs . Dit-il avec sarcasmes

Il se leva et fit tourbilloner ses robes noires derrière lui en sortant de la salle

- Frimeur ! grogna Harry

_2 heures plus tard dans le bureau du directeur_

Harry était assit dans une chaise face au bureau du directeur . Il regardait les autres 'victimes' qui comme lui étaient assisent en face de ce même bureau.

'Je me demande quelle idée à la con il a encore eut '

& A mon avis on va pas tarder à le savoir &

Et la petite conscience avait raison car Dumbledor venait de se lever. Il leur adressa un sourire amicale et commença

- Vous devez tous vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici ?

Ily eut plusieur signe de tête approbateur à cette question

-Et bien c'est pour vous annoncer que j'ai eut une nouvelle idée de défi !

Plusieur gémissemants de désespoir se firent entendre

- un défi général !

Des coups d'oeils curieux et inquiets s'échangèrent .   
Dumbledor semblait attendre quelque chose et Harry qui comprit quoi brisa le silence

- Comment cela un défi général ?

Le vieil homme lui adressa un regard pétillant

- Et bien en fait pendant un mois vous aller tous ensemble apprendre à jouer la comédie. Eh oui vous aller jouez des pièces de théatre

- QUOI ! S'écriairent 19 candidats d'une même voix ( Luna était comme toujours dans la lune et ne se sousihait pas de la conversation )

- Laissez moi vous expliquer. Commença Lucius en se levant, en fait pendant un mois vous allez être suivi par des professeurs de théatre pour apprendre à devenir un comédien qui puisse jouer tout genres de rôles. Nous vous avons préparés dix pièces différantes vous jourez dans chacune d'elle .Seulement dans neufs de ces pièces vous aurez un rôle de figurants dans la dernière vous aurez l'un des deux rôles principaux.

Harry leva la main

- Potter ??

- Il y aura forcément deux rôles principaux ?

- Biensur se sera votre partenaire qui jouera le deuxième rôle principal

- Ce qui est étrange, commença Tonks, c'est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de pièces avec deux rôles principaux.

- En fait nous allons pour c'est pièces nous inspirer de conte moldu .

- Quel genre de conte moldu ? Demanda Hermione intéressée

- Et bien des contes de princes et princesses biensur sinon où est l'intêret de vous faire jouer en couples ?

Plus un bruit ne reignait dans la pièce tout le monde c'était tut sous le choque

- Vous vous entrainerez à tous les rôles sur l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette ensuite une semaine avant la représentation, qui durera cinq jours, vos rôles et texte vous serons distribués. Voilà je vous ai tout dit les cours de théatres aurons lieu tout les jours à 18 h00 Dans la salle sur demande.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Vala l'est pas terrib' mais c'est tout pour aujourd'hui


	23. Mise au point

**Disclamer** : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !! 

**rating** : R pour les chapitres à venirs

**couple** : y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP

**Avertissement** : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**NDA** : C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

**NDA2**: Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**NDA3** : Je précise que je n'ai jamais fait de théatre et donc je ne sais pas comment les cours se passent donc je ferait à mon idée

Je réudpade parce que l'autre fois y avais un problème

Euh tj pas de RAR pour ce chap donc mici à tt ceux qui mon reviewers et àceux du chp 21 aussi.

**_Ch23 ou Mise au point_**

Harry marchait dans le couloir du troisième étage, il se rendait à la salle sur demande où il devait ressevoir son premier cours de théatre. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le tableau il remarqua que celui-ci était resté entrouvert il le poussa et entra. Il fit rapidement le tour de la salle de ses yeux et lorsqu'il eut repéré Ron, Hermione et Drago qui discutait assient en tailleur dans un coin de la salle il alla les rejoindre. Il s'assit en silence et les écouta parler :

- Oui moi j'ai déjà fait du théatre ! Disait Drago qui devait surment répondre à une question de Ron car il le regardais en parlant .

- Toi ? Lui demanda le rouquin, tu as fait du théatre ?

- Oui et alors sa te pose un problème ?

Le ton monta peu à peu et Harry cru qu'ils allait en venir aux mains quand Hermione finit par dire :

- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins tous les deux ! Mêmes pas capable de vous parler sans vous mettre à crier !

- Mais Mione ... Dirent t-ils d'une seule voix

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Répondit-elle, le prochain qui vien à chercher des noises à l'autre aura à faire à moi !

Comme la jeune fille pouvait être très impressionnante quand elle s'énervais ils se turent donc.

Dix minutes plus tard alors que tous les candidats étaient déjà arrivés Dumbledor entra dans la pièce suivit de deux homme d'une trentaine d'années, un qui devait avoir à peu près soisante ans et deux femmes aux visages doux d'environs vingt-cinq ans Dumbledor demanda le silence :

- Bien chers amis je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes tous venu ! Aujourd'hui je vais vous présenter vos professeurs de théatres pour le mois à venir tout d'abord Monsieur Samaran qui est le directeur de l'école de théatre de Londre l'une des plus grande du monde sorcier.

Le plus vieux des hommes les saluats d'un simple signe de tête

- Ensuite voici Mr Couras et Mr Rompin qui sont tout deux comédiens

les deux hommes leur adressèrent un sourire suivit d'une révérence princière

- Et pour finir Melle Toranga et Melle Darou qui sont elles élèves à l'école de formations des professeurs de théatre.

Les deux jeunes femmes leur adressèrent des regards plein de gentillesse

- Je vais désormais vous expliquer le travail que vous aller accomplirent pendant ce mois . Vous suivrez tout d'abord des cours de base pour apprendre à vous déplacer sur la scène, ensuite vous apprendrer, sur la base de Roméo et Juliette comme je vous l'ai dit hier, à jouer de petits rôles comme celui d'une nourisse d'un chevalier .... et ensuite pour finir vous apprendrez à jouer les rôles principaux. Ensuite, dans un mois donc, vous ressevrez la pièce que vous devrez jouer nous en avons trouver dix une pour chaque couples . Les pièces que nous avons choisis on pour base des chédoeuvre de Walt disney et qui sont des histoires de princes et princesses. Lorsque vous aurez eut le temps d'apprendre vos textes et gestes il y aura des représentations pendant cinq soir. Avez vous des questions ?

Plusieur mains se levèrent :

- Drago ?

- Pourquoi avez vous dit que nous aurions un rôle dans chaque pièces ?

- Parce que dans les pièces il n'y a pas que les rôles principaux il y a aussi les rôles secondaires donc dans les pièces où vous n'avez pas l'un des premier rôle vous jourez l'un de ces rôles. Mr Finnigan ?

- Est ce que nous aurons des cours tous les soirs?

- Oui biensur vous n'avez qu'un mois pour savoir bien jouer alors.... Les cours aurons lieu de 18 h00 à 20h00 tous les soirs même le dimanche. Miss Granger ?

- Mais commen ferons nous avec nos devoirs ? Demanda Hermione qui semblait paniquée

- Ne vous inquiètez pas Miss vous serez exent de tout devoirs ! Répondit Dumbledor en souriant. Plus de question et bien très bien se sera tout pour ce soir vous pouvez y aller .

Les quatres jeunes sortirent et partirent en direction de la grande salle là-bas ils discutèrent vivement de se qu'ils venaient d'apprendrent :

- Serieusement vous pensez que si on proposait Dumbledor à une maison de retraite il l'accepteraient ? Demanda Ron

- Nan à ce stade la c'est l'asile qu'il lui faut ! Répondit Drago

- Nan je suis sur que même l'asile ne pourrait pas le supporter dans son état le seul moyen c'est de l'abattre ! Affirma Harry avec le plus grand serieux

- Arrêtez ! dit Mione, quand même c'est le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Ne parlez pas de lui ainsi!

- Nan d'abord c'est pas lui le plus grand sorcier du monde c'est Harry ! Dit Ron

- Ron ! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Rétorca Harry en rougissant

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Wea.. Ron Ce n'est pas lui qui à tué Voldemort

- Ouai et en plus il va pas garder se titre indéfiniment il peut bien partager quand même.

Harry était de plus en plus mal à l'aise

- N'empèche que ! Rétorca Hermione, et puis c'est pas la mort de devoir jouer une pièce de théatre

- Peut-être pas pour toi, vu que tu sort avec ton colocataire mais regarde pour moi et Harry tu t'imagine jouer un truc de princes et princesses avec Rusard ou Rogue !

- Ca pourrait être marrant imagine Rogue avec une robe de princesse entrunt d'appeler au secour et le valeureux chevalier Harry se précipitant à son secours . Dit Drago en écroulant de rire . Et une fois qu'il l'aura sauvé Rogue remercira Harry d'un doux baiser ensuite ils se marriront et vivront heureux jusqu'a la fin de leur jours .

Ron et Drago riaient comme des fous, pas Harry il était devenu très blanc Hermione le remarqua et dit

- Arrête Drago sinon tu vas rendre Harry malade

Drago le regarda tendant de reprendre son serieux mais une autre idée fulgurante le fit repartir de plus belle. Il réussi quand même à dire entre deux éclat de rire :

- Ou encore mieu Harry en princesse ! Tu serait belle !

- Drago ! Dit Hermione des avertissements plein la voix

Mais il était trop tard Harry avait quitté la salle en courrant très préssé de rejoindre les toilettes pour y régurgiter le peu de chose qu'il venait d'avaler.


	24. Récapitulons

**Disclamer** : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !!  
rating : R pour les chapitres à venirs

**couple** : y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP

**Avertissement** : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**NDA** : C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

**NDA2**: Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**NDA3** : Je précise que je n'ai jamais fait de théatre et donc je ne sais pas comment les cours se passent donc je ferait à mon idée

**Réponses aux reviews :** (si g oublié quequ'un dite le moi )

**vif d'or** : Pour le rôle de la princesse cherche ds les chp présédent y a le resultat du sondage. Voila la suite

**onarluca** : Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé qd j'ai udpadée... mais bon j'ai réglée le problème si tu veux relire le chp d'une façon plus compréenssible tu peu y aller

**Pupuce** : Oui g vu le problème est désormais réglé. La suite arrive

**Khalan** : Je c pas non plus ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai désormais réctifiée le chop il plus compréenssible maintenant. Je suis contente ke tu aime ma fic la suite arrive

**now** : Je sais pour le chp 23 tu peu le lire normalement maintenant !! vala la suite

**ch'tite puce :** Ca y est le chp 23 est réédité va voir si tu veux avant de lire celui la sinon tu vas p-e pas comprendre tt.

**lunenoire** : Ouais un ch'tit peu. Lol.

**jenni944** : Non t'es po la seul a avoir pas pu lire le chp 23 mé je les réctifié va voir . Pöur le reve a mon avis c'est surtout k'il c po comment réagir.

**BeNaNe** : Kikoo toi,  
Tu dois être folle avec HP3! Est ce ki y a Siry et Moony ki se font des calins ? Lol . S'cuse pour ce w-e jé po pu te voir sur MSN j'était po la mé tu vas qd même m'entandre 'les où mon SS/HP hein???? Autrement voila la suite avec bcp de retard.

**Crackos** : c po ton PC ki déconne c ma udpade mé je les arrangée. Riry en robe ce s'ra mimi mé y aura aussi Sevy en robe je pense !V'la la suite

**Melindra** : Oui voila la raison du sondage tu vas voir se que ca va donner . Pour le rythme de udpade g plein de raison ke je done juste après . Je pense reprendre le rythme qd même malgré ça.

**NDA4** : Je vous empris pardonné moi pour le retard je m'excuse mé j'allais pas bien : Problème d'épaule, perriode de déprime, syndrome de la page blanche, la connec' ki marchait po et surtt problème amoureux vous me comprenez je suppose, malgré cela je vé tentée de reprendre le rythme et de continuer à écrire comme avant. Je remerci tt mes lecteurs et surtt tt mes reviweurs

**_Ch 24 ou récapitulons_**

Poudlard ces petits oiseaux qui gazouillent gaiment ( Roha Roha devinez quel oiseau c ?) malgré le froid de l'hiver toujours présent, ces professeurs si sympatiques et si attentifs à l'apprentissage de leurs élèves cherchant toujours à les encourager ( Potter vous n'êtes qu'un incapable vous ne ferez jamais rien de votre vie !!!) et la bonne entante entre tous ces élèves ( dentesoggmento! furonculus ! Parkinson! Crivey! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard) La joie quoi ! A part pour une petite poignée de ces habitants.

Cela faisait seulement deux semaines que les cours de théatre avaient commencés mais les 'comédiens ' rencontraient déjà des problèmes.

Neville et Nynphadora avaient beaucoup de mal à ne pas tomber à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient un pas, ils étaient déjà aller, respectivement, trois et cinq fois à l'infirmerie pour cause de chute grave. Ce qui ne les empêchaientt pas de se prendre les pieds dans les marches de l'accès à l'estrade chaque fois qu'ils les montaient.

Ginny et Blaise n'avaient gaire de problème appart le fait que Ginny avait la facheuse tendance à oublier son texte lorsque c'était à elle donc on sautais sa réplique, mais elle s'en rappelais soudain au moment où Blaise lançais la sienne.

Le professeur Bibine et le professeur Flitwick se débrouillaient assez bien sauf que Fillius se mettais à bafouiller lorsqu'il devait regarder sa partenaire.

Sybille et Cho ne semblais pas faitent pour le théatre en effet elles n'aimaient pas le fait de se faire voir en publique.

Sirius et Remus eux étaient très à l'aise quand venait leur tour ayant été habitués dans leur jeunesse à être mis au premier plan, ils étaient quand même les farceurs les plus connus de Poudlard. Farceurs, Sirius continuait à l'être il était devenu tout à fait courrant qu'un texte sois trafiqué ouque des objets ensorcelés viennent troubler l'apprentissage. Après tout on dis bien Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours.

Pour Seamus et Pansy il n'y avait pas eut trop de problème à part le fait que la jeune fille ai refusée de devoir jouer une servante cela ne convenait pas à son rang avait t'elle dit.

Dean et Luna, d'abord tout s'était bien passé jusqu'au moment où on c'était rendu conte que Luna sortait des phrases qui n'avait rien à voir avec la scène, on avait tout d'abord pensé que Sirius avait trafiqué son texte mais en réalité la jeune fille improvisait disant tout simplement ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle avait un jour expliquée qu'elle ne disait pas ce qui était écris sur son texte parce que se n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait et qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'utilité de devoir lire un texte. Elle affirma ne pas être stupide, qu'elle était tout à fait capable de penser par elle même et de répondre au réplique mauvaises que comportait le texte de Dean.

Ron et Argus, cela n'avait pas été facile de faire jouer le cracmol car lors du premier cours il jouait le rôle d'un simple d'esprit à qui Ron devait répondre en se moquant de lui. Le cours avait du être intérrompu pour cause de menace de pendaison dans les cachots, de la part d'Argus Rusard à l'attention de Ronald Weasley.

Drago et Hermione, Drago avait surpris l'assemblé en montrant ses talant pour le théatre ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione qui stressait comme une malade chaque fois qu'elle devait dire une réplique

Et pour finir il ne reste plus que Harry et Severus pour eux le problème venait de leur mauvaise entente comme on aurait pu s'en douter. Lorsque Harry commençait une réplique Rogue avait toujours quelque chose à ajouter, à dire ou à critiquer, et cela finissait au mieu par une enguelade magnifique au pire carrément par une bagare la dernière en date avait tournée à la baston générale. Les participants à cet exploi en était tous ressortient salement amochés et sept d'entre eux avaient été envoyés à l'infirmerie.

A part ces quelque petits incidents sans grande importance l'apprentissage se déroulait assez bien et les progrets étaient présent.

Ce soir la était un samedi et ils venaient tous de commencer l'échaufement lorsque Mr Samaran les appela

- Bien vous avez tous fait beaucoup de progrès et j'ai déssidé, avec vos autres professeurs qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui nous allons passer à des rôles plus important . Comme vous l'avait dit le professeur Dumbledor nous allons nous entrener sur les rôles de Roméo et Juliette avez vous des questions ? Oui Harry ?

- Pour les couples de même sexe comment allons nous procéder ?

- Et bien en fait il y aura un tirage au sort le jour où nous vous donnerons les rôles que vous jourez pour savoir qui jourra le garçon et qui jourra la fille. Mais nous avons aussi pensés que ce n'étais pas parce que vous étiez avec quelqu'un du même sexe que vousseul pour,cette raisons, devriez vous ridiculiser en jupons donc dans les couples mixtes il y aura aussi un tirage au sort ainsi dans un couple le garçon pourras jouer le rôle de la fille et la fille le rôle du garçon.

Il y eut plusieur regards scandalisés à cette information. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Mr Samaran de continuer de magnière imperturbable.

- Bien comme je vois que vous n'avez plus de question nous allons passer au cours pour aujourd'hui nous avons prévu l'ordre des rôles donc aujourd'hui:

- Neville, Ginny, mme Bibine, Sybille, Sirius, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Drago et Harry vous jourez le rôle de Juliette

- Nynphadora, Blaise, Fillius, Cho, Remus, Pansy, Argus, Hermione et Severus vous jourez donc le rôle de Roméo

- Demain on inverse les rôles . Bien tout le monde en place maintenant on ne perd pas de temps on commence le cours....

--------------------

Vala la suite demain normalement je m'excuse encore pour le retard .

Ros zibous. 'Dharas


	25. Colères

**Disclamer **: rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !!

**rating** : R pour les chapitres à venirs

**couple** : y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP

**Avertissement** : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**NDA** : C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

**NDA2**: Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**NDA3** : Je précise que je n'ai jamais fait de théatre et donc je ne sais pas comment les cours se passent donc je ferait à mon idée

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**vif d'or **: Mici pour ce que tu ma dit ça m'a bcp touchée. La suite arrive g pas encore repris le rythme mais ça vas revenir.

**edge** : voila la suite avec encore un ch'tit retard . j'espere qu'elle te plaira.

**Lunenoire** : Ben euh voila la suite plus fleur bleue que drole j'y arrive po.

**kitty-luv-Snape :** Mici pour tes trois reviews. Pourquoi tu as cru ke j'avais arrêtée d'écrire? Nan c juste ke j'avais pas le coeur à ça. En tt cas ça fé plaisir d'avoir de news lecteurs.

**TatooLight** : Nan ah mon avis se sera dans deux chps que tu vas mourir de rire .

**Nardy** : Mici pour tes encouragement ça fé plaisir ça me remonte le moral. Pour l'orthographe je c j'ai honte fo ke je mit mette je promet de le faire... un jour. Non non serieux je vé le faire.

**jenni944** : Oui il on réussi je c po comment mé il on réussi

**SNAPESLOVE** : Ce chp est po drole le suivant le sera je le jure

**onarluca** : Bas euh voila le new chp

**Melindra** : Mici pour les encouragement voila déjà un peu de Riry en Juliette y en aura un autre et demain sev' en Juliette. Voila la suite

**_Je remerci tt mes revieweurs et revieweuses qui m'aide à garder le moral et tt ceux qui mon encourager._**

**_chp25 ou colères_**

- Bien nous allons commencer . Vous allez vous mettre avec vos partenaires pour d'abord vous entrainer à dire vos répliques, ensuite vous passerez. Nous allons juste nous entrainer sur la scene du balcon.

Les dix couples se formèrent et allèrent se placer dans un coin pour commencer à répéter.

Harry lut son texte et plus sa lecture avançait plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient et plus il se demandait comment il pourrait dire ça à Rogue, qui semblait lui aussi très ravi de son texte .

Lorsqu'ils eurent lut leurs textes chacun de leur côté ils commencèrent l'échange. Harry constata qu'il était très dur de devoir dire 'Roméo, mon Roméo, je t'aime, pourquoi la vie est elle si cruelle' en regardant Rogue.

Au bout d'une demie-heure Mr Samaran les rapella :

- Bien nous allons commencer .

Il appela tout les couples qui passairent au balcon. Tout se passa très bien jusqu'a ce que le dernier couple arriva naturellement c'était à Severus et à Harry de jouer. Harry monta sur le balcon et Severus grimpa à l'échelle de corde. (J'improvise le texte g jamais lut Roméo et Juliette)

Ils commencèrent Harry lança la première réplique :

- Roméo, mon Roméo je t'aime, pourquoi la vie est elle si cruelle ? Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas être uni et nous aimer devant tous ?

- Juliette, ma Juliette tu sais que nos famille nous en empêche ! Mais moi aussi je t'aime alors vien avec moi et enfuyons nous ! Partons et vivons enfin enssemble ! Dit Rogue d'une voix pas du tout convainquante en lançant des regards noirs à Harry.

- Roméo mon père me tuerais si il apprenait que j'étais parti avec toi ! Continua Harry en jouant très bien le jeu

- S'rai pas une grosse perte ! Gromela Severus entre ses dents.

- Pardon !!! je crois pas que c'est dans le texte ça !!!!! Dit Harry outré

- Ouais mais c'est la vérité, Potter ! Vous n'êtes pas indispensable

- Désolé mais sans moi lors de la grande bataille vous seriez mort ! Parce que comme un con vous vous êtes fait avoir par un simple 'experliarmus' qui vous a désarmé !

- Oui, mais Potter sans moi lors de votre première année vous seriez mort d'une chute de votre balais et si je n'avais pas été la pour rattraper toute vos conneries vous seriez mort déjà une bonne vingtaine de fois alors la ferme !!!!!!

Et pour bien envenimer les choses Sirius si mit lui aussi

- Rogue je t'interdis de parler ainsi à mon filleul

- Ta gueule Black sale cabot ! Si je t'avais laissé t'occuper de ton _'filleul'_ il serait mort ! désolé moi je ne suis peut-être pas son _parrain_ mais je lui ai sauvé la vie au-lieu de le laisser se démerder pendant dix sept ans et je ne suis pas revenu après la bataille pour qu'il, me tombe dans les bras en me remerciant de l'avoir soit disans protégé à distance ! Non moi je suis resté dans l'ombre, alors que pendant sept ans j'ai veillé sur lui et maintenant je n'ai même pas un petit merci !

Harry lui s'était tu choqué par la tirade de Rogue qui l'avait calmé. Ce qui n'étais pas le cas de Sirius qui au contrère s'énerva de plus belle et dans un exet de colère sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'échelle qui vassilla et parti en arrière embarquant Severus dans sa chute.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la salle . Harry fut le premier à réagire et se précipita hors de la tour. Lorsqu'il fut en bas Severus s'était relevé et quittait la salle . Il le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers son parrain qui lui adressa un léger sourir amusé. Harry lui jeta un regard noir et allait quitter la pièce, mais avant il se retourna et dit à Sirius :

- Si ça t'amuse de te comporter comme un gosse fait le d'une autre magniaire !

Il claqua le tableau et se dirigea à grand pas vers l'appartement. Lorsqu'il y fut entré il se figea, tout étais sans dessus-dessous comme si un ouragan avait dévasté le salon, il avança vers la chambre et y entra, d'un coup d'oeil rapide il vit la porte de le salle de bain grande ouverte il se dirigea vers celle-ci.

A l'interrieur de la pièce se trouvais un Severus Rogue en boxer qui soignait ses plaies du à la chute. Il resta quelque instant à le regarder puis entra . Il alla se poster derrière Rogue qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il resta ainsi a fixer le dos de l'homme pendant quelque minutes avant de demander :

- Ca va ?

Rogue se tourna vers lui :

- Non, mais comme je sais que vous n'en avez rien à foutre je vais vous dire oui. Lui dit Rogue

- Je n'en ai pas rien à foutre ! C'est vous qui refusé toujours de dire ce qui ne vas pas !

- Vous me détestez alors, si, vous n'en avez rien à foutre et d'ailleur je ne vois pas se que je pourrais dire à un arrogant petit Gryffondor .

- Voila c'est ça votre problème vous portez un jugement sur les gens sens les connaitre. Je ne vous déteste pas tout du moin je ne vous détestait pas le premier jour que je suis arrivé ici c'est vous qui m'avez vu et avez mit une étiquette sur mon front avec marquée dessus : ' Harry Potter, fils de James Potter, filleul de Sirius Black, sauveur du monde, enfant gaté '  
et bien si vous tenez tant que ça à le savoir non je ne suis pas gaté toute mon enfance n'a été qu'horreur j'étais la bonne de trois moldus lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier ça ne s'est pas amélioré et lorsque j'ai commencé à pleurer dans mes cauchemards mon oncle à commencé à me battre ! Ca vous vas ? Vous voyer je ne suis pas un enfant gaté alors fermé la des fois et apprenez à réfléchir quoi que je ne pense pas que se sois faisable !

Harry en avait trop dit et il ne vit pas arriver la baffe qu'il se mangea. Comme si c'était un automatisme il pivota sur ses pieds et s'enfuit dans la chambre. Etrangement la baffe qu'il venait de se prendre l'avait fait beaucoup plus souffrir que la première que lui avait collé Rogue, les larmes coulait sur ses joues . En un rien de temps il fut en pyjama pelotonné dans le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard il fut rejoint par Seversu qui ne lui dit rien, et se coucha . Ils restèrent une bonne demie-heure en silence, ils savaient tout que l'autre ne dormait pas, et Harry brisa finalement le silence :

- Pardon !

Rogue grogna et demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'être emporté mais j'aime pas comment vous me traitez, ça me frustre !

- Pffff

- C'est vrai, vous ne savez pas à quel point vous êtes important pour moi vous êtes le seul qui m'avez toujours considéré comme quelqu'un comme les autres . Harry sentit sa gorge se sérrer en disant cela et les larmes se remettre à couler.

Il entendit Rogue bouger et renifler dignement, et inconssiament il alla se blottir dans les bras de l'homme qui part automatisme passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme qui sombra dans le sommeil rassuré par cette chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais reçu.

------------

Voila g honte c fleur bleue pff

La suite demain normalement

ros zoubis. Adharas


	26. Débat

**Disclamer** : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !! rating : R pour les chapitres à venirs 

**couple** : y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP

**Avertissement** : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**NDA** : C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

**NDA2**: Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**NDA3 **: Je précise que je n'ai jamais fait de théatre et donc je ne sais pas comment les cours se passent donc je ferait à mon idée

**_RAR : je remerci BeNaNe, MiRuG, SNAPESLOVE, Sahada, Lunenoire, Crackos et onarluca pour leurs reviews j'ai pas le temps pour les réponses personnifié si je le fait vs aurez le chp ke dmain alors voila. Je vs remerci encore et je vs fait pleins de potoux biens baveux .lol_**

**_CH26 ou débat_**

Severus bougea. Il commençait doucement à quitter les limbes du sommeil où, pour la première fois de sa vie il voulait rester.

En effet il se sentait bien là contre cette masse chaude qui semblait collée à tout les membres de son corp. Masse chaude très agréable douce, moëlleuse et dont la respiration l'appaisait, vraiment très conf... Une minute !! la respiration !! Quel objet respirait déjà ?

Severus chercha pendant quelque minutes avant de constater qu'aucun objet normalement constitué ne respirait . Alors qu'est ce que ça pouvait-être ?

Severus ouvrit les yeux et se figea à la vue de cheveux noirs en bataille qui n'étaient pas les siens. A cette vision les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en flash.

' Mon dieu, comment j'ai fait pour m'endormire contre Potter sans m'en rendre conte ? '

# Sait pas p't'êtes parce qu'il est comme tu la si bien dit très doux et moëlleux et...#

' Oui, oui c'est bon j'ai comprit !'

# Bas pourquoi tu demande alors ? #

' J'te parlais pas, je me parlais à moi même ! '

# T'ai débile ou tu le fais exprès ? moi aussi je suis toi !#

'Les deux mon capitaine ! ' (petit clin d'oeil à ma topine Joe à qui appartient cette réplique )

# Bon t'a finit de raconter n'importe quoi, c'est pas le tout mais faudrait que tu pense à te bouger !#

Avec milles contortions et milles précotions Severus réussi à se dégager du corp de Potter( bas wi ki sa pouvait être autrement) sans le réveiller. Il se redressa donc et le regarda.

#Il est mignon tu trouve pas ?#

' Qui ça ?'

#Bas Potter abrutis !#

' s'cuse mais j'ai du mal à te croire !'

#Pourquoi ? #

' Bas Potter et mignon dans la même phrase je t'avoue que j'ai un doute ! En plus c'est la deuxième fois que tu le fait, je me demande si faudrait pas penser à t'abattre toi ! '

# Non mais sa va pas ? et qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi ? #

' Beaucoup de choses ! crois moi !'

Il continua à se disputer interrieurement pendant tout le temps où il prit sa douche, et lorsqu'il ressorti de la chambre vêtu d'une simple serviette, il se remit à contempler Potter :

# Sérieusement, on dirait un ange ! #

' Pff, t'es débile tu sais pas que les apparences sont trompeuses ?'

# Pourquoi tu dis ça ?#

' Je te rappelle juste au cas où tu aurais oublié que c'est le fils de James ! '

# Et alors ? tu sais je crois qu'il avait raison hier tu ne l'as pas laissé faire ses preuves tu l'avais déjà classé avant de le connaitre ! #

' Il est comme lui je te dis autant de moral que de physique '

# Alors t'as pas écouté se qu'il t'as dit hier ? #

' Pourquoi je l'aurai fait ?'

# irrécupérable ! Et puis pour le physique moi je te le dis il est mieu foutu que James ! #

' Pourquoi tu l'es avait vu à poil ???? '

# James une fois dans les vestières j'en suis encore dégouté rien qu'a la pensé ! #

' Et lui ?'

# Bas tu te rappel pas l'autre jour quand vous vous êtes enguelé dans la salle de bain il avait juste un boxer et donc j'en ai profité pour mater ! #

' voyeur ! '

# T'as pas regardé ? t'aurais du ça en valait la paine ! Tu aurais vu ce torce.. mmh... magnifique et son boxer laissais voir des choses intéressantes tu sais !#

Une partie de l'anatomie de Severus réagie malgré lui à cette description . Malheureusement pour Severus à cette instant precis une voix endormit lui demanda :

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça professeur ?

Il sursauta et revint à la réalité ses yeux ce fixant sur le visage du jeune homme. Il fut pris de panique en se souvenent de sa ... réaction. Il relacha donc légèrement sa serviette pour que cela ne se voit pas .

- Je ne vous regardait pas Potter ! (mon oeil !) je réflechissais en fixant l'oreiller !

# Oh l'excuse bidon #

- Et puis au lieu de resté au lit à rien faire aller vous laver, ça vous évitera d'être en retard en cours !

- Professeur vous aller bien ?

- Biensur pourquoi , Demanda Severus en s'énervant légèrement. Il avait peur que Potter n'ai remarqué son léger problème

- Non c'est juste qu'on est dimanche et que nous avons pas cours !

- Peut importe aller vous laver quand même ! Répondit Severus

Et pour bien continuer à l'énerver, alors que Potter venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain quelqu'un vint frapper au tableau. Il pesta, et finit par aller ouvrire toujours vêtu d'une simple serviette . Il tomba nez à nez avec Lupin qui lui sourit et demanda :

- Je vous dérange ?

Severus rougit en comprenant l'allusion :

- Non, répondit-il d'un ton sec, je sort de la douche !

- Est-ce que Harry est la ? Continua le lycantrope

- Non il est dans la douche !

- Ah tant pis ! pourrait tu lui dire que je suis passé ?

Remus sorti n'attendant pas la réponse, mais avant de fermer le tableau il se retourna et dit dans un sourire

- Je te conseille d'aller prendre une douche froide une fois que Harry sera sorti, à moin que tu ne préfère y aller tant qu'il y est car je doute que ce sois moi qui te mette dans cette état.

--------------

Voila c finite pour aujourd'hui! Pour ceux ki ne sont pas aller voir mon autre fic (une SS/HP on se refait pas) je vous le dit je udpaderai tt les 2 jours en alternance avec l'autre

Ros zoubis Adharas


	27. Vengeance

**Disclamer** : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !! rating : R pour les chapitres à venirs 

**couple** : y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP

**Avertissement** : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**Réponses aux reviews**

**nardy** : la suite la voila on vois Siry cette fois lui 'les moin perspicace que Mumus

**BeNaNe** : Bas vala la suite . Y a pas la conscience de Sevy en fait je l'as trouvais pas ds le chp présédent donc je me suis dévouée pour la remplacer. Lol . POur la phrase de Mumus g eut du mal à l'écrire tellement je riait. Pour ce chp c au tour de Siry d'entrer en scene

**kitty-luv-Snape** : Mici pour t 2 revs je suis contente ke c 2 chp t plus voila le suivant

**SNAPESLOVE** : wé du concret ki vas avancer lentement mé surrement

**jenni944** : Sev il vas suivre le conseille nan je rigole je te le dit pas vas voir par toi meme

**Gabrielle-Deathburn** : tsss se mettre ds de pareille états pour un Sevy à poils ' t pas mieu' mé je t rien demandée toi

**Lunenoire** : suivra, suivra pas ? vas voir

**Tatoolight** : mici pour t 2 reviews ! non mé on mais pas de procès a un auteur c moi ki désside non ? Bon si tu l'enève c déjà ça. POur le mort de rire il a été repoussé

**Sahada** : Je suis contente ke sa te plaise ! pour t exams je te souhaite bon courrage je suis avec toi ! et j'espere ke ton bulletin est bon je croise les doigts pour toi

**onarluca** : vala la suite

**Crackos** : Ah les sentiments ! y en a bcp ds ma fic ! et il sont tous contradictoire !

**Calypso** : Mumus emporte la palme du personnage le plus adoré pour l'une de c réplique ! lol il va encore s'en meller par la suite il veut ke sa marche lui !!

**NDA** : C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

**NDA2**: Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**NDA3** : Je précise que je n'ai jamais fait de théatre et donc je ne sais pas comment les cours se passent donc je ferait à mon idée

_**Ch27 ou vangence**_

Severus referma la porte précipitament, derrière celle-ci il entendait encore Lupin se tordre de rire. Il sursauta quand quelqu'un s'adressa à lui :

- Qui était-ce ?

Severus posa ses yeux sur Harry qui venait de pénètrer dans la pièce une serviette attachée autour de la taille. Le maître des potions qui avait légèrement perdu sa rougeur, la retrouva totalement lorsqu'il repensa à se qu'avait dit Lupin en le voyant lui même dans cette tenue :

' Qu'est ce que tu va t'imaginer ? Quand il t'a demandé si il 'vous dérangeaient' il ne sous-entendais pas vous intérrompre dans un moment sportif !'

# Non !! tu as raison !#

' Au fait 'la pas demandé quelque chose l'autre ?'

# Si il t'as demandé qui c'était !#

' Ah donc il faut que je lui réponde ?! '

# C'est bien tu as comprit !!! #

- Une erreur ! annonça-t-il très serieusement

- Euh professeur comment quelqu'un peu se tromper il n'y a que notre appartement à cet étage !

- Potter ne soyer pas stupide ! je n'ai jamais dit que c'était quelqu'un qui s'était trompé !

- Bas si vous avez dit 'une erreur' !

- Oui mais je ne parlais pas de cette erreur là ! je parlais de la personne c'est une erreur de la nature !

- ...

- Bien si vous avez finit avec la salle de bain je vais y aller !

- Mais pofesseur vous en sortez !

- Et alors ça ne vous arrive jamais de prendre deux douche à la suite peut-être ?

- Et bien je dois vous avouer que non !

- Ah... euh... ben.... moi si alors.... voilà ! répondit Severus qui se sentait soudain très stupide

Le soir dans la salle sur demande

- Bien, commença Mr Samaran, le cour d'hier ne s'est, comme vous avez put le constater, pas bien passé du tout, encore une fois ! Donc aujourd'hui nous allons quand même continuer et comme je vous l'ai dit échanger les rôles. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour une fois . Mais vous savez moi je m'en fous je sais jouer sur une scène et ce n'est pas moi qui dans deux semaines me ridiculiserais parce que je ne sais pas jouer donc à vous de voir. Maintenant au travail

Ils se remirent tous en couples et à nouveau la scène fut rejouée, mais cette fois les rôles furent inversés. Pour bien les reconnaitrent ceux qui jouaient le rôle de Juliette durent porter une perruque blonde, et lorsque se fut au tour de Severus d'entrer en scène il refusa, mais fut bien obligé de si rendre .

Harry et lui commençairent à jouer cette fois tout se passa très bien, ce qui déçu grandement Sirius qui avait eut vent de la baffe qu'avait collé Severus à Harry et qui avait espèré que se dernier se vange.

La fin du cours arriva et tous les acteur quittèrent peu à peu la salle. Sirius allait partir quand il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par l'épaule , il se retourna et se retrouva face à son filleul qui lui souriait d'un air goguenard, il aurait juré avoir à faire à James à cet instant. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif et pour toute réponse Harry lui dit :

- Attend il y a un truc drôle qui va pas tarder à arriver !

A peine Harry avait il dit ça qu'un hurlement de haine se fit entendre suivit d'un :

- Potter j'aurais votre peau !!!!!!!!!!!

A cet instant une véritable furie blonde déboula dans la salle . Sirius se demanda qui était cette jeune fille ne l'ayant pas vu entrer, et n'ayant pas vu son visage juste ses cheveux tellement elle courrait vu. Ensuite il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir Harry se barrer en courrant.

Il fronça les sourcils et déssida de retrouver Harry pour qu'il lui explique ce qui ce passait. pendant ce temps le dit Harry courrait sans se retourner vers un but précis .

Au bout de dix minutes Sirius abandona les recherche et se dirigea vers la grande salle . En arrivant devant les grande porte il fut surpris d'entendre, venant de l'interrieur de la salle des éclats de rire. Il entra voulant comprendre se qui se passait.

Lorsqu'il fut à l'interrieur un magnifique fou rire s'empara de lui . Ce qu'il avait prit pour une jeune fille dix minutes au par-avant se tenait devant lui.

Il détailla la personne d'un oeil critique sachant que l'idée était de Harry . Vêtu d'une robe rose à frou-frou de chaussures à talons et parré d'un collier grotesque Severus Rogue se tenait devant tout Poudlard réuni, sa belle perruque de Juliette toujours sur la tête .

Sirius toujours dans son fou-rire entendit Harry dire :

- Ne vous inquiètez pas pour vos vêtements d'ici deux ou trois heures ils seront de nouveaux noirs mais pour votre perruque j'ai bien peur que vous en ayez encore pour une bonne semaine

----------------------------

je n'ai qu'1 mot à dire c'est pitoyable !!!!

voilà

Ros zoubis Adharas


	28. Star d'un soir

**Disclamer** : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !! rating : R pour les chapitres à venirs 

**couple** : y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP

**Avertissement** : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**NDA** : C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

**NDA2**: Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**NDA3** : Je précise que je n'ai jamais fait de théatre et donc je ne sais pas comment les cours se passent donc je ferait à mon idée

_**je suis désolée mais je ne peut pas faire les RARs parce que je veux poster le chp3 de Harry en stage et que je n'ai pas le tps de faire les 2. Si je ne les met pas c'est que pendant 3 jours je risque de ne pas udpader car je suis en stages donc je poste pour mes 2 fics se soir. Je remerci encore tt mes reviewers et revieweuses**_

_**Ch28 ou stars d'un soir**_

Harry était couché à plat ventre sur la scène, tentant de voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du rideau.

- P'tain le monde !!! entendit il à côté de lui

Il se tourna et regarda Ron qui était dans la même position que lui et dont les yeux avaient doublés de taille. Il regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait dans les tribunes et sentit son coeur s'emballer

- Oh mon dieu ! Il a invité les parents aussi !!!

- QUOI !?!? entendit il derrière lui

Il se releva et fit face à ses camarades qui étaient tous d'un blanc laiteux Ils furent sorti de leur transe par une voix féminine qui les appella :

- Enfin vous aller vous dépêcher ! Si il y a tant de personnes il ne faut pas les déssevoir !  
Ils regardèrent tous les deux jeunes filles qui leur avaient apprit le théatre elle semblaient surexitées.

- Aller, aller !! Neville, Nynphadora ! aller vous préparer les autres aussi ! aller et que sa saute !

vingt minutes plus tard sur la scène

'ey oh ! ey oh ! on rentre du boulot !'

Mais qui voila donc ! les sept nains bien sur !  
en tête se trouve Fillius alias prof, suivi par dormeur ou Dean, puis joyeux soit Harry, simplet Luna, Timide alias Hermione, Atchoum et son mouchoir n'est autre que Cho et grincheux qui est bien sur interprété par Severus.

Nos joyeux petit bonhomme qui bientot rencontre Blanche-Neige jouée par Nynphadora qui rencontretra la sorcière alias Sybille puis le beau prince charmant Neville qui d'un baiser la réveillera

La pièce une fois terminée les acteurs vinrent saluer le public mais déjà la pièce suivante se préparait.

vingt minutes après

- En échange de ta voix je ferait de toi une humaine ! Dit Ursula que jouait Rusard

La petite Sirène Ginny accepta . Et elle se retrouva bientôt affublée de deux jambes dont elle n'avait jamais eut l'usage ses amis Polochon et Sébastien ne pouvant rien faire pour elle, amis joués par Remus et Hermione . Elles rencontra bientôt son prince, Blaise. Puis elle retrouva sa voix et dit adieu à son père, Drago.

Les acteurs revinrent saluer et furent heureux de savoir que c'était finit pour aujourd'hui .  
Mais le lendemain arriva bien vite, et tout les spectateurs étaient encore là Dumbledor les ayant logés pour la semaine des pièces.

Ce soir là on put tout d'abor voir Madame Bibine et Mr Flitwick jouer dans Aladdin en suite on put voir Sybille et Cho dans Bernard et Bianca .

Le soir suivant :

- Belle sauve toi ! cria Fillius qui jouait un certain Maurice.

Mais la Belle interprètée par Remus n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une Bête horrible vint l'interpeuler. Elle fit ensuite connaissance de Lumière, Blaise et de Big Ben Pansy, ensuite il y eut un combat entre la Bête et Gaston joué par Drago, et pour finir Remus embrassa la Bête qui par enchantement devint un beau Sirius.

Ils ne purent pas finir la pièce car étrangement il fut impossible de les décoller tout les deux, d'ailleur personne ne les revit de la soirée.

ensuite Seamus et Pansy arrivèrent et jouèrent le Bossu de notre dame qui fut interprèté par Pansy

Le quatrième soir

Dean et Luna qui jouèrent Tarzan et Jane suivit par Ron et Rusard :

- Tien souillon ! dit la maratre interprétée par Seamus, tu as sa à nettoyer après seulement tu pourras aller au bal mais comme tu n'as pas de robe cela vas être difficle

Les deux soeur de Cendrillon qui elles étaient jouées par Ginny et luna rire d'un aire supperrieur. La Cendrillon-Rusard se remit à récurrer le sol, d'ailleur à cette instant il avait l'impression d'être l'un des élèves qu'il avait collé.

il rencontra Madame Bibine la bonne fée et ensuite il put aller au bal où il rencontra le prince Ron et son père Severus . A minuit il parti en courrant perdant l'un de ses escarpins qui servit plus tard à le retrouvé et à le faire épouser le prince Ron.

Le dernier soir arriva bientôt au grand soulagement des acteurs.

La première pièce fut celle de Mulan avec en acteurs principaux Drago et Hermione, puis une heure plus tard il y eut l'entracte.

- Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu! aidez moi ! murmurait Harry dont venait le tour.

Il entendit les trois coup frappés et regarda les autres entrer en scène. Sirius et Hermione jouaient le roi et la reine dont la vie venait d'être boulversée par l'arrivé d'un bébé : Aurore.

Il y eut ensuite le baptème de la jeune princesse puit les dont des trois fée interprètées par Luna, Nynphadora et Seamus puis le maléfice de la mauvaise sorcière jouée par Pansy. Le départ du bébé avec ses marraines, départ pour la forêt où le bébé serait rebatisé Eglantine et où les bonnes fée ne seraient plus que des nounous . Harry inspira profondément et entra en scène et dit d'une voix haut perchée :

- Tantines je suis là !

- Oui ma chéries répondire en choeur les trois bonnes fées .

Eglantine allait bientôt avoir seize ans et devrait retournée vivre avec ses parents dans son château et épouser le prince Philippe.

Mais bien sur la méchante sorcière la cherche pour pouvoir accomplire ce qu'elle avait prédit : la jeune fille tomberait dans un sommeil profond le jours de ses seize ans, après c'être piquée avec un rouet, seul un prince pourra briser le maléfice.

Pendant ce temps les trois nounous ont envoyées leur protégée dans la forêt.Harry qui déjà n'est pas très à l'aise dans sa robe doit en plus se mettre à chanter. Dans les coulisses ce son est le signale pour Severus d'entrer en scène :

- Quelle jolie voix ! s'exclame-t-il maudissant Dumbledor et ces idées stupide.

Bientôt le prince Phillippe qu'il interprète rencontre la belle Eglantine et la horreur ! ils doivent danser ensemble. Ce moment désagréable passé Harry qui étrangement se sent tout choses d'avoir été dans les bras de Severus part en courant .

La pièce continua avec l'anniversaire d'Eglantine et la révélation de sa réel identité. Le retour au chateau et là c'est le drame ! ( Merci mon grd frère pour la réplique )

Aurore se pique avec un rouet et tombe dans un sommeil profond. Les bonnes fée endorment du même coup tout le chateau et parte à la recherche du prince Philippe.

Le beau Severus sur son valeureux destrier par à l'assaut du chateau il combat la sorcière et bientôt se retrouve au côté de la princesse endormit. Et la moment d'ésitation ... Severus ne veut pas continuer, il n'a pas le choix, doucement il se baisse et dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, ils sont tout les deux traversé par un frisson et leurs regards se croisent perdu.

Dans les coulisses Remus soupire croyant que Severus et Harry avaient enfin comprit leur attirence mutuelle

Le public applaudit et Harry toujours paumé se lève pour aller saluer mais se prend les pieds dans sa robe et s'étale de tout son long. Plusieur regards surpris se tournent vers Severus :

- Bas me dites pas que vous êtes aller croire que j'allais le rattrapper aussi ! et puis quoi encore ?

Les acteurs vont saluer leur public et souffle enfin heureux que tout soit finit

Remus lui se prend la tête dans les mains et murmure :

- Est bas dit donc ! Je sais pas ce qu'il va falloir faire pour les mettre ensemble mais moi j'abandonne

--

voila pour ce soir

ros bizou Adharas


	29. St Valentin 1ere partie

**Disclamer** : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)et mon ch'tit Maraudeur !! rating : R pour les chapitres à venirs 

**couple** : y en à plusieur mais c'est consentré sur le SR/HP

**Avertissement** : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venirs, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoutent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**NDA** : C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attend vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

**NDA2**: Quelque ptte précisions: Voldemort est mort depuis 5 mois, Sirius est revenu par je n'sais quelle miracle, Lucius à été innocenté(sa c'est pour ds qq chapitres) et je déteste Cho Chang

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**onarluca** : Vi c bien du Sev de faire ça ! Pour la suite des évènements elle arrive !

**BeNaNe** : Bon t'a déjà lut le plus important ds ce chp ms tu remarquera p-e ke j'ai changée qlq petites choses à la fin pour le prochains chp il arrive des ke j'aurai fini tt ce dont je t'ai parlée.

**kitty-luv-Snape** : Vala la suite j'espere ke ça te plaira encore

**Lunenoire** : Oui Mumus on est tous avec toi ! lol ! finalement ds ce chp Mumus revien à la charge ! Merci !

**Crackos** : Wé moi aussi j'ai trippée en écrivant ce passage mais qd même j'aurai pas put passer à côté d'un Sevy en grognon ! lol

**Sahada** : courage Mumus tu vas y arriver ! enfin j'espere ! la suite avec un ch'tit peu bcp de retard !

**Vif d'or :** un borné plus un borné sa donne ... bas deux borné  
' Wé Adharas cé bien on te rappelera '  
et je sais ce que c'est je suis aussi borné k'eux, alors on espere qu'ils vont fair des efforts sinon g peur pour la suite !

**Tatoolight** : bonne pioche ! Bas pour la Belle et la Bête qd g fait le casting le couple était trouvé d'office ! ( aller savoir pk ! ) en plus j'avais la fleme de fair la fin du conte alors ce couple était parfait pour ça !

_**ch29 ou la St Valentin 1 ere partie**_

Une semaine avait passée depuis le dernier soir des représentations, nous étions désormais au matin du 14 Février, un jour très spécial même à Poudlard. Ce matin la Severus fut réveillé de très bonne heure par un petit hibou qui lui piaillait gaiment dans l'oreille. Il se redressa dans un concert de jurons et attrappa le petit animal lui arracha le message de la patte et l'envoya par la fenêtre, puis il déchicta l'enveloppe et lut :

_Severus, _

_Maintenant que les cours de théatre son terminé nous allons recommencés à vous envoyer des défis, et justement aujourd'hui est un jour parfait_

' c'est normale que j'ai peur tout d'un coup ?'

_Comme vous le savez aujourd'hui est le jour de la St Valentin plus communément appelée la fête des amoureux._

' Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Et la ça sent le sale coup ? '

_Et pour cette occasion et bien je vous demande d'inviter votre partenaire au restaurant_ !

' QUOI ??? Il en est hors de question ! je le savais que sa allait encore être une connerie ! '

_Bien sur vous n'avez pas le choix. Sinon je vous souhaite une très bonne St Valentin !_

_Albus Dumbledor_

' C'est pas possible pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?'

#Dit pas que t'es pas contant d'avoir un prétexte pour enfin pouvoir être en tête à tête avec Potter parce que la semaine dernière quand tu l'as embrassé bonjour la réaction ! #

' Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez dire ! '

# Demande à ton pantalon et à ton boxer je suis sur qu'il s'en souvienent eux ! #

'Pfff même pas vrai d'abord ! '

# Gamin !#

' Perverse ! '

Après ce petit interlude Severus se leva et après une bonne douche alla hérer telle une âme en paine dans les couloirs, là-bas il croisa Lupin qui l'intersepta et lui demanda :

- Qui y a t-il Severus, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

- Encore une idée débile de Dumbledor ! Lui répondit-il avec dédin

- Ah ? et qu'elle est elle ?

- Il veut que j'invite Potter au restaurant pour la St Valentin !

- Et bien je ne vois pas ce qui vous dérrange là dedans c'est une très bonne idée et Harry est un garçon charmant ! Je suis sur que si vous faisiez un éffort tous les deux vous pourriez très bien vous entendrent !

Severus lui envoya un regard meurtrier et dit

- Je n'ai aucune envit de bien m'entendre avec Potter !

- Enfin Severus pourquoi niez vous la réalitée ? Pourquoi refusez vous vos sentiments pour lui car je sais très bien que vous en avez !

- Oh oui j'en ai ! Mais se sont éssentiellement la haine et le dégout !

- Severus, Severus, Severus ! Quand on connait vos préférence en matière d'amour on ne peu se tromper et contrèrement à ce que vous dite se n'est pas de la haine et du dégout que vous ressentez pour lui !

- Vraiment et qu'est ce donc alors ?

- Et bien je dirais déjà vous n'êtiez pas dégouté le jour où il s'est endormit dans vos bras ! Et puis vous avez un certain désir pour lui que vous ne pouvez nier !

- Comment ça ? Demanda Severus qui paniqua légèrement

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas le jour où vous avez hurlé son nom dans une situation très particulière !

- Je l'ai hurlé dans de multiple situation .

- Alors attendez si je me souvien bien s'était sur se ton

Il prit une voix rauque et dit sur un ton très lascif :

- Oh oui ! c'est bon ! mmmh ! oh oui ! HARRY !!!!!!!!!!!

Pendant la petite interpretation de Remus Severus avait prit une belle teinte vermillon et demanda :

- Où.... Où avez vous entendu ça ?

- Et bien c'est Dumbledor qui m'a montré une cassette des plus intéressante !

- Non ! Ne me dite pas qu'il a été filmer ça ?

- Et bien il faut croire que si !

- Au mon dieu quelle horreur

-Allons Severus ne vous inquiètez pas ! de toute façon maintenant c'est trop tard pour nier !  
- Je ne cherche pas le grand amour je ne l'aime pas je veux juste le mettre dans mon lit !  
- Il y est déjà ! - N'empêche que je l'aime pas !  
- Mais biensur ! En tout cas je te conseille de lui dire la vérité et gars à toi si tu lui fait du mal ! En attendant parle lui avec ton coeur

- Désolé mais je ne sait pas si tu a remarqué je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui va faire des déclarations enflammée !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit il faut juste que vous lui faciez comprendre ce que vous resentez ! Et pour pouvoir en parler rien de telle qu"une soirée resto !

- Ouais mais encore faudrait il trouver un resto où manger !

- Tenez j'ai réservé une table pour vous dans ce resto à vos noms ! Lui dit Lupin en lui tendant une petite carte sur laquelle était dessinée une licorne entourée d'un alo de lumière blanche

- A la licorne flamboyante ? Merci, mais je lui dit quoi moi ?

- Je vous l'ai dit se que vous resentez !

- Ca va être chaud !

- Je l'espère bien

- Comment ça ?????

Mais Remus était déjà parti

Severus remonta donc à l'appart où il trouva un Harry entrunt de jouer avec Maraudeur

- Potter j'ai quelque chose à vous dire

- Ah quoi donc ?

- Je vous invite ce soir à la Licorne flamboyante à l'occasion de la St Valentin

' Rogue vien de m'inviter à diner ?!'

& Ouais je crois bien !&

' Il est tombé sur la tête !'

& Non il à juste compris qu'il t'aimais &

'Bas moi je l'aime po '

& Ah bon ? dis moi c'est pas toi qui t'es étalé après qu'il t'ai embrassé ?&

' C'étais l'émotion '

& Ouai c'est ça c'est ça&

'Mé euh arrête de te moquer de moi '

& je me moque pas je constate, et puis les pas mal dans son genre le Severus &

'Je t'embip '

&Moi aussi je t'aime, mais au lieu d'être si simpatique avec moi tu devrais pas lui répondre parce qu'il va finir par croire que tu fantasme sur la raison pour laquelle il t'a invité&

- Euh et bien d'accord je vais aller me préparer alors

' Il est tarré ce gars ?'

# Pourquoi ?#

' il est a paine 10h00 et on va au resto à 19h00'

- Euh Potter on y va que dans 9h00 je ne savais pas que vous aviez besoin d'autant de temp pour vous préparer.

- Ah euh ouai c'est vrai

----------------------------  
voila avec bcp de retard mé je prépare un ch'tit truc pour Noël alors vala

Ros zoubis Adharas


	30. St Valentin 2ème partie

**Disclamer** : rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)  
rating : R pour les chapitres à venir 

**couple :** y en à plusieurs mais c'est concentré sur le SR/HP

**Avertissement **: cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venir, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégouttent appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**NDA** : C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent. J'attends vos commentaires les bon comme les mauvais.

Bon voilà hum je m'excuse pour le tps que j'ai mis a écrire ce chapitre je suis dsl mais g eu un moment où je ne lisais plus de lemon et l'idée ds écrire un n'était pas non-plus bien accueilli ( g t dégoutté de tt ce qui avait attrait au sexe) de plus j'écris d'autre choses qui me prennent énormément de tps . Je m'excuse encore et promet de ne plus mettre autant de tps pour posté un chap.

_**chp30 ou st Valentin 2ème partie**_

Il était 17h55 et Severus se dirigeait vers l'appartement, qu'il partageait depuis maintenant plus de 2mois avec Potter junior, lorsqu'il croisa Lupin.

'Pourquoi j'le croise autant aujourd'hui il me suis ? tien il m'a pas vu pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas me parler ! je vous en prit il m'a déjà suffisamment pourri la journée'

Mais malgré tout les espoirs de Severus, Lupin l'interpella

-A Severus je voulait te demander, pourrait tu venir après votre petite soirée me dire comment cela s'est passé ?  
Pour toute réponse il poussa un grognement et hocha légèrement de la tête.  
- Merci ! et ... bonne chance !  
- Ouais ouais c'est ça grommela t-il

Après cette petite rencontre qui l'avait mis d'une humeur charmante Severus arriva dans l'appartement, des bruits de voix provenait de la chambre. Il s'approcha de la porte entrouverte à pas de loup.

- Non sérieusement Hermione je peu pas mettre sa elle me boudine !

Severus se figea

- Mais non Harry je te dis qu'elle est très belle et en plus elle met tes fesses en valeur !

Severus regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte # Moi j'dis qu'elle à raison ! #  
' Pourquoi ? '  
# Ben c'est vrai cette robe mais bien ses fesses en valeur ! Qu'il a très belle au passage #  
' Clo '  
# Bas quoi c'est vrai regarde moi ça me dit pas que ça te donne pas envie ! 3 ' Si ! '  
# Ah tu vois ! je savais que tu résisterais pas éternellement '  
' Oui ça me donne envie c'est vrai ! envie de vomir !  
# Irrécupérable ! Non mais sérieusement t'as déjà vu un aussi beau cul 3 ' Ouai tous les matins quand je me regarde dans la glace de la salle de bain ! '  
# Ce garçon est d'un narcissisme ! Il m'étonnera toujours #  
' Pff même pas vrai d'abord '  
# Imagine tout ce que tu pourrais faire, comme ça serais bon de le prendre #  
'mmmh !'

Severus tellement plongé dans ses pensées très recherchées ne s'était pas rendu compte que le silence s'était fait dans la chambre. Car le gémissement qu'il avait poussé n'avait pas été qu'interieur.

- Et bien Severus lui dit Potter ça ne se fait pas d'écouter aux portes !

Severus sursauta il n'avait pas vu Granger ouvrir la porte.

- Et bien je crois que je vais vous laisser! Dit elle goguenarde, Harry cette robe est parfaite et je crois que le professeur Rogue est d'accord avec moi!  
- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça Granger ! Grogna Severus - Oh je ne sais pas ! Dit Hermione sur un ton faussement désolée en le regardant de la tête au pieds, en s'arrêtant un instant au niveau de la ceinture.  
Severus lui jeta un regard noir et lui cracha :  
- Sortez !

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte et alors qu'elle allait sortir elle se retourna et s'adressa à son professeur de potions.  
- Au fait professeur, faite attention vous baver.

Severus prit une belle teinte pivoine et passa rageusement sa manche sur son menton.  
Manche qui fut mouillée par se geste.  
Severus se tourna ensuite vers Harry et lui dit :

- Bon Potter vous êtes prêt ! Je vous attend moi !

Ils partirent bientôt pour Pré-au-lard et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant 'la licorne flamboyante' il était 19h00, il entrèrent et demandèrent la table qui leur avait été réservée, on les dirigea vers une table située dans un coin reculé du restaurant, elle avait été dressée d'une façon très romantique ce qui fit grimacer Severus. Il resta quelques secondes à fixé la table.

# Severus # chuchota sa conscience 'quoi ? j'aime pas ça on dirai de la guimauve sa m'rend malade '  
# Sev sa suffit arrête de jouer les p'tites nature et fait le s'asseoir#  
'Hein quoi '  
#écarte la chaise de la table pour que Harry s'asseye, c'est ainsi que font les gentleman # explica patiement la petite voix ' Harry ? a oui Potter je l'avais oublié celui là '  
Clo si elle avait pu se serait prit la tête entre les mains tellement son propriétaire la désespérait # On peu dire que je suis parfois longue à la détente mais toi tu bas tout les record !#

Severus ne répliqua pas préfèrent se concentrer sur Potter qu'il invita à s'installer.  
Harry s'exécuta et bientôt un jeune serveur vint leur donner la carte.  
Severus lut consciencieusement le menu et une fois qu'il eu fait son choix releva la tête pour demander à Potter si il avait trouvé son bonheur. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le visage de Harry il fut surpris de son expression.

- Qui y a t-il Pot... Harry ? Demanda t-il - Je ne sais pas il y a quelque chose qui me surprend dans se menu j'ai une impression bizard mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Severus haussa les épaules :

- Malgré le fait que vous ayez la sensation de quelques chose d'étrange avez vous fait votre choix ou cette carte n'est elle pas assez riche pour sir Potter ? Demanda t-il sarcastiquement

Harry lui lança un regard noir, puis malgré tout lui dit se qu'il désirait (manger pour les personne au pensée très rechercher, c'est ça faite pas les innocentes j'vous ai vu )  
Severus passa donc commande. Puis Harry tanta d'engager la conversation :

- Aviez vous déjà fait du théâtre ?

Rogue répondit par un grognement négatif.

- Ah bon pourtant vous êtes très doué !

Aucune réaction

- J'ai beaucoup aimez votre interpretation dans les 7 nains ! gloussa Harry

Severus lui lanca un regard dangereusement noir

- Oh j'essaye juste d'engager la conversation vous faite vraiment aucun effort.  
- Potter arrêter tout de suite si vous souhaiter revenir vivant au château

Harry n'eut pas le temps de le reprendre sur l'utilisation de son nom de famille car le serveur arriva

- Magret de canard au gingembre annonça t-il

Harry fit signe que c'était pour lui

-grillades de boeuf à l'origan dit le serveur en posant la seconde assiette devant Severus, et une bouteille de rhum à la Jamesika fait maison, Bon appétit a vous messieurs. Le serveur s'inclina puis s'éloigna.

- Et bien bon appétit Severus , dit Harry en se jetant sur son assiette

Alors qu'il mangeait il ne tint pas attention a la conversation qu'avait actuellement sa conscience et son amie la petite perverse

&Pourquoi j'arrive pas a me souvenir ? pourquoi ça m'est familier& " Moi je sais moi je sais "  
& A bon dit moi ce que c'est alors &  
" Nan j'te dirais paaaaaaas ! "  
& Allez vas y j'te promet si tu m'le dit et ben j'te f'rai plein d'chose qui te ferons très plaisir &  
" Oh d'accord alors. T'as bien regardé le menu ?  
&oui et y avait un truc bizar mais je sais pas s'que c'était &  
" Prenons ce qu'on prit nos deux tourtereaux et plus précisément ceci le gingembre et l'origan "  
& Ohhhhhhhhh & fit la petites conscience qui venait de comprendre " Ca y est ta fait le rapprochement ? En plus je te pari que ce rhum n'est pas la pour arranger les choses "  
& Oh je sent qu'on va rigoler ! & Fit la conscience toute excitée " Eh oh tu m'a promis quelques chose " & Oh attend j'veux voir sa je suis sur qu'on aura tout le temps après pour ça &

Alors qu'elle parlait joyeusement les deux petites voix ne c'était pas rendu conte que Harry goinfre comme il était avait finit son assiette et c'était déjà descendu deux verre de rhum cul sec.

Severus lui mangeait plus lentement réfléchissant à la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici, après plusieurs hésitation il fini par se lancer

- Harry je... j'avais quelques chose à vous dire. Vous savez depuis maintenant deux mois que nous partageons cet appartement les choses ont évoluer et je pense que mes sentiments envers vous ont eux aussi changer

Severus ne se rendit malheureusement pas conte que Harry ne l'avait pas du tout écouté en fait il commençait a se sentir bizar . Il se leva et dit :

- Je... excusez moi mais je dois allez au toilette Severus pâlit pensant que c'était ce qu'il venait d'avouer a Potter qui le rendait malade. Mais malgré cela il ne perdi pas contenance et dit :  
- Ah Potter je vous avait dit que vous finiriez par être malade en mangeant comme un porc.

Mais alors que Harry lui tournait le dos Severus, dont l'esprit était lui aussi commençait à être étrangement embrumé, se mit à matter de façon peu discrète le fessier du sauveur du monde

' oh putain c'est vrai qu'il a un beau cul et en plus cette robe ! mmhhhh!  
# Sev tu te rend enfin compte de ton attirance au merci merci merci #  
' Cette robe je suis sur qu'elle serait dès plus simple à arracher, et après avec un peu de chance il ne porterait rien en dessous et la je pourrais le prendre oh se serais si bon '  
#Euh Sev je suis heureuse que tu te sois enfin rendu conte mais ... #  
' Et il pousserait des cris de jouissance '  
# Sev # hurla clo qui commençait à paniquer ' Oh ou alors il pourrait me sucer comme le petit dieu qu'il est '  
# Alerte rouge Alerte rouge maydé maydé Severus remonte ta main non je t'en pris ne te masturbe pas, non ça ne se fait pas dans un restaurant #  
' Harryyyyyyyyyy oh c'est bon vas y '  
clo ne put rien dire

la voix intérieur de Sev se tue et la petite conscience pria pour que tout sois finit mais malheureusement ça n'était pas le cas ...

_Dans les toilettes_

Harry qui était appuyer au lavabo commença a déboutonner sa braguette en haletant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il se sentait de plus en plus excité et le besoin qu'il avait d'assouvir ses envies, qui se concentraient essentiellement au niveau de son bas ventre, était si fort qu'il ne put se retenir. Il commença aussitôt à se caresser frénétiquement ne se souciant pas du fait qu'a tout moment quelqu'un pouvait entrer ou entendre ses gémissements

& Oh non c'est pas comme ça que sa devait se passer &gémit la petite voix ' merde mais qu'est qui fou l'autre beau brun '  
& Tu crois que ça aurait pu n'avoir aucun effet sur lui &  
" Non sa marche sur tout le monde '  
& Ben alors qu'est qu'il fou parce que j'croi qu'le Ryry y vas pas tenir longtemps il est déjà au bord de l'orgasme !&

Harry était en effet presque a bout il avait baissé son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles et avait retiré sa robe pour pouvoir se toucher plus facilement. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort et les vagues de chaleur qui submergeaient son bas ventre étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Alors qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit avec fraqua. Dans l'encadrement se tenait Severus Rogue homme virile et particulièrement déchaîné en cet instant. Lorsqu'il vit l'objet de ses désir en plein "travail manuel" il laissa échapper un rugissement puis ferma la porte et fixa Potter qui c'était brusquement arrêter.

- Alors monsieur Potter, sa voix était suave, c'est cela que vous appelez aller au toilette pourquoi ne me l'avez vous pas dit ? Je vous aurait accompagné !

Il s'approcha un peu plus de Harry puis lentement sans le quitter des yeux il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa sa main sur le sexe plus tendu que jamais de Harry. Celui-ci laissa échapper une plainte suivi d'un halètement violant Severus sourit et murmura :

- Laissez moi arranger se petit problème pour vous Harry!

Il se mit a caresser la verge dresser du jeune homme de sa première main, puis, laissa l'autre rejoindre les testicules gonflés de Harry qu'il se mit à caresser vigoureusement. Harry n'en pouvait déjà plus, Severus retira donc sa main qui caressait le sexe du garçon laissant l'autre continuer son travail. Il remonta sa première main et glissa un doigt dans la bouche de Harry qui s'empressa de le happer. Il fit cela pour tout ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement enduit de salive, puis il abaissa sa main et vint taquiner l'anneau de chair si sensible entre les fesses de Harry. Le jeune homme poussa une plainte lorsqu'un premier doigt le pénaitra. Severus en entra soudain un suivant puis un troisième. Potter était de nouveau au portes de la jouissance et cette fois Severus était près a lui donner. Sans prévenir il prit le sexe tout entier de Harry dans sa gorge, il n'en fallu pas plus a Harry pour jouir. Haletant il se laissa glisser au sol.

- Alors monsieur Potter êtes vous rassasié ? Demanda Severus sensuelement en prenant la main du dit Potter et en la posant sur sa propre érection lui faisant comprendre qu'il était près a toute éventualité

Une lueur perverse traversa le regard de Harry qui se redressa et dit :

- Je prendrait bien un petit dessert Severus... ou un gros !

Il se retourna posa ses coudes sur le lavabo devant lui et tendit sa croupe d'une façon très explicite.

' Bravo mon Ryry t'es un vrai grand pervers maintenant ' cria perverse toute heureuse.

Severus regarda avec envie le Potter qui s'offrait ainsi a lui et il pensa un instant accepter mais il se dit que les toilettes d'un restaurant n'était pas le bon endroit. Il sortit sa baguette ( magique l'autre étant déjà sortit) et se rhabilla puis fit la même chose a Harry. Celui-ci ne compris pas pourquoi son professeur agissait ainsi

- Non Potter pas ici je connais un meilleur endroit avec un grand lit à notre disposition.

Il l'emmena donc jusqu'au château alors qu'il arrivait dans leur appart il se souvint que son lubrifiant était dans les cachot. Il grommela mais se dit qu'il devait aller le chercher. Après avoir promis milles délices à Harry il ressortit et gagna les cachot. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait il remonta. Dans l'un des couloir du deuxième étage il croisa Black qui lui dit :

- ah Rogue Remus ma dit que si je te croisait je devait te rappeler qu'il voulait te voir.

Severus soupira puis se dit que plus il attendrait meilleur serait le plaisir et puis de toute façon il dirait juste a Lupin que tout c'était bien passé et basta. Il monta donc au septième étage, là devant le tableau de l'appart de Lupin il murmura "méfait accomplit" le tableau bascula et il entra. L'appartement était le même que le leur, et Severus supposa que si Lupin n'était pas la c'était qu'il était dans la chambre. Il s'approcha donc de la porte mais se figea lorsqu'il entendit des voix qui semblaient se disputer.

- Non Albus si cela ne suffit pas à les mettrent ensemble j'arrête ! grondait Remus

La voix de Lucius lui répondit :

- Vous n'avez pas le choix Lupin c'est votre défi !  
- Je m'en fous si ça ne fonctionne pas je laisse tomber - Remus ne vous inquiétez donc pas je suis sur qu'a l'heure qu'il est ils sont entrain de faire milles choses très intéressantes. Tout ces plats bourrés d'aphrodisiaques sont irrésistibles de plus si ils on prit du rhum Jamesika ça n'a put que fonctionner c'est une amie qui le concocte et ...

Severus n'en écouta pas d'avantage, de l'aphrodisiaque ! voila pourquoi il avait agi ainsi ! Biensur comment avait il put penser ressentir autre chose que de la répulsion pour Potter. Il regagna son appart en rage repoussa Harry qui lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et lui cracha

- lâchez moi Potter je vien de faire la pire connerie de ma vie se soir. je me barre.

il laissa donc un Harry tout perdu et quitta l'appartement

ce qu'il ignorait c'est que l'aphrodisiaque n'agissait plus depuis un bon moment en fait lorsque Potter avait été emporté jusqu'à la jouissance les effets c'étaient annulés.

Voila voila je vs en pris me tapé pas sinon je mettré pas la suite dite moi qd mm ce que vs en pensé sa fait tjr plaisir

Ros bisous a ts Adharas


End file.
